Questions for the cast
by RulerofFire
Summary: you ever want to ask the characters of Invader Zim all those questions that haunt you? Well, now you can! Updates are whenever I get the chance...except sunday.
1. Chapter 1

Questions for the cast.

Ask the cast of Invader Zim anything!!!

GIR, why are you crazy?

Dib, why is your head so big?

Zim, why are you so awesome? ask them anything!!! anything you say you'll most likely get an answer for.

you can ask the following characters question:

Zim

Dib

GIR

Gaz

Tallest Red and Purple

Tak

The Resisty

and maybe a few other minor characters that I'm too lazy to mention.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Invader Zim or any of it's characters. Darn.

Our first chapter of questions!!!! And Zim has the pleasure of ansering the first one from _**Zim'sMostLoyalServant**_:

_**Hey Zim, why do you yell so much?**_

Zim: WHAT??!! I DON'T YELL MUCH AT ALL!!!!!

Jack(author in case your wondering) : Can you say that again without yelling?

Zim: I guess but-...I hate you.

Jack: Reverse phychology rocks. Anyway, the next question is for Tak from _**MyWhiteLady:**_

_**Tak, what is that thing in your head? I mean seriously.**_

Tak: This thing is my mind control device. With it, I can control the weak minded.

Jack: So THAT'S why Zim is actually listening to you. It all makes sense now. and the last question i'm putting up for this chapter is from_** wiltsfan1993:**_

_**Dib, why are you SO cute. I mean you really work the trench coat and you look Emo. I think Emos are HOT!**_

Dib: uh,hehe, thanks, i guess.

Keep sending in questions but, PLEASE BE PATIENT!! My computer sucks so it might take a while.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: No Invader Zim characters are mine.**

Okay, now i'm going to attempt to put the rest of the questions up. The first question to be answered for ch. 2 belongs to _**wiltsfan1993:**_

_**Okay TAllest Red and Purple why do you judge people by how tall or short they are? By the way Thanks**_

Red: That's just the way our civilization works.

Purple: If your tall, not as tall as us, but pretty tall, you get a higher ranking and get to be either an invader or you get to work on the Massive.

Red: If your short like Zim, your lied to and given a fake mission. Don't tell Zim I said that though.

Jack: I'm pretty tall, i'm like, 6'1.

Purple: Not near close to us.

Red: When you grow to about, i don't know, 7'3, then we'll talk.

Jack: I can't grow that tall!!! Anywho, the next 3 questions belong to _**shuriko:**_

_**Gir, does being retarded and having sudden bursts of intelligence ever freak you out? Dib, do you realize that your life is controlled by some guys imagination, as well as your existence? Also, do you realize that everyone thinks you're a deranged paranioac? **_

Gir:I don't know (he says it like he did in the first episode) Gir then randomly bursts out laughing and hitting his head

Zim:Deja-vu

Dib: I am aware that everyone thinks i'm a deranged paranoiac but American flag in backround as long as the Earth is safe, I don't care.

Zim: Puh-lease!!Nobody cares what you do Dib!!! I can take over Earth and nobody will care if you just so happen to save it!!

Dib: SHUT UP!!! And my life is NOT being controlled by some guys imagination!! By the way, what guy are we talking about?

Jack: Didn't your so-called "father" create you?

Dib: With the help of my mom yeah but-

Jack: AAHHH!!! MENTAL IMAGES!!!

Dib: Well, while Jack is trying to get the mental images out of his head, I'll take over. The next set of questions comes from _**tigergurl4kish78:**_

_**yo. dib: what really happened to your mom? i mean she's never on teh show. gaz: gives gaz new game zim: do you fight with dib to hide teh fact that you really like him? tallest: why are you so mean to zim. i know he's annoying but still. come on!**_

Gir: Yo.

Dib: I don't know what happened to her. Dad never talked about her and whenever I brought up the subject, he made up an excuse and left me alone. I gave up asking a LONG time ago.

Jack: Awww, let me play you a song on the world's smallest violin. Sappy violin music plays

Dib: Mental images.

Jack:AAAAAHHHHH!!! NOT AGAIN!!!!

Zim: I want to say who does th next set of questions. Ahem,-

Red: Zim! Me and Purple still have to answer the question!

Purple: You have one to y'know.

Zim: I DO??!

Red: Us first. Were's not mean to Zim ALL the time. Just when we feel like it.

Purple: ...Which is all the time.

Red: No, we gave him all those new supplies when he came back from Hobo 13.

Zim: You two programmed my ship so that it would fly into the sun!

Purple: Your still alive, aren't you?

Zim: Well, yeah but-

Jack (yes I'm better now): Zim, just answer your question so we can get onto the others.

Zim: Right sorry. Um, reads question WHAT!!??? I HATE THAT DIB HUMAN WHAT IN THE NAME OF IRK WOULD MAKE YOU THINK I LIKE HIM!!!??? THAT'S JUST WRONG!!!

Jack: Alright Zim rubs ears I think I might go deaf before the day ends. Anyway, onto the next set of questions by _**mewmewice:**_

_**Hi!I'm mewmewice! Dib:Why is your head so big?I mean it's huger than a huge watermelon! Tak:I love your disgiuse!It's so cool!Are you a goth? Gir:You are so cute!Why are you so random? Zim:Why are you so cool? The Resisty:The resisty?That's a stupid name! That's all for now!This story is great!**_

Dib: My head isn't-why do I bother anymore? I don't know, maybe it's...bad genetics or something.

Tak: Thanks, but no, I am not a goth.

Gir: Cuz I like tacos!!! WOOHOO!!

Zim: Because I am.

Resisty leader (I forgot his name): I know it's a stupid name but, but, oh, I don't know why I kept it.

Jack: There are a couple questions in this next set that I'm not putting on but they're from _**Mommaleasey:**_

_**Hey Red, does Purple ever do anything to REALLY tick you off? Hey Purple, why is your voice so high pitched? Are you really a female underneath it all? Hey Gaz, do you play Halo? Zim, are you aware I'm the person whose been prank phone calling you for the past six years? Hey gir, could you shut the hell up?**_

Red: No, not that I can-wait, there was that one time where he was just flying around catching the donuts while ! was the one trying to get the Massive back up and running.

Purple: But I saved the donuts!!

Red: You barfed on them afterwards!

Jack: While they're arguing,-

Gaz: Yes

Jack: Yes what?

Gaz: I just answered my question. Never took her eyes off her game

Jack: Oh, yeah. Well,-

Purple: No I am not a female!! My voice is just naturally high pitched! We all have our flaws.

Zim: YOUR THE ONE-!!!

Jack: ZIM, STOP SCREAMING IN MY EAR!!

Zim: Okay, sorry, jeez.

Gir:...can i talk now?

Jack: Actually Gir, stay that quiet and i'll give you a new piggy toy.

Gir: YAAAAY!! PIGGY!!

Jack: What is it with everyone yelling in my ear today? Anyway, here are the next questions by _**microwaved noodles:**_

_**-gasp- I can ask them questions? 8D Wel, if you insist. Dib, if you could have a llama ANY color, what color would your llama be? Zim, if you had to choose between being abandoned by your tallests and being mates for life with Dib, what would you choose? GIR, would you like a taco? D Red, what's your favorite color? Is it really red? Purple, if you had to choose one, would you rather hug GIR, Zim, Dib, or Purple? Tak, what is your deepest darkest secret ever? -le gasp- That's it for now. See you next chapter! **_

Dib: What?

Jack: What color would you llama be? Just answer the question, it's not that hard.

Dib: Uh, a black llama i guess.

Zim: Being abandoned by my Tallest!!

Gir: TACO!!!!!!!!

Jack: I need a pair of earplugs.

Red: Yes, my favorite color is red but, I like the color black too. That's why I wear red and black armor.

Purple: Um, I think I would rather hug me.

Tak: Yeah right, like i'd tell you.

Jack: Tak, have I told you latle that I absolutly _adore_ your accent?

Tak: You told me yesterday.

Jack: And it's true and we have more questions to answer, this time by _**Mikenator:**_

_**Ok, hereâ€™s some questions I actually used my brain to think of. Zim- If Earth is so inferior and pathetic, and you're so great, how come it's taking you so long to conquer it? Most of the other invaders in ID2 have already conquered theirs. Tak- Why aren't you mad at the control brains for denying you a retake of the invader exam? Did they even give you a reason? Sounds like itâ€™s their fault more than it is Zimâ€™s? Tallest Red and Purple- Who is really in charge of the Irken Empire: you two, or the control brains?**_

Zim: Uh, well, a great invader such as myself always takes his time.

Red: We're gonna take over the rest of the universe by the time you conquer Earth.

Zim: NOOOOO!!! I'll move along with my plans faster from now on!!!

Tak: Hey, I never thought about it that way before.

Jack: Now don't you think you owe Zim an apology?

Tak: You wish!! He IS the one who got me trapped in the firest place!

Zim: I was hungry:

Jack: Your not really helping yourself y'know.

Purple: Me and Red are in charge of the Irken Race. The control brain just oversees the smeets and is like a supreme court judge in a way.

Jack: I'm not putting up all the questions on this set either but, they're by _**prettilitLepoison:**_

_**to zim again: what would you do if dib took a bullet for you, then ended up confessing his feelings.. meaning that he really likes you, and is attracted to you..! (But he still hates you) to dib: same question, what if zim took a bullet for you and just before he died, confessed his feelings?? to zim and dib: why, in some of the (unaired) episodes, are you guys so slashy together? like in mopiness of doom, nubs of doom and so forth? its like you hate each other, yet you sort of need each other as well..? to gaz: pets skull necklace do you really hate your own brother? or do you just think hes annoying and stupid?? huh?!**_

Zim and Dib: I wouldn't take a bullet for HIM both point at the other and I don't like HIM finger points again in that way at all!!!

Zim: I don't need Dib

Dib: I don't need Zim trying to take over Earth.

Gaz: He annoys me so much and he embarrasses me all the time, that I am forced to hate him.

Jack: My brother annoys me all the time but I don't hate him.

Gaz: You don't live with Dib.

Jack: And I'm glad I don't! Now the last questions for this chapter are from _**Zim'sMostLoyalServant:**_

_**Thanks for posting my question first! Now I have one for the Tallests. Why didn't you guys just offically banish Zim. Again. Wouldn't it be easier than putting up with his fake mission for so long? **_

Jack: Well, you are Zim's most loyal servant so, it only seemed right.

Red: Zim's transmissions are just so amusing, we can't get rid of that!!

Zim: Um, your welcome?

Jack: And that's all for this chapter folks! But maybe if you post more questions, we'll post more answers. Brilliant!!

Gir: Can I have my piggy now?

Jack: No, you screamed 'taco' in my ear and-

Gir: AAHHHH!!! AAAAHHHHH!! AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!

Jack: FINE!! Here's your pig!!

Gir: YAAAAAY!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: No IZ characters are mine. This disclaimer is for the rest of the story.**

Jack: Wow, this'll be a very short chapter.

Zim: Why?

Jack: We only have one question and it's from _**tigergurl4kish78:**_

_**tallest: you guys give meh headaches you know that right? Gir: hands gir taco and piggy Dib: sorry bout that. i just wanted to know. Zim: that was my ear ya know! rubs ear one word; ZADR!! i blame that. no it's not wrong!! bonks zim on teh head hands jack earplugs there ya go! **_

Red: How do WE give YOU headaches? I'm the one with the headache, answering all these questions.

Gir: Now I have 2 tacos and 2 piggies!! YAAAAAAAY!!!!

Jack: Thanks for the earplugs. Not a moment to soon I might add. -puts earplugs on-

Zim: Well, sorry if I like to be loud! And stop hitting me!!

Dib and Zim: NO!!!!!

Jack: What?

Zim: Keep sending in questions that I want to answer!!!

Dib: OR, send him questions that he doesn't want to answer and I'll answer them!


	5. Chapter 5

Jack: I should just wait and let the questions pile up instead of making really short chapters.

Zim: Then why don't you do that now?

Jack: Because I already started this one! The only question for _this_ chapter comes from _**prettiliTLepoison:**_

_**zim: would you rather die a most very painful death or make sweet, sweet love to dib? how about tak? dib: are you bi? i really think you are! giggle if your straight, u must have at least bi-curious?? tallest: does your race know what love is? or just hate?**_

Zim: I'd rather DIE than love Dib!!! Tak though...

Tak: DON'T even think about it!

Jack: Ohhh, I better put these earplugs in before I lose my hearing again. -puts earplugs in again- I don't even remember why I took these off. I had them on in the last chapter.

Dib: -sighs- No, I am not bi. I really don't know what I did to deserve being called bi! Someone PLEASE tell me!!

Red: Figure it out on your own human. Anyway, yes our race does know what love is. And hate. Both.

Purple: Yep! We love, we hate, and we conquer!!

Jack: PLEASE send in questions that either confuse Dib, give Red a headache, or all of the above and more. PLEASE!!!

Gir: and thank you!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Jack: See? Look what happens when I wait for questions, I get a whole bunch!!

Zim: That's great now let's get on with it.

Jack: WHAT? -takes off earplugs- What did you say?

Zim: Just get on with the questions!!!

Jack: Okay, okay. The first set belogs to _**mewmewice:**_

_**Ok! Dib are you crazy and why don't you get a different hobbie? Red:Do you like Zim?ZIM ZIM ZIM. Gaz: Have you ever heard of might and magic?Theres alot of killing in that game. Dib: Why is your head so big??I mean it's realy big!**_

Dib: Two things; one...MY HEADS NOT BIG!!! THAT'S THE LAST TIME I'M GOING TO ANSWER ANYTHING ABOUT MY HEAD!!!

Jack: -thankfully put the earplugs back on before Dib started screaming- Yay! They work!! -earplugs fall out of his ear and land in an inconvieniently placed crack in the floor- NOOOOO!!! My hearings back!!!!!

Dib: Do you mind, I'm trying to answer a qhuestion here! And two...yes, I am crazy but I'm not getting a different hobby! I like finding explanations to the paranormal!

Red: Do I like Zim? If your talking about love, then no. If your talking about friendship, then no again.

Gaz: I beat that game 50 times already. Good game though.

Jack: -still whining about new earplugs- then I'll glue 'em to my ears and then- oh, here's _**Mommaleasey**_ with the next questions:

_**YAY! I like the responses. They're fun to read. Hey Red, why do tallests only have two fingers? If you don't have a middle finger you'll never be able to flick someone off! Hey Purple, have you ever met Bazooka Joe? Zim, can I have some asprin? **_

Red: We don't need to flick people off. If they dis us in any way, we throw them out into the dark void of space. It's pretty funny to watch actually.

Purple: Who's Bazooka Joe?

Zim: Here ya go. -hands Asprin extra strength to Mommaleasey-

Jack: I'm over my earplug problem for now so I can get on with these questions. And next is _**tigergurl4kish78:**_

_**Tallest: how? because you guys are worse than my brother and sister!! and yout think zim is annoying! Zim: No! i will not stop! hits him again look up zadr on deviantart and then you can't get mad at me! i didn't start it! Dib: have you ever thought about being goth? and wats your fav type of music? your welcome for teh earplugs by teh way!**_

Red: Wait, what?

Purple: I think she's refering to the last question we had to answer for her.

Red: Oh, the headache thing. Zim IS annoying in a funny way!

Zim: STOP HITTING ME WOMAN!!!!

Jack: -rubs his temples and groans in agony-

Dib: Poor Jack. Anyway, even though I prbably pull off a really good goth look, I don't do chains or dark make-up or anything like that. And my favorite music has got to be from the band 'The Ramus'. They're awesome!

Jack: Yeah, thanks. And the next questions are from-

Zim: My most loyal servant!

Jack: Yes. _**Zim'sMostLoyalServant:**_

_**Okay, I have several questions this time. Gir-How do you get into that club when you're dressed like a dog? What kind of club lets dogs in? Zim-What would you do if the Tallests OFFICIALLY abandoned you on Earth? Red and Purple-What happened to Invader Tenn after those faulty SIR units trashed her base? Any Irken-What color eyes did Tallest Miyuki have? 'cause I heard that she had green eyes, but some people said she had blue eyes.**_

Gir: I just walked right in and started dancin'!! -starts breakdancing-

Zim: Um, I don't know why they would do that to the greatest Irken Invader ever!! -Red and Purple both snicker a little-

Red: Ahem, Invader Tenn is still on her planet trying to conquer it.

Purple: She wasn't hurt by the SIR units, she just had to build a new base. All's well that end's well.

Random Irken: Tallest Miyuki had a set of turquiose eyes. That's why everyone thinks thar her eyes are either blue or green.

Jack: And next is _**Merdina:**_

_**Hey guys, I have questions for you all: Zim, you are adorable. How many girls (or guys, I dunno...) have you had as your "love pig" back on Irk? And why do you always refer to yourself in third person? Have you always talked like that? Dib, unless it's like that naturally, how much gel does it take to keep your scythe up straight? How long do you spend styling it? Red, what's so cool about lasers anyway? Purple, would you die for Red? That is all. **_

Zim: I am adorable aren't I? Um, I really didn't get into relationships back on Irk. I was too serious about my Invader training to have a relationship. And I'm not talking in third person NOW am I? I just do it to annoy people sometimes.

Dib: I made my hair stand up like this when I was really little by, yes, using a lot of gel. It just kind of stayed that way, I don't know how but I like it so I really don't care.

Red: Lasers are awesome!! They can do this! -Laser shoots out of nowhere and hits Purple in the eye-

Purple: AAAAHHHH!!!!!

Red: Can a smoke machine do that? I didn't think so.

Purple: -rubs eye and gets up off floor- Yeah, I guess I would die for Red. We are brothers after all.

Jack: And next, again we have _**wiltsfan1993:**_

_**Hey me again. Sorry about what happened in the 1st chap Dib. I just got carried away. Dib- do you have feelings for Tak. In the episode where you 2 first met I knew you 2 would be perfect together. Not like Tak and Zim. Tak is smart and Zim is stupid. You on the other hand are smart and didn't even loose your memory when she tried too. And I know how you feel. People call me crazy when I say that ghosts and aliens exsist.**_

Dib: It's okay. Sometimes I do think I'm Emo. And NO I don't have feelings for Tak...her ship beat me up.

Tak: You have got to be kidding!!

Zim: I know!! I'm not stupid!!

Tak: Not that, the fact that me and Dib would be perfect together, HA! Me and a human? Yeah right.

Zim: What about me then?

Tak: No.

Dib: Tak's mind tricks only work on the weak minded. Obviously, I'm NOT weak minded. And I'm glad you understand how I feel.

Jack: I'm glad someone does cuz I sure don't. Anyway, last set of questions is from _**jellymaster:**_

_**Here are my questions to bring DOOM to them all! Dib: You want to dissect Zim, right? You know, with that scyth-like hair of yours, have you ever just thought of cutting it off so you can dissect Zim with it yourself instead waiting for those stupid people to figure out Zim's an alien? (Cuz that'll take a decade...) Zim: WHY do you make fangirls fall in love with you so much? IT'S MADNESS! I MUST KNOW THE SECRET TO THE MADNESS! Gaz: Ever tried playing "Destroy All Humans"? Lots of killing and exploding heads goes on in that game! Red: Are you secretly, MADLY in love Purple but won't admit it? ANSWER or else I'll make you face the wrath of Cutie Cashew Bear! BEHOLD THE POWER OF HIS CUTENESS! Purple: WHY do make think you are so amazing and cute that I made a fangirl OC for you? WHY, DARN YOU!?? Gir: Why do you like screaming so much? I mean, sure its fun, but you take it to the EXTREME! Lard Narr- How did you get so popular with just merely ONE episode? TELL ME, DARN YOU! Tak- Why did your awsomeness lead your fans to pair you up with AMAZING ZIM? Btw, Jack you're gonna more than one pair of earplugs for something like this. HERE'S A LIFETIME SUPPLY! That's all! For now.. PURPLE IS MINE! swings bat to keep away other Purple fangirls GET AWAY, YOU FANGIRL DEMONS! **_

Dib: Yes, I thought about cutting it, but then It would take to long to grow back. And I'll convice everyone that Zim's an alien sooner than you think!!

Zim: Good luck with that!! Nobody will ever believe you!! And fangirls fall in love with me because I'm so amazing!!!

Gaz: I'm practically living in the game nowadays. But yes, I have played them and beaten both. Just waiting for the third game of the series to come out.

Red: Why would I be madly in love with my own brother? That's just crazy...and disgusting!!! And get that evil bear away from me!!!!

Purple: I guess because I just am amazing and cute. Glad to have a fangirl.

Gir: Cuz It fun!! WOOOHOOOO!!!!!!

Lard Narr: AAHHHH!! That blasted robot is yelling again!! The Resisty, no matter how stupid a name, is just plain greatness. We will take down the Armada one day and-

Red: But not today! Shoot them down!!!

The Resisty: AAAAAHHHHH!!!! NOOOOOO!!!! SHRINKY SELF-DESTUCT!!! -small explosion-

Tak: I don't know how it happened.

Zim: SEE? I am AMAZING!! FEEL HONORED!!!

Jack: YAAAY!! Earplugs to last me forever!!!! Send in more questions so that I can test these out next chapter!!!

Purple: I don't know whether I should feel honered to have such a dedicated fangirl, or just a little creeped out.


	7. Chapter 7

Jack: Okay, we have A LOT of questions to cover in a very short amount of time.

Zim: Why are we rushing?

Jack: I'M rushing!!! I have to- oh, nevermind. Let's start with..._**jellymaster:**_

_**I'M BACK! evil laugh Yes, I'm insane. DEAL WITH IT! Dib: Are you aware that I made a fangirl OC for you? Don't worry! She's a paranormal investigator as well! Zim: If you are so amazing, why are you so terrified of Sizz-Lorr? Is it because he's bigger than you or was it because he's the most worse boss to ever imagine? Red: NO! I WILL NOT KEEP THE BEAR AWAY FROM YOU! BEHOLD HIS CUTENESS, DARN YOU! WHY ARE YOU IMMUNE TO THE CUTENESS!? YOU SHOULD EXPLODED BY HIS CUTENESS BY NOW LIKE ALL THE OTHER IRKENS I TESTED THIS ON- I mean, um, LOOK OVER THERE! GIANT DOUGHNUTS! Purple: WHY ARE YOU SO CUTE!? And you aware that a lot of people make you and your brother the villains of most story ideas that include ZADR or ZADF? In one of those kind of stories they made Red betray you AND kill you! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE RED FOR THAT!! NEVER! gets out "Kill Red" chainsaw Yes, I NAME my chainsaws. Gir: Do you like Mimi? Because a lot of people pair you up with her. Well, mainly the ZATR fans. And I'm one them...ocassionally. DON'T KILL ME TAK! Tak: WHY ARE YOU SO AWSOME!?? TELL ME OR SHARE RED'S FATE OF THE CUTIE CASHEW BEAR! Gaz: Here's a free chainsaw for whenever Dib drives you insane! Dib: YES, I'm asking you two questions! SILENCE! Would you be sad if Zim died or commited suicide? Because if he did, you wouldn't have anything else to do in your free time but get picked on and laughed at like before Zim came to Earth. Oh, and I also have another question for you! WHY DO YOU TORMENT YOUR FANS BY MAKING YOURSELF SO HARD TO DRAW!?? I'm a really good artist, yet it's so hard for me to remember how to draw YOU! Zim's easy to draw, so I draw him lots! Although, the Tallest are hard to draw as well...hmm. I love being insane! Now I see why Zim loves being insane so much!**_

Jack: ...wow.

Dib: Why doesn't anyone tell me these things??! I think I should be told that I have a fangirl y'know!!

Zim: Nobody cares!!! And I'm not scared of Sizz-lorr...I, just, don't like taking orders from people other than my Tallest.

Red: GET THAT BEAR AWAY FROM ME!!!! I DON'T WANT TO EXPLODE!!!! AAAAHHHH- Ohhhh, DONUTS!! YAAAAY!!!! -starts stuffing his mouth-

Purple: Hey!! Leave some donuts for me Red!!! And yes, I'm aware that me and Red are made the villains and frankly, I don't know why. But, um, your REALLY starting to creep me out with the whole, naming the chainsaw and killing Red business.

Gir: I LIKE MIMI!!!!!

Tak: I just am. And since I did tell you, you'll keep that freaky doll away from me!!!!

Gaz: Thanks. I think I'll use it later tonight.

Dib: -goes into a fetal position in a corner- Help me.

Gaz: -grins evily-

Dib: Um, I would be kind of disappointed if Zim died because I wouldn't have anyone else to prove they're an alien. And, I didn't know I was hard to draw. I guess all my mucsels-

Jack and Zim: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!! Your kidding right!!??

Dib: -sighs- Nevermind.

Zim: I'm not insane!! I'm just-

Jack: Mentally ill, and now, onto _**Jack The Obssesive Maniac**_'s questions__

_**THIS!! is pretty alright ya-know AND if this is how you ask questions then... ZIM, what is the one thing you hate MORE than the Dib-Monkey? **_

Zim: 2 words- Earth, food. I hate it!!! It makes me sick!! The only things I can eat are Gir's waffles and my Irken food.

Jack: Gir's waffles are good and all, but I don't like eating waffles with peanuts and soap in them. Anyway, here's the next set by _**7-dark-dreams:**_

_**Almighty Tallest: Would you let me rule earth when you take over it? (It's been my life goal and we both know Zim's uncapable of doing it) I could rule by your side. I'm not a pitiful earth human BTW I'm a hot rocking Earth Demoness. And I'm 7'4**_

Red: Uh, sure, I guess.

Purple: You can make Zim be your slave or something!!

Zim: WHAT?! I WILL NOT BE THE SLAVE OF SOME PITIFUL EARTH MONKEY-

Jack: Zim, one, STOP YELLING!!! My year supply of earplugs didn't last long due to the fact that Gir mixed them in with the brownies he was making, and two, 7-dark-dreams isn't a human. She's a 7'4 Earth Demoness.

Red and Purple: NO!!! SHE'S TALLER THAN US!!!

Jack: What did I just get done saying about my earplugs?! And she's not Irken so you two are still the awesome leaders that you are.

Red and Purple: YES!! We still rule!!!

Jack: Yes you do. And next question is by-

Zim: Not her again!! She keeps hitting me!!!

Jack: Hey, I like this girl. She's the one who gave me all those earplugs! And we're talking about _**tigergurl4kish78:**_

_**-**_ _**gives jack headphones to block out noise- dib: i could picture you as a goth or emo. i don't like chains either. zim: no! hits him oh did you know thatmy friend loves you? she is crazy about you and she's driving me nuts! -bangs head on wall- thats why i don't like you!**_

Jack: Finally!! Something that won't be used as marshmellows!! -puts headphones on- Thanks!!

Dib: I guess I do look pretty Emo. But I'm not.

Zim: AAAHHHH!! NOT AGAIN!!! -hides under table for protection-

Jack: These fit perfectly!!! And these next question belong to _**MyWhiteLady:**_

_**AND THEREFORE, I POST ANOTHER QUESTION: Jack, dude - why isn't the working for you? S: Zim - I SEE ONE-SIDED ZATR LUV HERE. YAY. Tak - Why DO you hate Zim? I mean - it's been 50 years already, and 20 years from now you can take your test, so it means by the time you get back to Devastis it'll be time. YAY. Dib - How come we never see your real eyes? HUH? HUH? HUH?! **_

Jack: Sweet, I got a question. Uh, I don't know why my little stars aren't showing up. It's strange. This is an announcment to everybody reading; start using dashes because my little stars won't show up. Them not showing up kind of ruined my first chapter.

Zim: Finally, no more ZADR crap. Me and Tak, that's what I'm talking about.

Tak: In your dreams! Well, Zim ruined my life TWICE now and do you really think I want to wait 20 more years to take the same test that I could have easily passed? Impending Doom 2 could be over by then!!

Dib: Not if I can help it! You alien scum will NEVER take Earth!!! And If I take my glasses off, I go completly blind. I think you can see my eyes through my glasses though.

Jack: I think I have time to do 1 more question. And the lucky person is..._**Zim'sMostLoyalServant:**_

_**Zim-Who do you hate more, Dib or Tak? Dib-Have you ever investigated Ms. Bitters? 'cause I don't think she's human. Tak-Why did you wait 50 years to track down Zim? The Tallests-What happens to you if some other Irken grows taller than you? Do you retire or just get demoted? Gaz-One word, ZAGR. Gir-Do you like potato salad? Lard Nar-Are you the leader of the Resisty or just its chief soilder? That's all for now. **_

Zim: Dib, duh.

Dib: I don't even want to go NEAR Ms. Bitters.

Tak: I had to build MIMI and my ship, so it took awhile. It's not easy to find Irken ship parts y'know.

Red: Well, the control brain would recognize the taller Irken and we will just have to step down. We still get to ride on the Massive and get free food, but it just wouldn't be the same.

Purple: It's kind of like we retire. We would still do nothing all day though.

Gaz: One word-NO.

Gir: POTATO SALAD!!! WOOOHOOO!!!!

Lard-Narr: I'm the leader of the Resisty.

Jack: And that's all for now. Thanks for the headphones!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Jack: These headphones are awesome!! They block out screaming, but I can still hear people. It's strange and cool!!

Zim: That's great now, can we move onto the questions? I want to answer all the ones about ME!!!

Jack: Uh, that's the point. Anyway, the first set belongs to _**jellymaster:**_

_**-evil laugh- MORE QUESTIONS OF DOOM! Well, are few aren't...but,um, SILENCE! Zim- I scented a bit of fear in that last answer of yours! But seriously, ARE you afraid of Sizz-Lorr or not? That question was tormenting me ALL NIGHT! ALL NIGHT! This time you HAVE to answer or face the wrath of Cutie Cashew Bear! btw, DO you have any personal phobias or fears? Don't worry! You can tell me! If anybody laughs I'll cut them up with my chainsaw! except if its Purple or TAK, you'll have to pay me money to cut them up. Tak- Do you REALLY hate Zim as much you say you do? And thank GOODNESS you didn't realize I'm a ZATR fan! DON'T KILL ME! Dib- MUSCLES!?? LOL! AHAHAHAHA, sorry, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA! I think your cute as well, but let's not get crazy shall we? Purple: Sorry about the whole thing earlier about wanting to kill Red and NAMING my chainsaws, its just that I had like, 5 cups of Mountain Dew! So I could only keep in my insanity for so long! Gaz: Have you listened to Vanessa Mae before? Her music ROCKS! But let me warn you, most of her stuff is electric violin. btw, I think ZAGR is BLECH as well. Gir: You are SO CUTE! WHY are you SO CUTE!?? Zim: Who do you prefer? GIR or Minimoose? Red- Cashew IS NOT a doll, he's a cuddly Teddy Bear! So Phbbt! And you're just lucky I let you have those doughnuts. I was feeling rather generous.**_

Zim: I am NOT afraid of Sizz-Lorr!!!! I just don't like working at Foodcourtia when I could be doing my mission!!!

Jack: Now, maybe the question won't torment you as much I hope.

Zim: If a fear of Earth food was a phobia, that would be it. My only phobia.

Tak: Well, now that you just ANNOUNCED that your a ZATR fan, i'll have to punish you in some way. And yes, I hate, no, LOATH Zim.

Jack: Ouch.

Dib: Hey, when I grow up, I'll have muscles then!!!

Purple: Well then, that explains everything!!! Mountain Dew will definetly make you go crazy after awhile!!!

Gaz: I've never heard of her.

Jack: -Gasps- You've never heard of her before?!

Gaz: No.

Jack: Okay, neither have I.

Gir: I am cute!!! I REALLY AM!!!! YAAAAY!!!!! I'M CUTE!!!!!!

Jack: See? I can't hear his screaming, but I can hear everything else around me. It's really strange.

Zim: Gir all the way. Minimoose is a failure.

Red: Well, _SORRY_ if I can't tell the difference between a doll and a stuffed bear! And can you be more generous and make some more donuts?

Jack: She can if she wants to. Next set of questions from _**Crazy Zim fan:**_

_**Zim-do you think that if you WEREN'T trying to rule the Earth, you and Dib could hypotheticly be friends? Dib-same question. tallests-what would you if Zim really did conquer Earth? Gir-your driving over the ocean when you get a flat tire, how many pancakes does it take to make a doghouse? Lard Narr-has anyone ever called you Lardy, Mr.Butter, Butter Ball, or anything similar? Everyone-can any of you do the Safety Dance? If so, do it.**_

Zim: No. And because your going to ask why not, It's because I wouldn't be on that planet if I wasn't trying to rule it.

Dib: ...I'm not trying to rule earth though.

Jack: Just pretend!!!

Dib: Uh, I guess we couldn't because Zim wouldn't be trying to take it over and so he wouldn't be here.

Purple: I guess we would have to add Earth to our list of captured planets.

Gir: Hmmmm...3 BAMILLION PANCAKES!!!!!

Lard-Narr: No one has ever called me any of those ridiculous names and they hopefully won't start anytime soon!

Everyone: No.

Jack: I've never even HEARD of the safety dance!! Anyway, next questions from _**Merdina:**_

_**Sorry about my first question, Jack, but I thought we ought to really test out your new earplugs. GIR, how loud can you scream? And also, why do you want to be a mongoose? Zim, what exactly was the test with the beaver and the toy taxi-cab? What could you possibly test with those? And why did Keef win it? Gaz, Tallest Purple would die for his brother. Would you die for yours? Do you even like Dib? Dib, did you take any notice of Gretchen when she gave you the Valentines meat slabs? Thanks! **_

Jack:OH NO!! I don't think even my headphones can block out Gir screaming at the top of his lungs!!!! Please NO!!!!!!!

Gir: ooookay. -takes in HUGE breath of air- **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**-**somewhere in the Mario universe-

Mario: Did anyone just hear what sounded like a robot sreaming at the top of his lungs?

Everyone around him: No.

-back where we are-

Gir: -giggles uncontrollably-

Jack: Oh my gosh!!! My headphones actually worked!! -headphones break in half- NOOOOOO!!! NOT AGAIN!!!

Zim: I don't even remember anymore what I did with those things. Keef won it because he outbested the rest of those pathetic humans!!

Gaz: I don't know. I'll get back to you on that later.

Dib: I noticed all the slabs of meat she gave me, but I don't really like raw meat so I just ignored it.

Jack: You should have given me the meat!!! While I tackle Dib, the next and probably last question for this chapter is from _**ItsukaFuuryu:**_

_**Ha ha! this is great. Okay, time to go into my long zadr theory of DOOM! Okay, first episode, Dib chased Zim w/ a pair of handcuffs. Zim saved Dib from the Halloweenies (Zim, if you're so AMAZING! couldn't u have gotten out on ur own?) And last, but certainly not least, Zim called Dib delicious! How would you know that, anyway, Zim? heh heh. Not to mention how the two of you r ALWAYS tackling each other. And you have to admit the two of you do kinda need each other. I mean, without one, the other wouldn't have anything to do. Like when Dib tried to pursue REAL SCIENCE! Zim just laid around all day and got fat and Dib was bored. And now for something completely different! Tak, What happened to you after Zim threw you into space**_

Dib: -beaten and bruised now- I was trying to capture Zim for autopsy!!!

Zim: Yes, I suppose I COULD have gotten out of Dib's big head by myself. But then, that would have been a really short episode if that happened. And I don't remember EVER calling the Dib-human delicious!! LIES!!!!

Jack: Zim? I have no headphones so please, do me a favor and KEEP YOUR VOICE DOWN!!!

Zim: I will if you will too!!

Jack: Deal!

Zim: That script never came out!! No one was supposed to see me get fat!!! CUR- Ahem, curse you!!!

Jack: In a couple of days, all the questions should be answered and there will be no more distractions. But for now, bon voyage!!


	9. Chapter 9

Jack: I didn't realize how far behind I was in the questions!! Enough stalling though!! Let's start with _**Mikenator:**_

_**YEAH! I'm back! Zim and Tak- What would it take for a human to be considered your equal or even a match for you? If you're gonna say it's impossible don't answer it. Tallest Purple and Red- Does the Massive have ship hangars? If it does, would you be prepared if one of your enemies were brave enough to pull an Independance Day on you? Oh, and Jack, here's a sound-proof room. (Builds it in like 5 seconds) You can lock characters who yell alot into it. MWAHAHAHAHA! **_

Zim: So, I don't answer it if I'll say it's impossible?

Tak: That's what he said.

Zim: Oh. Guess I'm not answering it.

Purple: No, the Massive doesn't have hangers. We teleport ships into the Massive though.

Red: And so, if our enemies DID pull an Independance Day on us, we obviously wouldn't teleport them in-

Purple: And we'll blow 'em up instead!

Jack: Oh-my-gosh...THANK YOU!!!! Gir, there's a whole bunch of tacos for you in that room over there!!

Gir: WOOOOOOHOOOOOOO!!!!! TACOS!!!!!!!

Jack: -locks Gir in soundproof room- Finally!!!

Zim: You just better hope that nobody makes Gir scream again. That room might fall apart.

Jack: Yes, I can only hope. And next is from _**Zim'sMostLoyalServant:**_

_**Okay, first I have a general question for any of the Irkens-what is the sqeedlyspooch for? None of the fanfics I've read can agree on that. Some authors thinks that it's the Irken equivelant of a stomach, while others think it's like a lung or a heart. So, what does it do? Now, a more personnal question for Gaz-WHY THE HECK NOT!? You and Zim have so much in common. You both hate Dib in particular and the rest of humanity in general, and you are both-in a word-evil. Sure Zim is "special", but he is a genius in a unique sense of the word. Togethor, you could actually take over the world. Just think about it. **_

Tak: Our squeedlyspooches are for all of the above.

Zim: The lower part of the squeedlyspooch serves as a stomach, the middle part serves as lungs, and the top part serves as a heart. It's much bigger than what was seen on TV.

Gaz: I'll say it again-NO. Ask me again and I will rain doom upon your evil ZAGR loving heart!!

Jack: Plus, someone gave her a chainsaw so, watch out!!

Zim: I am a genius!! HA!

Jack: Sure you are. Now, onto the questions from _**prettilitTLepoison:**_

_**heres a very intriging question for the zimmeh! yes i called you zimmeh, zim!! haha.. anyway my question is this: what if when you came to earth, dib was still crazy and a paranormal freak (i love you dib!!) but instead of trying to stop you, he would try to help you? do you think you and him might become friends.. maybe more? a question for The Almighty Tallests: considering there are very few females on Irk, as I've heard, is it possible that everyone on Irk is Bisexual?! even though i am sure you guys do not have sexual organs.. hm, do you? (jhonen says you don't but i think your hiding.. hmm?!!) and one more for zim: would you rather kiss Purple, Red or Dib... PICK ONE DAMNIT!! ...cough.. ahem! sorry, im very fan-girlish today!**_

Zim: Don't-call-me-that EVER again!!

Jack: Ha! That's funny!! Everyone should start giving you different nicknames!! They're hilarious!!

Zim: SHUT UP!! And...If the Dib-human really wanted to help take over Earth and it wasn't some kind of trap...then maybe. And NOT maybe more!!!

Red:...There are plenty of females on Irk!! Not many wanted to be Invaders though so, they all stayed home.

Purple: I don't think anyone's bi. And yes, we have sexual organs.

Zim: NEITHER!!!

Jack: Keep screaming like that Zim and you'll be in that sound-proof room next!!

Zim: Okay, sorry! Just don't send me in there with Gir!!!

Jack: Alright, alright. Next questions from _**jellymaster:**_

_**Red: FINE! If you just GOTTA have doughnuts! Here's a lifetime supply. And share them with the soldiers on the Massive. Don't you know there starving!?? Oh yea, let Purple have some doughnuts, too. I like stuffed animals of any kind but; I HATE DOLLS! They creep me out more than PRaZR does. And let me tell you, THAT IZ couple idea is REALLY SCARY! If you don't what it is, look it up on DA. Here's a Barf Bag just in case. Purple: Are you and Red REALLY brothers? Because you two don't look alike at all. Although you two DO enjoy a lot of the same things. ANSWER ME! I didn't type this in for NOTHING! btw, I'm not THAT crazy since the Mountain Dew affects wore off of me, but I'm still a MADLY INSANE Purple fangirl! Zim and Dib: You two wouldn't kill me if you knew I was currently working on a ZADF story, would you? Gir: Do you hate Minimoose? Because in the script of the episode "Nubs of Doom", Zim loved Minimoose more than you. DO YOU!?? Zim: Were you and Skooge really friends back when you two were cute wittle smeebies? Because some IZ fansites claim you were. And another thing, does Skooge SERIOUSLY live in your basement!?? It said so in the script of "Nubs of Doom". Dib: Do you hate Proffessor Membrane because he isn't home a lot? Gaz: Do you really hate Dib that much? Sure his voice fills you with a terrible rageIf you don't answer, I'm not even gonna bother trying to threaten YOU with Cutie Cashew Bear. You'll probably eat him or rip him in half.hides Cutie Cashew Bear Tak: Harsh. Good thing Zim didn't hear you. But was Zim REALLY that much of a nuisance back when he was younger on Irk? And do you REALLY have to hurt me because I'm A ZATR fan? I've made any stories yet! Zim: Do you know who your Mom and Dad are? Do Irkens on Irk even HAVE parents? Or is DNA just taken from any male and female and put into DNA Donor machine and a smeet is born after a while? I heard something like in a couple scary ZADR stories. That's all for now! BACK TO THE UPDATING OF MY IZ STORY "The Arising of The Deliscously Evil Mutant GingerBread Men of Toxic DOOM!"**_

Red: Yaaay!! Donuts!!!! -starts stuffing handfuls into his mouth-

Purple: Fine, we'll share with everyone else.

Jack: Those romances are really scary!!!

Purple -swallows mouthful of donuts- Yes. We are brothers.

Red: We look alike!! What are you talking about? We just have different eye colors and voices, that's it!

Purple: Um...I'm glad I have a madly insane fangirl.

Zim and Dib: YOUR WHAT?!!?

Gir -from inside sound-proof room-...

Jack: -sighs- I guess I'll have to open the door. -opens the door a crack-

Gir: ME AND MINIMOOSE ARE FRIENDS!!!!!

Jack: -quickly closes door before Gir could say anything else- answer you question?

Zim: Nobody was supposed to see those scripts!!!!! Yes, skoodge does really live in my basement and yes, I liked minimoose a lot more than Gir in that episode because Gir was seriously gettin gon my nerves!!

Dib: No, I don't hate my dad. He's just really busy, that's all.

Gaz: Yes I do. Very much.

Tak: Yes sadly, I have to hurt you. But not right now. And he was a bigger nuisance than he was right now.

Zim: See? I've changed then!!

Tak: Yeah right.

Zim: -glares at her- Irkens don't have real parents. The closest thing we have to a parent is that cold, unfeeling, robot arm.

Jack: Darn. I thought I'd have time for one more question but, since I don't, we'll finish the rest tomorrow. For sure!!!

Dib: Now watch. Your gonna get so many new questions that you WON'T be able to finish them all!

Jack...Dib, please go into the sound-proof room.

Dib: What?! Why!?

Jack: Because I know what Gaz means when she says your voice fills her with a terrible rage. It does that to me too. Now go!!

Dib: -sighs and then walks into soundproof room where Gir is screaming about how good friends he and minimoose are-

Jack: ALL questions should be answered by tomorrow! Promise!!


	10. Wow, 10 chapters all ready

Jack: I'm back and I know i'm gonna finish the rest of the questions today!!

Zim: Because you promised everyone you would?

Jack: That AND, we have a special guest here today...my little brother Lenny!!!!

Lenny: And I'm only here because there's nothing but 'Dora the Explorer' on TV. -both he and Jack shudder-

Jack: So I just saved your life.

Lenny: I guess you did.

Zim: Wait, so now we have to deal with you to?! Who signed me up for this question thing anyway!?

Jack: I did but for good cause. Everybody had questions that they were just dying to ask you all and I made that possible for them. But enough about what I do for everybody, Lenny, why don't you start us off?

Lenny: Cool! Ahem, the first set of questions belong to _**MyWhiteLady:**_

_**PREPARE YOURSELVES, CUZ I'M GUNNA BECOME A REGULAR REVIEWER HERE. Tak - Yeah, uh, the second time thing... yeah... did you fix Mimi yet? Red and Pur - Are you really brothers, or just best friends... that... ACT LIKE BROTHERS... or something? Mimi - CAN YOU TALK?! 8D Shloonktapooxis - HOW DO YOU FLOAT? It's awesome. TEACH ME. :P **_

Tak: Well, after Zim made her_ blow a fuse and wrecked my genius snack plan for the Tallest _-glares daggers at Zim- I was only able to fix her holographic disguise.She's now a cat with some serious behavioral problems.

Zim: If looks could kill, I'd be dead right now.

Jack: Ya think?

Red and Purple: We ARE brothers!!!

Jack and Lenny: So are we!

Mimi:...

Tak: Mimi can't talk. If you haven't noticed, she doen't have a mouth.

Jack: Who's Shloonktapooxis?

Lenny: I don't know but I'm going to the next questions. And they're by _**tigergurl4kish78:**_

_**-cries for teh headphones- that was my last pair to. okay i have to ask cuz you disproved crazy zim fans question: zim if you came to take over teh world but found out it was a lie but stayed cuz you could leave (for random reasons) and didn't try to take over teh world anymore could you and dib at LEAST be FRIENDS!! dib: wat do you think? that was long. -dies after hitting zim-**_

Jack: That's okay. I have sound-proof room now.

Zim: Um, I don't know. I think I'd still be a little parnoid of him dragging me to an autopsy table but, I guess.

Dib: If he really won't try to take over the Earth anymore, then possibly we could be sorta friends.

Zim: Wait, did she just die?

Jack: That's what it reads. I hope yuor happy Zim.

Zim: What did I do?!

Lenny: Uh, moving on before a fight breaks out, the next questions are from _**ItsukaFuuryu:**_

_**Uh, Zim, yah u did. "Girl Who Cried Gnome" episode w/ Moofy. You said "The Dib. The Dib! I don't care how delicious he is! He's evil!" so there. Anywayz, i never got my answer from Tak. What happened after you were shoved out into space? Oh, and Zim, if you wanna take over the world so bad, you better hurry up. I got a penguin army and i'm not afriad to use it. Hey Dib, where'd u get your trench coat? And i hope u didn't get the wrong idea. Your prolly my fave character so there. (I'm still gonna take over w/ a penguin army though muhahahaha!) That is all.**_

Zim: I...uh, don't remember what you are talking about...

Lenny: Wow, you called Dib delicious.

Zim: I don't remember my exact words!!! And if I DID say something along those lines, then I'm gonna go in that corner over there and start gagging.

Tak: Sorry for not answering. Anyway, I just drifted out in space really. I had to put up with MIMI being annoying for a full 6 months, until I crash landed on the planet Dirt and they made me do janitorial duties again. It was dreadful!

Zim: Well, I had to live with Gir singing the Doom Song for 6 months straight!!

Jack: Hey man, the Doom Song is an awesome song and if Gir weren't locked in the sound-proof room, i'd make him sing it!!

Zim: NOOOO!!!! NOT AGAIN!!!

Jack: Or now, you can join him in the sound-proof room!

Zim: No! I'll be quieter.

Lenny: Good 'cause that hurt my ears.

Jack: Welcome to my world lil bro.

Lenny: Your world hurts.

Zim: Hey, wait a minute!! Can I borrow your army of penguins to take over this filthy planet?

Dib: My dad gave it to me when I was little. I don't know where he got it though. You'll have to ask him. And I'm glad that I'm your favorite.

Zim: Noooooo!!! Let ME use the penguin army to take over the Earth!!

Jack: Great, now penguins will be running around the world soon.

Lenny: Hey, penguins are awesome!! And next is from _**7-dark-dreams:**_

_**Sable- SWEETNESS! I GET A ZIM SLAVE! -brings out flamethrower- Zim, go get the almighty tallest a soda. -points Flamethrower at him- NOW. -FROM LEXI -Sable's crazy servant- Gaz- You are so awesome. teach me TEACH ME! Dib- Your voice IS stupid but most the time Zim's is worse. Tell him that. And I bet you coud use reverse phycology to get Zim to reveal he's an alein. Zim- I pity you, Sable's gonna break you lika wild horse. Tak- Do you like the song "One girl Revolution?" That song SO goes with your personallity. I'm only sorta a fan of ZATR. I think it's funny when Zim trys, and you beat him up. **_

Zim: I am no slave-AAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!! -gets burned by flamethrower-

Jack: FIRE!!!!! -grabs flaethrower and starts torching everything- WOOHOO!!! BURN BABY, BURN!!!!!

Lenny: You just _had_ to have a flamethrower. Of all- no Jack, not this, AAAHHHH!!!!

**-PLEASE STAND BY-**

-everything in the studio is burned down...including the soundproof room-

Jack: FIRE IS AWESOME!!! -hugs flamethrower-

Everybody except Jack: LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO THE STUDIO!!!!

Zim: I didn't even do it this time!!

Jack: -looks at his wonderful work- This room really pulls off the burnt look.

Lenny: Let's try to forget what just happened and-

Jack: NOOOOO!!! I BURNT MY SOUND-PROOF ROOM DOWN!!!

Lenny: -sighs- And now I wish we still had it. Everybody, just continue while I try to calm my brother down.

Gaz: Teach you what? How to be awesome? You have to be born awesome, you can't teach someone to be awesome.

Dib: My voice isn't that stupid!!

Zim: His voice is worse than mine!! And what did I do to deserve getting broken in half?!

Tak: Yeah, I know it. And your right, it does go with my personality.

Zim: Why does everyone like it when I get beat up?! And since Jack's busy beating himself up and Lenny's just standing around watching him, I'M gonna announce who the next questions belong to..._**wiltsfan1993:**_

_**hey Jack me again. Zim- sorry for what I said about you being stupid but do you like evanesence. Tak- sorry to make you mad about the DATR question, but where did you get those awesome clothes. They're so cool. Gir- Have a piggy gives Gir A piggy Jack- Here is a new pair of head phones Dib- do you have feelings for Gretchen and if you don't who do you have a crush on. Purple- out of Zim, Dib, and Gir who is your fav? Red- how do you float off the ground Ms. Bitters- Are you a ghost or a robot? Cause its kind of weird how you come out of nowhere. Pro Membrane- I'm saying this for your childrens sake. SPEND MORE TIME WITH THEM! ONCE A YEAR ISN"T GOOD ENOUGH! Gaz- did you ever play spyro. that is all! **_

Jack: -in between beatings- Hey. -goes back to beating himself up-

Zim: You are forgiven. And yes, I know evanesence. They're music is pretty good.

Tak: I don't forgive that easily so, don't tick me off again. And I designed these clothes myself. I really didn't want to where that ugly red invader uniform. It clashes with my eyes.

Gir: YAAAY!!! PIGGY!!!!!!

Jack: More headphones!! -puts them on- NOBODY ask Gir to scream!!

Dib: No, I don't have feelings for gretchen. I don't really have a cruch on anyone.

Purple: Gir of course! He drives Zim nuts!!

Red: It's this armor we wear. It allows us to float off the ground.

Ms.Bitters: I'm just a shadow.

Prof.Membrane: I'd love to spend more time with them but, REAL SCIENCE needs me!

Gaz: Yes.

Dib: My turn to announce the next questions, which are by _**mewmewice:**_

_**HI!IT'S ME AGAIN,MEWMEWICE! Dib:Why is your head so big??I mean it's realy big! Zim:You are so cool. Tak: You are more cool than Zim. Gaz: Have you ever played everquest? Ok that's all for now!BYE!!Nya.**_

Dib: I think I've answered this question already. 3 times in fact!!

Zim: Just answer it again Dib-stink!!

Dib: Alright, I will. MY HEADS NOT BIG!! There, I just answered that question for the 4th time already!

Zim: I know I'm cool.

Tak: I know I'm cooler than Zim: Thanks for noticing.

Gaz: Now THAT'S a good game!

Red: I get to announce questions now! And next is from _**Dibsthe1:**_

_**This is a great idea for a fic! Zim, "when" you take over the earth, what are you going to turn it into? I mean, you already have a food court planet, a parking lot planet, the telemarketing planet Callnowia, and a planet of garbage you call Dirt. What's left for you to do to us? (Shiver, tremble.) Gir: Why does everyone like you so much? **_

Jack: I'm better now!! -covered in bruises though- I'll heal back up eventually. And thanks! After all, this fic was MY idea!

Purple: Where's Lenny?

Jack: He went out for a little while to go hide the flamethrower. He said it was for my own good.

Purple: So, can I still announce the next set of questions?

Jack: When we're done with these.

Zim: I'm going to turn Earth into an Irken Dance club planet. Gir told me how awesome their music is here and so this planet will be like a vacation of sorts.

Gir: CUZ I'M CUUUTE!!!!!

Purple: And now it's my turn to announse the next questions. And they're from _**Zim'sMostLoyalServant:**_

_**OK, first of all Gaz-PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!! I was just expressing what I think is a good pairing. Anyway, I've got a question for the Tallest-did you guys take over right after Tallest Spork was killed by the blob-monster-thingy? Because I read the script for "The Trial" and it made it sound like you two were still pretty short when that happened. Oh, and could someone please tell me how Skoodge survived being shot out of the Massive? Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go lock myself into my chainsaw-proof bunker incase Gaz doesn't decide to forgive me. **_

Dib: Why does he get his own loyal servant? I want a loyal servant who'll help me expose Zim!

Jack: Your name was in the last person who did the question. 'Dibsthe1'.

Dib: Oh.

Gaz: You better hide in that chainsaw-proof room.

Red: Where is everyone getting these scripts?! We ordered them NOT to be shown by the public!

Purple: I don't know but to answer your question, we waited a year before we became tallests.

Red: We weren't short, but we could grow a little more and so we did.

Skoodge: I landed on Hobo 13 when I was shot out of that cannon.

Lenny: And I'm back! I hid the flamethrower so we won't have another incident. -everyone stares at Jack-

Jack: What?

Lenny: -rolls eyes- Anyway, next question is from _**Dibsthe1 **_again__

_**Dib: First of all, if you ever need someone to talk to, you know where to find me. Now, why do you keep trying to expose Zim even when nothing you do ever works? What keeps you going? Do you ever get depressed, I mean, after the lights are off and the cameras stop rolling? Hmm, I gotta say this too. I regard you as highly as anybody here and more highly than most, but sometimes I swear you really do need a lobotomy. Not for the reasons everyone else thinks you do, but for the way you groveled for that vicious, backstabbing excuse of a "sister" at the end of ToP. You made a mistake... okay, we all do. You tried your very best to undo it and help her... that's fair enough. Your father locked her up but it was YOU who set her free... and she thanked you by instantly turning on you like a cur. No sister worthy of the name would treat a brother like that. Do not make me write you getting a lobotomy, because believe me, that really WOULD hurt me more than it would hurt you. Gaz: I'm going to type this slowly enough so that you can understand it: Dib is not your problem, YOU are! I've been saying this for years... you need a pill. In fact, have the entire pharmacy. (Straps it firmly down over a gigantic toilet before force feeding it enough industrial strength laxatives to clean out whatever is all the way up its donkey. ) **_

Jack: Wow. This is long.

Dib: Oh, my name IS in the the name. And no, I don't know where to find you. And I'm trying to expose Zim so that I can prove to the world that I'm not crazy! Sometimes I get a little depressed that nobody pays attention, buts it's not for long. As long as I have a world to save, then life is worth living.

Gaz: WHAT did you call me?

Dib: Easy Gaz. Everyone can express their own opinions.

Gaz: Not to me they can't!! -grabs chainsaw and runs off to find Dibsthe1.

Dib: Uh-oh. She will find you ya know. And that's just the way she is. I help her out, and don't get any thanks for it. Such is my life.

Lenny: And now, we have one more question-

Jack: See? I told you I keep my promises!

Lenny: You made me do all the work!

Jack: Fine. I'll get our friends Mako and Nuka in here later and they will help me with the questions!

Lenny: But this is a fun job though! Can I stay?

Jack: You won't if you don't hurry up with the last questio!

Lenny: Oh right! And last but certainly not least, is _**jellymaster:**_

_**I'M BACK! I SHALL NEVER GIVE MERCY OF THE DOOM OF MY QUESTIONS! Zim and Dib: DON'T HURT ME! IT'S ONLY SLIGHT ZADF! YOU WON'T EVEN NOTICE IT! But still, I'll be hiding in my closet just in case. Tak: But I said I didn't make any stories YET! Well, I have made some ZATR pictures back when I was younger, but, um, LOOK! SOMEBODY'S MAKING A RATED:M ZATR STORY! -runs off- Zim: Have you ever had a girlfriend before back on Irk? Well, HAVE YOU!?? Dib: Are you afraid of Ms.Bitters? Yes, I know! Another POINTLESS question! But I couldn't think of anything else... Gaz: Do you hate people? I do. Especially the giggly, frilly, -says it like its poison-HAPPY ones! Dib: FOR THE LOVE OF CAKE! HELP ME! THE ZADR FANDOM IS SLOWLY PULLING ME IN! IT'S MADNESS! Zim: WHY WERE YOU SO CUTE AS A SMEET!?? WHY, DANG IT!?? And jeez, SORRY if the whole parent thing offended you THAT BADLY! Sensitive Irkens. OMFG! I DIDN'T HAVE ANY QUESTIONS FOR THE TALLEST! Oh,well! It's not like they're MY leaders! Anyways, see you later! But prepare yourselves for more questions; OF DOOM! laughs evilly **_

Red: Nooooo!!! Your the one with that evil bear thing!!

Zim: -sighs- It BETTER be slight ZADF.

Tak: Pictures, stories, doesn't matter. I will still punish you. And someone better NOT be making a M rated ZATR fic!!

Zim: No, I'm not the relationship kind of guy.

Dib: Duh, of course I'm afraid of Ms.Bitters. Who ISN'T afraid of Ms.Bitters?

Gaz: Yes, especially those giggly, frilly, happy people!!

Dib: Noooooooooo!!!!! Don't get pulled in!!!!

Zim: Because I was. And even though i'm not a smeet anymore, i'm still cute. And your forgiven.

Purple: Hey, your right! You didn't have any questions for us!! I feel hurt now. -his heart breaks because his fangirl didn't give him any questions-

Red: I don't care! As long as she keeps that evil bear away, I'm cool.

Jack: And now that I'm all caught up in the questions, send more in!!!!

Lenny: He was just so far behind because of school.

Jack: SCHOOL IS EVIL!!!

Lenny: Next chapter, you'll meet our friends Mako and Nuka. They're awesome.

Jack: And so are more questions!! Adios!!


	11. Chapter 11

Jack: I'm going to answer 1 question and I have to do this fast because I'm at school and I don't want to get caught!

Zim: Brilliant Jack, brilliant.

Jack: My brother and friends will be here after school so, right now your stuck with me. And the only question for this gonna-be-an-EXTREMLY-short-chapter is from _**Dibsthe1:**_

_**BRING IT BEE-YOTCH!! It's about time you scraped together enough guts to pick on someone who IS allowed to hit you back!!**_

Jack:...Wow.

Dib: ARE YOU CRAZY?! GAZ WILL MURDER YOU!!!!

Jack: For once, I agree with Dib. RUN AWAY WHILE YOU STILL CAN!!! Hey, I actually might have time for 1 more question!

Zim: -sarcastically- Oh,goodie.

Jack: And the lucky person is _**Mommaleasey:**_

_**SCREW QUESTIONS! I'M gonna start calling the shots around here! RED! I COMMAND YOU TO HAVE SEX WITH THE MASSIVE…SOMEHOW! By the way, Purple, what brand of jelly do you use?**_

Red: WHAT??!!

Jack: YOU CAN'T DO THAT!! I CALL THE SHOTS!!!!

Red: If you think I'mm going to have sex with an inatimate objest, you can forget it.

Jack: Purple will have to answer your question later, I have to go!!


	12. Chapter 12

Jack: Sorry about the rush but hey, I was at school and I didn't want to get in trouble.

Lenny: And you couldn't wait to get home why?

Jack: 'Cause school is evil and it takes too long!!! But on the positive side, my 2 friends Mako and Nuka are here!!

Mako: Yo!! Can I announce the first question dude?

Jack: Sure, why not?

Mako: Sweet!! Now, first person is _**Merdina:**_

_**Hiya guys, I've got some more fabulous questions.**_

Dib: Please can you leave Zim to take over the world now? I like the sound of  
an Irken Dance Club planet... You have to admit that it's a groovy-gravy idea!  
As long as Zim lets me live, that is. I'll give you a shiny penny if you do!

Zim: If you take over the world, please let me live. And... erm... Oh, I  
know! If you entered X-Factor or American Idol, what would you sing? What  
would you do to Simon Cowel if he rejected you?

Purple: How many times have you been hit in the eye by Red's lasers? Why do  
you put up with it?

Red: You two eat so much junk food, but you're so damned skinny. How? I mean,  
seriously, your waists are tiny...

Gaz: What shows do you watch on tv? You know, when you're not playing on your  
Gameslave and Dib's not watching Mysterious Mysteries?

TTFN!

Jack: Hey, why didn't this question form one huge paragraph like the others?

Mako: Cause it's special!!

Dib: NO!! I don't care how much you want an Irken Dance Club planet, I'm not going to sit around and let Zim take over Earth!!

Zim: Gosh Dib-stink, she only wanted to dance! And I don't need your filthy money!!

Lenny: I'll take it!! -takes penny-

Zim: Fine, you can have the penny and YOU -points to Merdina- can live. Hmmm...I don't really sing so, do I _have_ to be on American Idol?

Mako: Dude, it's not like you really are. Just pretend!

Jack: I'm going to quickly tell this to all the readers; Mako is from New York-

Mako: WOOHOO!! New York!!!!

Jack:...yeah, and Nuka is from Austrailia. He doesn't talk much though so don't expect much.

Nuka: I talk when I want too talk.

Zim: HEY!!! I never finished my question!! And as for this, 'Simon Scowl' guy-

Lenny: Simon _Cowel_.

Zim: Whatever. That filthy human would have no right to reject Zim!!! He doesn't know how AMAZING i am!!!!

Jack: Poor you, so misunderstood.

Purple: I've been hit with Red's lasers enough times to know when to duck. I still get hit with a few random ones at times but, it doesn't affect my sight all that much.

Mako: Dat MUCH?

Purple: Everything is blurry in the one eye for about 20 or so minutes, that's all.

Red: I knew someone was gonna ask this question sooner or later. You know in the first episode, we didn't have the extremly skinny stomachs? Those are our normal stomachs.

Purple: But in that episode, we were wearing different armor than what we wear nowadays. The different armor shrinks our stomachs so that we can eat as much as we want and never get sick,-

Red: And never get fat. It's pretty neat.

Jack: Gaz can't answer your question right now, she's out tracking down Dibsthe1. Please leave a message after the beep...BEEP.

Lenny: I was just about to volunteer myself for the next question, but Nuka should do it, just to make him talk!!

Nuka: I hate you. Fine, the next questions are from _**Zim'sMostLoyalServant:**_

_**pops out of bunker-Well, I figured it would be safe to show up again while  
Gaz is hunting down Dibsthe1(I don't know who I feel sorrier for). Dib: Zim  
gets his own loyal servant because he's AWESOME! You on the other hand are a  
big headed freak. Tallest: Does the Massive have its own Control Brain, or are  
they just located on planets? Zim: Have you ever considered building a giant  
hyptno-tower thingy that can hypnotise people en masse? That could really help  
you conquer quickly. Oh, and Jack, just because I pity you, here.-builds new  
sound proof room-And now, I'm going to go hide again.-ducks back into bunker-**_

Jack: See? This is back to that paragraph thing.

Lenny: Weird.

Dib: I'M NOT A FREAK WITH A BIG HEAD!!!

Mako: Dude, -rubs ears- now I know what you meant when you said this jobs was dangerous!!

Jack: This and the fact that somebody gave Gaz a chainsaw.

Lenny: Jack also took a flamethrower from someone else and burnt down the entire studio!

Nuka: You idiot.

Red: Would you all stop arguing? It's giving me a headache!

Purple: The Massive does have it's own Control Brain.

Zim:...THAT'S A BRILLIANT IDEA!! Glad I thought of it!!

Jack: Zim! get in the sound-proof room now!

Zim: I can't, you- where did THAT one come from?!!?

Jack: Your most_ loyal_ servant gave it to me. Now get in!!!

Zim: You won't send Gir in there will you?

Jack: Only if he's loud.

Lenny: That won't take long. Looks like you'll be seeing Gir real soon!

Zim: Nooooooo!!!!!

Jack: Damn. I thought I would have time for at least one more but I don't.

Mako: Why not, we're out of school?

Nuka: Jack;s lazy.

Jack: No I'm not!! My mom's-

Lenny: OUR mom.

Jack: - is gonna be home soon and I have homework to do anyway. I'll be able to do the rest of the questions hopefully tomorrow.

Lenny: Will you promise like last time?

Jack: No, cause I don't know if I'll be able to. Just give me time people, and all your questions WILL be answered!! Hey Nuka, say goodbye like you always do!

Nuka: -sighs- The thing I do to get you to shut up. G'bye mates.

Jack: Yaay!! _**  
**_

_**  
**_


	13. Chapter 13

Jack: And now, to attemp to finish these questions all off also.

Zim: How long is this story gonna be anyway? Humans can't ask questions forever y'know.

Jack: Well, when questions don't come in anymore, I guess the stories over.

Everyone except Jack: YAAAAAAY!!!!!!

Jack: But **I** might have some questions for you all!!

Everyone except Jack: NOOOOOOO!!!!!

Zim: Questions from you would surely be about 1000x's worse than some of the questions I had to answer.

Jack: Then you had better hope people don't stop asking questions!

Zim: PLEASE DON'T STOP!!! THE ALMIGHTY ZIM IS BEGGING YOU!!!!!

Jack: We're on like, the 13th chapter and this is the first time you've talked in 3rd person!!!

Zim: I know. I felt weird not talking in 3rd though.

Jack: Anyway, we're wasting time by talking about no questions when we have plenty that we need to answer now! The first is from _**Mikenator:**_

_**Gah! You destroyed my sound-proof room! (starts crying) I worked so it!  
(thinks back to the five seconds it took him to build it) Ah, screw it.  
Anyways, onto my questions. Zim- How come meat and water-based stuff burn your  
skin? Tallest Red and Purple- How did you conquer planets before using  
invaders, or did you always do it that way? And what's with wanting to control  
the galaxy? Whay can't we all be friends?**_

Jack: hehe, sorry.

Zim: That's just the way it is. Meat and water is like a fire to us. THEY BURN!!!!!

Jack: Didn't I lock you in that new sound-proof room in the last chapter?

Zim: Your brother let me out.

Jack:...He will BURN!!!!

Red: Before Invaders, we would just go up to planets and start shooting at them.

Purple: That proved to be stupid because armies of the enemy planet would start countering back at us.

Red: With the use of Invaders though, 1 Irken would go to the planet unnoticed, observe what goes on, and then eventually conquer it. Much cheaper to.

Purple: Who doesn't want to control the galaxy?!

Red: Think about it; if we Irkens controlled the galaxy, you could have dance club planet on almost all the planets!!

Jack: Then what are you all waiting for?!!? Go conquer the galaxy!! I want to dance!! -starts breakdancing-

Gir: DANCE!!!! -starts breakdancing also-

Zim: And Lenny or any of your other friends aren't here to take over when you act like an idiot why?

Jack: -still breakdancing- Because they're all lazy bums -pulls off rad dance move- and still sleeping!!

Zim: I'll announce next then. Next is from _**microwaved noodles:**_

_**I have one more question for EVERYONE! That includes Zim, Dib, GIR, Tak,  
Mimi, Red, Purple, Ms.Bitters, Gaz, Prof. Membrane, Skoodge, and Largnarr, or  
whatever the hell his name is. Have you ever been in a romantic relationship,  
like had a signifigant other? If so, who were they, and how did it end? Or are  
you still dating them... o.o**_

Lard-Narr: My name is _Lard-Narr_!!!

Jack: Gaz is still tracking 'Dibsthe1' but I doubt she has ever had a romantic relationship.

Gaz: What do YOU know about my life?!

Dib: Gaz! What did you do to Dibsthe1?!

Gaz: Gave 'em a piece of my mind.

Jack: I'm scared.

Zim: Me too.

Jack: Um, well, HAVE you been in a romantic relationship before?

Gaz: No.

Red and Purple: We are currently looking for hot girls...IRKEN GIRLS!!!! -all the fangirls sadly sigh-

Jack: Your just not trying hard enough.

Red: Yeah, that's it.

Zim: I want one with Tak but-

Tak: DREAM ON!! -smacks Zim upside the head-

Zim: WHY ARE ALL THE GIRLS HITTING ME???!!!!

Jack: Why are you screaming again!?!?

Zim: I DON'T KNOW!!!

Jack: Then neither do I!!!!

Ms.Bitters: No. And you get an 'F' for today because we're all doomed, dooooomed, dooooooooooooomed, -goes into long rant about us all being doomed-.

Skoodge: -starts crying- apperently, I'm too short and ugly to, to -burst out crying- TO BE LOVED!!!

Red: Oh, boo-hoo for you.

Gir: I LIKE MIMI!!! -hugs Mimi so hard, circuits break and sparks start flying-.

Dib: My dad's out working on real science right now but the only relationship he's ever been in was with my mom.

Jack: Did you all answer? Good, 'cause here's the next question from...-gasps- _**Dibsthe1**_?!

Zim says it's going to be a dance club planet? That'd be great! We'd all get  
together and - er, wait a minute... would we earth people actually get to  
DANCE, or would we all be the enslaved toilet room attendants or spaceship  
parking valets or something for our mighty Irken overlords?

Because if this is what's in store for us, I just wanna be prepared, y'know.

Gaz: I will seriously KILL YOU next time!! -glares daggers at Dibsthe1-

Zim: Yep, a Dance Club Planet. Maybe I'll let YOU dance because you just survived an encounter with the Gaz human but, all the rest of the pathetic humans WILL be enslaved as toilet room attendants and slaves for my Tallest.

Tak: I don't know why the universe has gone this mad. I don't want ANYTHING to do with Zim and yet, people always makes fics about how we come together in some way. It's crazy.

Jack: You two _would_ make an awesome couple though!!

Tak: You and the other person who said that will both be punished severley!!

Jack: Nooooo!!!!

Purple: I'm gonna announce the next questions, if that's alright with you.

Jack: -in corner in fetal position- Yeah, sure, whatever. It might be the last thing I hear anyways!

Purple: Okay! Next is from my ,uh, insane fangirl _**jellymaster:**_

_**I'M BACK AGAIN! You all thought I was dead, didn't you? Heh, heh, DIDN'T  
YOU!?  
Red: Yes, be afraid, Red! BE VERY AFRAID! -laughs insanely-  
Zim: AND I'M SERIOUS! There WILL ONLY be SLIGHT ZADF! And if I AM lying, let  
me be struck by... a million deadly rapid meteors! -meteors appear- AND LIVE!  
-all the meteors miss but one- Ow.  
Dib: Ms.Bitters USED to creep me out, though. Mainly because she looked and  
acted so much like my HORRIBLE teacher Ms.Lindley. Except the only difference  
is that Ms,Lindley had long, red hair. Oh, how I hated her... I HATE HER SO  
MuCH! SHE'S A SHE-DEMON! btw, what grade ARE you in? ANSWER ME!  
Gaz: Yes. Those kind of people just make me WANT TO PUSH THEM OFF A CLIFF!  
BUt THE WORST POSSIBLE people to EVER deal with are those HORRIBLE girl  
posses. Oh, I am so glad I only had to deal with those kind of in the 2nd  
grade and the 6th grade otherwise I would've GONE INSANE! Oh, wait, I already  
am. Oh well!  
Tak: As for the Rated:M ZATR stories, those stories have already been done.  
Oh wait a minute, you STILL want to KILL ME, DON'T YOU!?-runs off- btw,  
they've got lots of DATR out there, too. DON'T HURT ME! -runs off again-  
Gir:-sets Gir free from Sound-proof room- BE FREE! AND SING THE DOM SONG! If  
you do, I'll give you a lifetime supply of piggies and tacos!  
Purple: I'M SORRY!-hugs Purple- HOW COULD I FORGET YOU!?? And I have I  
question now! How did you and get so Red get so tall? I MUST KNOW THE SECRET!  
Red: And as for the reason why I didn't ask YOU any questions, well, that's  
simple! I just don't like you!  
Bye! I just GOTTA go to SCHOOL now! But don't think I'm giving you any mercy  
on my questions... OF DOOM!**_

Zim: Wow, this takes up half the space on the page!

Red: Be afraid of what?

Purple: You know, that bear thing she always threatens you with.

Red: Oh, that. THAT BEAR IS EVIL!!!!

Zim: The meteors tell me your lying.

Dib: Why do all teachers have to be so evil!!! and we're in 7th grade.

Gaz: I hear ya! They make me want to take my chainsaw...-revs up chainsaw-

Tak: I've seen those strories...absolutly ridiculous!! Me and Zim together, HA!! And yes, I will still kill you and now Jack also. I am not good with ZATR.

Jack: I'M SORRY OKAY?!!!?

Tak: What's done is done...or what is said is said.

Dib: Yeah Tak, what about all the DATR out there?

Tak: what about it?

Dib: Don't you think we go good together? -smiles sweetly at her-

Tak:...You will also die.

Dib: -smile turns into fear expression- WHAT?!

Tak: I don't do stories where I fall in love with a human. I'd seriously rather be alone.

Jack: Welcome to the club Dib.

Gir: WOOHOO!!!! I'm gonna sing the Doom song now! Doom,doom,doom,doom,doom,DOOM! Doom, ...

Jack: So this is what you had to go through.

Zim: FOR 6 MONTHS DAMMIT!! 6 FREAKIN' MONTHS I HAD TO LISTEN TO GIR SING THE DOOM SONG!!!

Gir: Doomie, doomie, doom, ...

Jack: Well, Gir will GO INTO THE SOUND-PROOF ROOM NOW and sing it in there!!!

Gir: Doom,doom,doom, doomie, doom, ...

Zim: GIR!! Your tacos and piggies are in the sound-proof room!! Go get them!!

Gir: Doomie, do- HERE I COME PIGGIES!!!!! -flys into the soundproof room-

Zim: FINALLY!!

Purple: -is being crushed by the hug- Okay...can't breath...-passes out form lack of oxygen-

Red: Great, who knows when he'll wake up. And I don't like you either!!! So there!

Jack: Don't be a hater now.

Red: She started it!!!

Jack: And I'll end it by throwing you into the sound-proof room with Gir!

Red: Noooooo!!!!

Jack:Anyway,- WOW! That question took an extremly long time to answer!! Let's see how long this next one by _**tigergurl4kish78 **_takes

_**crap! my sister let out my clone!! eh heh. they r still unstable so they die  
like that. -nervous laugh- dib: hav you seen teh movie rent? i luff that  
movie!! zim: i grow tired of hitting you. jack: so can i lock him in teh sound  
proof room with my sister and brother? tallest: wats your fav food ever? (i  
can't think of anything else)  
**_

Jack: Sweet, you have clones?

Dib: Um, I don't think I have.

Zim: About time you stopped hiting me!

Jack: Lock who in with your sister and brother? Zim? Sure, they can all go into the sound-proof room.

Zim: WHAT?!

Jack: You heard me. Now get going!! -locks Zim in with tigergurl4kish78's brother and sister and Gir (who is still signing the Doom Song)-

Red: Nachos of course!!! And Purple likes curly fries.

Jack: This question was a whole lot shorter than the last. So the next questions are by _**ItsukaFuuryu:**_

_**Um, as much as i love you Zim, i love world domination more. The penguins  
stay with me. HOWEVER! I might give you Canada and some lasers. Maybe. If  
you'er a good little Irken. So, Dib, you wouldn't mind if a human took over  
the world with her fabulous penguin army of DOOM! Ha ha! Okay, random question  
for any Irken who can answer. Who would be next in line for Tallest if Red and  
Purple say...got into a mysterious boating accident? If you know what i mean.  
LOL. Gir, what was it like when you had your first taco? ROCK ON DOOM SONG!**_

Jack: If Zim was out here talking, I bet he waould say something like, 'NOOOOOO!!! I need the penguins to help me take over the planet!! Although the lasers would be nice too.'

Dib: Yes I would!! The world doesn't need penguins running around causing chaos and havoc!!

Jack: I hope you know that chaos and havoc mean the same thing.

Dib: I don't really care, they sounded cool.

Red: What the hell?! Why would we be in a boating accident? We're not anywhere NEAR water and we probably won't be anytime soon!!

Random Irken: If something happened to our Tallest, the next Tallest Irken will take leadership, simple as that.

Jack: Gir is still signing the Doom Song in the sound-proof room right now so he can't answer your question. Ask again later.

Red: Youn sound like a magic 8 ball.

Jack: I do don't I? Anywho, next we have _**mewmewice:**_

Dib: Why is your head so big?  
Sorry I love that statement.

Gaz: Do you shop at hot topic?It's a very dark and evil store I like and you  
dress like you go there.

Purple and Red:ZIM ZIM ZIM ZIM.Do you like him?I mean him getting  
insulted by his own race.I'm ashamed of you two!

Dib: Since that's a statement that you live saying, do I have to answer it anymore?

Jack: Not unless you want to.

Dib: Alright then. I'm not answering the question of 'Why is your head so big?' anymore!!

Gaz: Hot Topic is like a second home to me.

Red: -sighs- I have to answer ALL the questions while Purple is still out cold. Uh, no, I don't like him. Purple doesn't have as much of a hatred for him though. He just finds Zim a nuisance at times while I find him to be downright annoying!!

Jack: Hey, we have another question here from _**ItsukaFuuryu**_.

Dib: You should have answered their questions together. It would take up less space.

Jack: I know, my bad. Anyway here's the questions

Prof. Membrane - Since Dib has already told me that you were the one that  
gave him his trench coat, i would like to ask you where you got it. Or better  
yet, WHY even got him the thing when you have NEVER supported him in ANYTHING,  
you COMPLETE AND UTTER MORON! REAL SCIENCE STINKS! ROCK ON PARANORMAL!

okay, i'm done ranting.

And you are not a big headed freak Dib. You deserve alot better than what the  
idiots of this Earth give you. Perhaps YOU should try to take over the world.  
You got the brains. The power of the Dark Side is strong, Dib. JOIN ME!  
MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

okay now i'm really done...for now. :D

Red: Hopefully you will do a much better job of taking over that planet than Zim.

Prof.Membrane: Ah, I remember as if it was yesterday. It was son's 5th birthday and I saw on TV this trench coat that was supposed to keep you dry no matter what. When I bought it, I tested it out to see if it really did stop water from seeping in. Everything was going fine until I did...the Rain Test. My whole head got soaked and so, I concluded that the trench coat was a failure. I was going to throw it away when I remembered that son's birthday was the next day so, I just wrapped the coat up and that was his gift. He hardly takes it off now. And REAL SCIENCE is better than that fake, PARANORMAL SCIENCE!

Dib: You gave me a failed trench coat for my birthday?!

Prof.Membrane: Oh, look at the time, I have to be off, REAL SCIENCE awaits!! -runs off to lab-

Dib: -sighs- If I join you, I would be no better than Zim. I'm not going to the Dark side,

Jack: But I heard that the Dark side has cookies!

Dib: I know that would phase some people, but it doesn't phase me.

Jack: Oh well, I tried. Just don't come crying to me when penguins invade your house one day.

Dib: I think Gaz and her chainsaw would stop them!!

Gaz: And what if I didn't want to?

Dib:...Huh?

Jack: And now would be a good time for some more questions!! Next is from _**Merdina:**_

Zim: Why were you wearing a bear suit that one time? And why was it all  
ripped up, with stuffing coming out? What were you getting up to? -wiggles  
eyebrows- ahem, anyway, thanks for saying I can live. I feel so special.

Red: You ever played laser tag? It's a lot of fun, and I think you'd be good  
at it.

Purple: What's your favourite kind of doughnut? Mine's plain sugar-coated,  
but I wondered if you have different kinds on Irk.

Either Tallest: What happens to Irkens when they die? Are they given a  
funeral, or cremated or... recycled (ew)? If normal Irkens don't get one, do  
Tallests get funerals when they die?

Jack: Since I wouldn't know what Zim would say about that bear suit, I guess I have no choice but to let him out. -unlockes soundproof room and lets Zim out- Have fun?

Zim: -twitching- I...hate...you. Gir is still singing that stupid Doom Song!!!

Jack: It's a 6 month song and it's only been 30 minutes!

Zim: That's why!! And those kids that you locked me up with,-

Jack: We don't have time to listen to your adventure in the sound-proof room, you have questions to answer!

Zim: Yay!! Now, the deal with the bear suit was that I lost a bet with the Dib-human while the cameras weren't rolling and so, I was forced to wear a bear suit. It was humiliating!!

Jack: I'll say!!

Red: Zim in a bear suit, those were good times. And I'm having a laser tag arena built in my half of the Massive. It's gonna be HUGE!!!

Purple: -yes, he has finally woken up.- My favorite kind of doghnut? Hmmm, I'd have to go with jelly filled...grape jelly of course. Speaking of jelly, I had a question a couple chapters ago about what brand of jelly do I use. I use Welch's. They have those new squeezable bottles now.

Red: Regular Irkens are buried or cremated, whatever they wanted to do when they died. Royal Irkens like me and Purple would have a worldwide ceremony in honor of the Tallests.

Jack: Well, we have a couple new faces in the questions center. Our first comes from _**Adderstar**_

_**Zim: What is your honest opinion on Gir? Is your relationship more  
master/slave, villain/sidekick, or friend/friend? Be honest. I don't want you  
screaming something along the lines of. "HE'S MY SLAVE! ALL YOU FILTHY HUMANS  
WILL BE WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU!" Seriously, that kind of crap gets really  
annoying after a while.  
Dib: Why do you bother chasing after Zim? You're too equal. He's got  
high-tech weponry and dumbluck while you have common sense. He's never going  
to do it. Why don't you listen to Gaz when she says, "He's so bad at it"?  
Gir: I like-a you, you like-a me? I want you for my birthday.  
Gaz: Stop torturing your big brother and lighten up. Seriously, haven't you  
ever heard of karma? I know you're a tootsie-pop at heart. Thick, hard outside  
and soft inside. try opening up; you'll be happier that way.  
Skoodge: THE TALLESTS HATE YOU. GET OVER YOURSELF AND FIND ANOTHER JOB.  
Tak: I know Zim trapped you in your room, but wasn't it the Control Brains  
who sent you to Planet Dirt?  
Tallest Red: If you had half the brains in your head as snacks in your belly,  
you would have sent Zim to Blorch. One day he'll find out, and hell come to  
get you.  
Tallest Purple: I know you're not really evil and bad at heart; you're just  
stupid.  
--Adderstar-the-beautiful**_

Zim: My honest opinion? Well, he does help me out sometimes while other times he ruins my plans but, even though I yell and scream at him, he always sticks by me. I don't like calling him my slave anymore so, I'll go for the villian/sidekick kind of thing.

Dib: He almost took over the world one time when he took control of Mars!!

Zim: I AM capable of taking over the filthy planet!!

Dib: And that's why I have to stop him!! I don't care what everyone else says, he can and would if I wasn't there!!

Jack: Well, aren't you special? -sarcastic if no one got that-

Zim: Gir is MY robot sidekick!! Get your own!!!

Gaz: I will hunt you down also if you call me a tootsie-pop again.

Skoodge: WHY AM I SO HATED?!?! -starts crying again-

Tak: Would everyone stop making this NOT seem like Zim's fault?! I blame him for ruining my life and that's that!!

Red: Skoodge already had Blorch. And I'M the smart one!!

Purple: Hey!! I'm not stupid!! I just don't take the time to learn new things!!

Jack: Haha, you both got told!! Anywho, our last question comes from _**Alice.In.Reality:**_

_**Alright, feel proud! You're the only reason i bothered to make an account on  
this site... usually i just read stuff and get off XD  
anyways...  
Dib: Aw... i don't think your a freak with a big head . [my sister in the  
background: RUN DIB! SHE'S A FANGIRL! oh hush you! it's not like I'm an  
over-obbsessive one  
Gaz: You're totally the best character... ever... XD had to tell you that.  
Gir: Please don't make people's ears bleed... heh, I'm pretty sure it bothers  
them... Oh, and if you ever get kidnapped against your will, it's my friend  
Sinaiah... shes WAY to obbsessed with you... i mean like, buys everything with  
you on it, quotes you every 5 seconds and more [and she's in high school xD  
... just watch out for her.  
Jack: You rock for making these D**_

Jack: Wow, really?! You made an account just to ask questions to Zim and everyone else? I really am honored, thank you!!

Dib: I'm glad that I have a fangirl. That makes...2 now I think.

Jack: Good for you. Purple has one crazy fangirl.

Purple: I get really scared of her sometimes.

Gaz: Thanks.

Jack: Gir is safely locked away in my sound-proof room now, but I'll tell him to watch out for your friend. It might take 6 months though, that Doom Song is looooong...and thanks, I know I rock!! **:P **

Zim: Your also very full of yourself-

Jack: ANYWAY, to keep this awesome question/answer thing going, we obviously need more questions, so keep sending them in!!

Lenny: -yawns- What'd I miss?

Jack: The longest chapter so far.

Lenny: AND YOU NEVER GOT ME?!

Jack: That's the consequence for being a lazy bum. Adios!!!

Lenny: -crying anime style-

* * *

**Hey people!!! I need some ideas for an Invader Zim fic that I'm going to write soon. If you have any Ideas on what I should do? Send them to me. They won't be included in the questions though. The person who gives me the best idea, I'll write whatever fanfic you want after I'm done with mine except, it has to be Invader Zim or Mario. Those are my best subjects. Thankx!! ;D**

**-RulerofFire**

_**  
**_

_**  
**_

_**  
**_

_**  
**_

_**  
**_


	14. Chapter 14

Jack: If anyone took the time to read the very bottom of the last chapter, thank you. A couple of you sent me ideas but none were as good as the one that I just made up myself. So, sorry, no free fic for anyone (but me).

Zim: Your writing a fic about us _AGAIN?!_

Jack: Actually, it's a song fic. It'll be awesome though, trust me.

Zim: Yeah right.

Jack: But now, we have a LOT of questions to try and get answered before people start to riot so here we go. First up is _**MyWhiteLady:**_

_**Shloonk is the floating cone alien from the Resisty.  
And uhh... so what if Mimi doesn't have a mouth? Ever seen the Megadoomer  
episode? And The Nightmare Begins? The SIR's there talked, and I didn't see no  
mouth on them. THAS' ALL.  
-vanishes in a puff of smoke-**_

Jack: Oh, that's the guy who looks like an ice cream cone.

Lenny: Jack's hungry right now so, expect answers with food in them.

Tak: Those SIR units DID have mouths. Mimi has a piece of metal covering where a mouth should be.

Jack: That was a quick question.

Lenny: We need more of those.

Jack: Long questions are just as fun!! Anyway, next is _**tigergurl4kish78:**_

_**Zim: so how did you like meeting my sibs? just think i have to deal with them  
EVERYDAY! -calms down- yesh i have clones. so that i can use them to, shall we  
say, 'take care' of my mortal enemies. gaz: i haven't asked you any question  
yet. wat game do you hate teh most(if any)? dib: aww! it's a good movie you  
should watch it!! -sings doom song with gir to annoy zim-**_

random quote of teh day- a good friend will share teh umbrella, a BEST friend  
will steal it and yell "RUN, LOSER, RUN!" (zim and dib are already best  
friends lol)

Zim: Um, they were alright I guess...wait; were THEY the ones hitting me or YOU???!!

Gaz: Zim, your voice irritates me. And the game that I absolutly DESPISE the most is...Tetris.

-Everyone gasps-

Dib: But Tetris is an awesome game!!

Jack: I used to play Tetris all the time...I don't know what happened though...

Lenny: We grew up.

Jack: Most likely.

Dib: Maybe I will rent the movie.

Zim: AAHHH!!! Don't sign the Doom Song with Gir!!!! We finally got him to end it early!!!! Jack, can't we throw tigergurl4kish into the sound-proff room?

Jack: No because if we did that, then she wouldn't ask questions anymore.

Zim: ...And the problem with that is...?

Jack: NO!! Now onto the next questions by _**microwaved noodles:**_

_**"Gir: I LIKE MIMI! -hugs Mimi so hard, circuits break and sparks start  
flying-."**_

-giggles- Weird you should say that. I'm in the middle of a GIR/Mimi fic  
right now. x3

As for my questions... uhm... I think someone's already asked this, Dib, but  
answer it again cause I don't remember what you said and I told you so. xp  
What happened to your mom? Is she dead, or did she and your dad just get a  
divorce? How do you feel about her?

Zim, what was the hardest part of Irken Training? Was it tramautic for a  
little smeetling?

And who would you say your best friend was? Skoodge or GIR, maybe?

Minimoose, could you squeak for me? D

Gaz, did you know that the word 'natterjack' means the innerear of a giraffe?  
Just wondering... o.o

Innyhoo, have a nice day/evening, everyone!

-Audrey

Jack: Hmmm, looks like everyones questions aren't making that huge paragraph anymore.

Dib: I did already answer this question. I don't know what happened to my mom because my dad never had the nerve to tell me. You can try asking him, but I dobt you'll get a response.

Lenny: It pays to try though.

Zim: The absolute hardest part of the training was the piloting lessons. There are a lot of controls to learn but once I got the hang of it, it's was all pretty easy. And I really can't pick between Gir and Skoodge. They both helped me in some way.

Minimoose: SQUEAK!!

Gaz: -not caring-

Jack: She's very random now anyway, here's the next questions by _**Playwrite:**_

_**Very cool concept you've got going here. Very creative. Are you still  
accepting questions? If you are, I suppose I have a few...  
Dib: Why do you worry so much about Zim taking over the earth? His ideas  
never work anyway; you should just make a batch of popcorn and watch him make  
a jackass out of himself. And, btw, your head is no bigger then Zim's. Why  
doesn't anybody ever tease Zim about his head?**_

Zim: Why don't you just poison earth's water supply? Or better yet, sell high  
tech irken weapons to the human governments via the black market... that way  
they'll destroy themselves and all you have to do is watch.

Last question...I'm an actress, and all I have is showbiz on the brain,  
so...What kind of shows/movies do they have on Irk? Any musical theatre?

Jack: Thanks, the story was all MY idea!

Lenny: My brother, Mr. Conceited.

Jack: -mumbles- If I still had that flamethrower...

Dib: A couple of Zim's plans ALMOST worked, but I stopped them. I can't just sit back and watch, he just might actually do it someday!! And why doesn't anyone else tease Zim about HIS huge, green, head??!!

Zim: Cause MY head is better than YOUR head!!! And those are brilliant ideas!! I'm glad I thought of them!!!

Jack: And you call ME conceited?

Lenny: You ALL are full of yourselves!!

Red: We have theaters on Irk. It's kinda visa-versa though. You humans watch aliens take over the world and stuff like that, and we Irkens watch movies where it's the _humans_ that are trying to take over the planet.

Jack: Sorry people, but I have enough time left for one more question...from _**Alice.In.Reality:**_

_**Yeah... i just had to make an account for this, it's hilarious!  
Purple's crazy fangirl scares me... i was twitching when i read the parts  
with her... .  
D: i can't think of anymore questions though... i just wanted to be a part of  
this XD  
oh, wait!  
To everyone: what're some questions i could ask to annoy Zim[I'm in an  
annoying mood lately... D  
and ask gir if i can pet him . he's adorable**_

Purple: I'm glad that somebody else besides me thinks that my crazy fangirl is insane!

Jack: The thing that would annoy Zim the most is if you ask Gir to sing the Doom Song.

Lenny: He's already signing it now but I bet if you ask him again, he'll start over!

Zim: -runs out of studio yelling- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Jack: Hey, somebody needs to go get Zim, cause we can't do this question fic without him.

Lenny: I'll be right back.

Jack: Thursday will be the day that EVERY SINGLE question will be answered that I haven't answered today, or am gonna answer tomorrow. Until then, see ya!

-You hear Zim still screaming "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" in the backround-

_**  
**_

_**  
**_

_**  
**_


	15. Chapter 15 already?

Jack: Now, too continue with the questions that weren't finished yesterday. First is _**Zim'sMostLoyalServant:**_

_**Can anyone tell me what color eyes Spork had? Everyone talks about what color  
eyes Miyuki had, but noone talks about Spork that much(the fact that he was  
only Tallest for about 5 minutes probably has somthing to do with that).  
Tallest: Why did you sign a treaty with the Planet Jackers? Couldn't you just  
blast them? Lard-Narr: Where'd you get a ship for the Resisty, 'cause in your  
episode Purple says all the Vortion ships were blown up?  
**_

Red: Spork had uncommon green eyes.

Purple: Because the Jackers sun was dying and it wasn't fair to them.

Red: We admire any race that has a knack for destrution for their own purposes!

Lard-Narr: I had that ship secretly stored away when the Irken Empire invaded our land.

Jack: Wow, everybody seems so serious today. Lighten up a little guys!! Any way, the next person is _**Adderstar:**_

_**Zim: What would you do if, hypothetically, you were actually to conquer earth  
(which you probably aren't, because dude you're freaking stupid. You're so  
stupid you make Tallest Purple and Tallest Red look like Albert Einstein,  
Thomas Edison, and Gustav Mahler rolled into one) what would you do with the  
planet?  
Dib: I REALLY don't think your head is big. Considering the proportional  
differences with everyone else in the show, ur head is normal. What is your  
opinion on Gir, and what would you do to him if you were to, hypothetically,  
capture zim(which your not because you are a PATHETIC FILTY DIRT PIG WORM  
MONKEY LARVA! Jesus christ did I say that out loud? Sorry, that was my Invader  
Leena side talking).  
Gir: Do you like Gaz? I mean LIKE like?  
Gaz: See, there you go again! "I will hunt you down if you call me a tootsie  
pop again". I bet inside your head, your saying something along the lines of,  
"oh crap she read me like a book."  
Skoodge: Sorry for making you cry. I really like you. You may be short, but  
you're taller than Zim, and youre really no uglier than any other Irken. Like  
Spleen...  
Spleen: Yes, spleen, you really are ugly. what's the bandaid for?  
Tak: Just to raise your self-esteem, I'm going to tell you that I do not  
believe in Zatr or datr.  
Tallest R: I know youre the smart one. So if YOU'RE the smart one, then think  
about how stupid PURPLE is.  
Tallest P: I like you, because you have the heart (not to mention brain) of a  
three year old, retarded child. I think I'll refrain from killing you in my  
fanfic.  
Lardnar: Isn't it kind of ironic that the last we heard from the Resisty was  
that we hadn't heard the last of the Resisty?  
Shloonktapooxis: I think you and Gir go together like two peas in a pod.**_

Lenny: Now THAT'S long!

Zim: I'm NOT stupid, I'm a GENIUS!!! And I already answered a question like this.

Jack: Just answer it again.

Zim: -sighs- I'm gonna make this filthy dirtball into an awesome Dance Club planet!

Dib: Thank you!!! My head is no bigger than anyone elses!! And Gir would make a pretty sweet storage unit for all my stuff considering how much empty space he's got in his head. And, um, your screaming is starting to sound a LOT like Zim's.

Gir: Gazzy is cUte!!! -gets smacked upside the head by Gaz-

Gaz: Don't EVER call me 'Gazzy' again!! And YOU -points to Adderstar- are next on my list to use my chainsaw on!

Skoodge: Thank you...I love you.

Spleen: Minor accident. No biggie.

Tak: Thank you for raising my self-esteem. I'm glad you don't beleive in such ridiculous pairings!!

Jack: Awww, come on, ZATR are awesome!!

Tak: You and jellymaster are still gonna die you know.

Jack: I know, but if I'm going to die soon, I might as well live my last days however I want!!

Red: Hey, my brother may be stupid, he may be annoying at times, he might have eaten the last of the doughnuts-

Purple: Okay, you can stop now!!

Red: -but nobody talks bad about him except me!!

Purple: Yeah- Wait, what!?

Lard-Narr: That's because you haven't heard the last of us yet!!!

Shloon...whatever the hell his name is: We are alike aren't we?! AREN'T WE!!?? -tongue sticks out of his mouth-

Jack: You can go into the sound-proof room also, whatsyourface. And next, is from _**MywhiteLady:**_

_**-reappears in a puff of smoke- HUZZAH. MORE QUESTIONS.  
Dib - Did you ALWAYS wear those glasses? I mean seriously, you're with them  
even as a little kid. Were you born in them or something:/  
Tak - ;; -hides too OOC zatr fic that i'm writing-  
Zim - I thought meat burned your skin. If so, how come it didn't hurt you  
when you COVERED yourself with it in the 'Germ' episode?  
Tallest Red and Purple - Earth is a mystery planet. The snacks that you're  
eating are Earth products. EXPLAIN. NOW. OR I UNLEASH MY WHITE KITTEN OF  
FLUFFY DOOM.  
Jack - If you could be asked ANY question, what question would you like to be  
asked?  
Lenny - Same.  
Another for Tak - let's say I know some guy (not Dib or Zim) who has a  
SERIOUS crush on you. And I drew him a pic for being nice. Would you kill me?  
;;  
**_Dib: I wasn't BORN with them on, I just needed them when I was 2 and whenever I take them off, I go nearly blind.

Tak: I SAW THOSE!!!

Zim: She screams but why isn't she ever put in the sound-proof room?!

Jack: Because her accent is awesome!!

Zim: Hmph!! That's not fair! And meat doesn't burn our SKIN, it burns our insides if we eat it.

Red: First evil bears, now kittens of doom, what next. a giant puppy with those anime eyes that people love so much?!

Purple: I hope not!! -shudders- And those are SPECIALLY made Irken/Earth products that we eat.

Jack: Yay!! I have a question!!!

Lenny: We need more questions for us.

Jack: Any question? Hmmm...I want to be asked how I became a pyromaniac!

Lenny: I want to be asked why is my brother crazy!

Tak: Um,...I'll let you go for now.

Jack: You let her go but not me?!

Tak: It's only a picture.

Jack: It's only my opinion!

Tak: I don't care about you opinion, especially when it involves Zim in the coupling!

Zim: I would be great for you if you would just give me the chance!!

Lenny: That's it for the questions today for 2 reasons. 1) Were out of time. 2) Even if we did continue with the questions, nobody would answer them because now everybodies arguing. So I'm gonna say good-bye to all of you, and expect more questions answered tomorrow!


	16. Chapter 16

Jack: I don't know if we'll get to these today but, Lenny, you and me have a couple of questions somewhere in this mass sea of questions!

Lenny: We do?! Then what are you waiting for? Start already!!!

Jack: Alright! First questions are from _**Black Omachao:**_

_**Iv got lots of questions so here thay are.**_

Questions for Gir: what does G.I.R stand for?, whats your opinion on wild  
Pigs?, are you frends with the sir units?.

Questions for Zim: do you have eny frends back at home?, if you fought Sonic  
the Hedgehog ho would win you or Sonic?, do you know Stitch?.

Questions for Did: why does evryone think your head is big Iv cheked and your  
head is the same size as evryones in Invader Zim?, DRAGONS ARE COOL!, do you  
like Monkys?.

Questions for Gaz: why are you so mean to Dib?, if Dib was about to be killed  
would you save him?, if a Porygon(you know the digital Pokemon) destroyed your  
game what would you do?.

Questions for Tack: Iv got no quostions for you.

eny way I like this so please update soon and pleas answer my questions.

Gir: -smiles- I DON'T KNOW!!! -tongue sticks out-

Zim: I think G.I.R means _Garbage.In.Retrospect._

Jack:...What?

Gir: Piggies are cUte!! And I LIKE MIMI!!!!!

Lenny: Oooookay...

Zim: I didn't have time for _FRIENDS_ back on Irk. And I would definitly beat this 'Sonic the Hedgehog' person!

Jack: You'd think that Sonic wouldn't be a person because he's a hedgehog.

Lenny: Tell that to Zim.

Zim: What's a 'Stitch'?

Dib: Y'know, I don't know how the whole 'You head is big!' thing started. I just started one day and now it stayed with me. And I don't believe in dragons, that's mythology. Monkeys are alright though.

Jack: I HATE YOU!!! DRAGON ARE AWESOME!!!!!

Lenny: Does anyone think it would be right to send the host, my own brother, into the sound-proof room for awhile?

Jack: -glares at Lenny- You wish.

Gaz: Because he's my idiot brother and I can be mean to him if I want to. As for me saving his life, that would depend on his actions from earlier that day.

Dib: People, this is my little sister talking!!

Gaz: And if a Porygon suddenly broke my GameSlave 2, I would use my brother's giant head to beat it up and then take Dib's allowance to buy another GameSlave 2. Or 3 even.

Dib: -sighs- This is what I have to go through. Everyday of my life.

Tak: Fine, be that way.

Jack: That one question took a long time to answer. The next question now, is from_** Applesauce.Flavored.Resisty:**_

_**You are my new favorite person. Ever. Okay, now for the questions...**_

Dib: Guess what! I'm not gonna say anything about your head! Be happy. But  
anyways... Did you ever want to be an astronaut?

Purple: Eek! I have always wanted to talk to you. I am another one of your  
insane fans. Feel honored. This isn't the main question, but can I hug you?  
Anyways, what do you wear under your armor? Do you have normal clothes, or...  
well, you know.

I don't have questions for the rest of you, though. Maybe next time. :B

Jack: Why thank you!!

Dib: Thanks for not mentioning anything about my head. And no, I never thought about becoming an astrounaut. I mean, being out in space would be pretty cool, but I would only be able to go so far...

Purple: So, that makes 2 insane fangirls for me...

Jack: This girl made me her new favorite person, does that count as a fan?

Dib: I have 1 fangirl.

Red: And one of Purple's fangirls hates me.

Purple: So I'm pretty popular with the girls! And, um, I already passed out from jellymaster (first insane fangirl) hugging me to tight, i'm not sure i'm ready to be hugged again for awhile...sorry. And we have nothing under our top pieces of armor -fangirls scream like fangirls in the backround-, but we have boxers on underneath the bottom portions of armor -fangirls sadly go 'aawww'-.

Jack: You wear boxers?

Red: Yeah, so?

Jack: I didn't think aliens wore boxers.

Purple: Well we do.

Jack: Uh, okay. This next (and probably last) question is from _**Ragnarok Productions:**_

_**FINNALY! My turn! Red: Speaking of my Zim fic, I created an OC  
who's your daughter. Yeah, your mate's dead in it, but, who cares. Purple:  
Between you and me, smoke machines are better than lasers. Lard Nar: -fan girl  
squeal- OMG! -glomps- MARRY ME! PLEASE! YOU ARE SO HOT! Zim: ZATR... Tak: same  
as Zim. I mean, come on, you and him can easily take over a planet. You have  
your intelligence, and Zim has his destruction addiction. Dib: I've seen  
bigger heads. Ms Bitters: Yeah, another one of my OC's in my story is your  
alien half-brother named Zeran... he works for the Resisty...RESISTY RULES!**_

Red:...What the hell?!

Jack: ...wow, that was weird.

Purple: Woohoo!! Smoke machines!!!

Lard-Narr: Put me on the list for crazy fangirls. -Jack put Lardnarr on the list-

Zim: YES!!

Tak: NO!!

Zim: Think about it, we'd make the perfect couple for world domination!

Tak: I said it before and I'll say it again...NO!!

Dib: So have I.

Ms.Bitters: Yippie. -major sarcasm if no one got that...just making sure-

Jack: I wish we could have gotten to the questions where we both are asked Lenny. Hopefully tomorrow.

Lenny: It BETTER be tomorrow!

Jack: And on that note, see you all tomorrow!!

_**  
**_


	17. Chapter 17

Jack: Well, I probably WON'T finish all questions today because things didn't turn out the way that I planned in life so, you all will have to deal with only a few questions. Speaking of questions, first set of them belongs to _**MyWhiteLady:**_

_**Tak - aw, jeez. I was sort of hoping to be on the  
'people-that-are-about-to-die' list, too. D: And, YOU DID?! BUT IT'S ONLY GOT  
TWO CHAPTERS! EH..  
Dib - Why does your shirt have a not happy smiley face on it? Your obsessive  
compulsive self is HAPPY, is it not?  
Red - Well, uh, sorry. Haven't got a puppy. But I CAN give her anime eyes and  
she WILL love you too much! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA..  
Okay then! Jack - how did you become a pyromaniac?  
Lenny - Why IS your brother crazy:P  
BYE.**_

Lenny: Yay! This question includes us!!

Jack: Wait til we get there!

Tak: You WANT to be on my people-to- kill list? Fine, whatever you want. -adds MyWhiteLady to list of people to kill-

Dib: Because, I don't like happy faces but, I don't like sad faces. So I got a neutral shirt.

Red: I WANT A PUPPY!!! Even if the cat had anime eyes, I still wouldn't like it!!!

Purple: Um...it's a kitten, not a cat...

Red: WHATEVER!!

Jack: Yay!!! I'm being asked a question!!

Zim: Happy day for you isn't it?

Jack: Very happy! Now, it's a long story but i'm gonna shorten it up because i'm running out of time here; When I was little, I tripped and fell into the fireplace (while it was burning). I didn't really notice I was on fire until mom poured a bucket of water all over me. I didn't have to go to the hospital because I didn't have any burns. From then on, Fire has been one of my BEST friends!!

Lenny: Yeah, nice SHORT story Jack.

Jack: I made it as short as it could go.

Lenny: Now my question; that's easy, my brother's crazy because every morning, instead of eating a regular breakfast like a NORMAL person-

Jack: Normal is overrated!!

Lenny:- he literally eats the sugar out of the jar, and then takes pixie sticks and he ha s a sugar filled breakfast.

Jack: But that's not all!

Lenny: He THEN, comes home, eats cold pizza and then sits on his butt writing these answers for these questions.

Jack: Not yours.

Lenny: ANYWAY, you all are just lucky you don't have to live with a sugar-hyper pyromaniac!!!

Jack: Y'know, your response wasn't that short either. Now, moving on we have _**Teya Yashitoda:**_

_**Omg xD Asking questions? Huzzah! I shall do so ;**_

Zim: Why are you such an idiot? You do realize that you're a defect and  
you're banished to Earth, right? I mean, if you were a REAL Invader, you would  
have been able to take over this stupid, miserable planet by now. (Yes, I hate  
Earth. Shut up ;; ) Oh and... you're awesome. xD Maybe you can talk Dib into  
joining up with you and taking over Earth. ;  
Dib: Why /haven't/ you decided to help Zim yet? I mean, its obvious everyone  
on this planet hates you. Why not just say "screw it!" and blast them all to  
kingdom come? (literally xD lol)  
Gaz: .. Uh... I'd ask you questions but I think I'm relatively sane enough  
to realize that what I want to ask would result in my death xX;  
Tak: Its not just ZATR. Its GATR (haha xD you and Gaz. Kinda hard to see but  
its possible, too. ; You both seem a little... evil ..; ) Do you harbor  
secret feelings for Gaz? ; -chuckles-  
Professor Membrane: (I don't know if anyone's asked him a question yet...)  
Why are you such a brilliant scientist but you can't see that you destroyed  
your only offsprings' childhoods? Basically, why are you such a sucky father  
figure?  
Gir: I have no questions for you xP Just tacos! -hands him a bazillion  
tacos... and a taco-making machine-  
Jack: Do you burn people alive?  
Lenny:  


Zim: I AM NOT AN IDIOT!!! -if anyone is wondering why Zim or anybody else isn't in the soundproof room right now, it's because the room is full of people who I stuck in there over the course of the day- I'M AN INVADER WHO WILL TAKE OVER THIS FILTHY PLANET...one day...VERY SOON!!!! But your right about one thing; I AM AWESOME!!!

Dib: I want to help Earth, not alien scum like Zim! I know everybody hates me now, but once I DO prove that Zim's an alien, they're going to love me for saving them!!

Jack: Wow, you have this all planned out, don't you?

Dib: Yes, and you just ruined my moment.

Jack: Your welcome.

Gaz: Your the smartest person so far.

Tak: THAT'S just as nasty! You will also die! -adds Teya Yashitoda to list-

Prof.Membrane: Because, I have to make time for REAL SCIENCE!! -runs off to help mankind-

Gir: TACOS!!!!

Jack: Well, my ears are pretty much busted right now so,- ooh! I have a question!!

Lenny: Another?

Jack: Do I burn people alive? Well, yesterday I burned Lenny's arm by ACCIDENT...

Lenny: No, you PURPOSLY put the lighter up to my arm!

Jack: Did not!

Lenny: Did too!

Jack: Did not!

Lenny: Did-hey! I don't have a question, but it says my name. -starts getting teary eyed- People like you more than they like me!

Jack: Duh. But look on the positive side, we've got more questions!! This time from...the same person, _**Teya Yashitoda:**_

_**Crazy enter button -grumbles- Never got to ask Lenny a question...**_

Lenny: How do you cry in an anime style? oO I am very confused.

Thanks for letting me ask some pointless questions xD I'm gonna go hide  
somewhere now. Because I fear for my life. ..;  


Lenny: -suddenly cheers up- Yay!! My question!! Uh, well...I don't know, I just put that in cause I thought it sounded cool.

Jack: You dork.

Lenny: Hey, I'm not the one-

Zim: -sighs- I wish there was a headache proff room also. I guess I'm giong to announce the next set that's by _**jellymaster:**_

_**Feh! You won't see that much craziness from me today cuz I have a  
cold...STUPID COLDS! I also noticed I didn't finish my other questions. Mainly  
because it was past 12:00 AM and I WAS TIRED! So there! Anyhoo!  
Tak: Do you HAVE to kill me? (stupid question! That's gonna make you wanna  
kill me even MORE!) If you are, can you get it on with already!?? Or is making  
me wait a part of my punishment? HMM!? Cuz I'm a very impatient person. So  
every second you make me wait just ticks me off.  
Dib: I just realized something, Ms.Bitters always talks about you guys being  
doomed in skool(what? That's how THEY spell it.)right?  
She's actually right about all that stuff. The doomness she's talking about  
is the perpetual doom you all will have to face... BY YOUR OWN FANS! Like the  
ZADR fans, DATR, ZATR, ZAGR, GAGR, SAZR, etc. I used to be afraid of her but I  
got over it, now knowing that all doom stuff she talks about is true, I'm  
afraid of her again!  
Red: Oh yeah? Well I don't like you either! SO.IN.YOUR.FACE! I've always  
wanted to say that! I DID start it didn't I? (I hug myself) I'm so proud of  
myself!  
Purple: Sorry about hugging you until you fainted! I kind of went into a  
fangirl overload there! Anyways! You're obviously no where near as cruel as  
Red, so why hang out with him, hmm? I know you two are brothers, but I need a  
better reason than that.  
Zim: Why DO you call teh Dibbers stuff like Dib stink, Dib filth,  
Human-filth, Worm-Baby, need I go on? So, WHY DO YOU? Huh? Huh?Huh? Huh?  
HUH!??  
Dib: FOR THE LOVE OF DOUGHNUTS! SAVE ME! THE ZADR BURNS ME! IT BURNS MY VERY  
FLESH! I read a creepy MPREG ZADR story a few days ago...!  
Tak: I DARE YOU to go out with Zim or else I'll reveal your deepest, darkest  
secret! DON'T KILL ME! jumps out nearby window-  
That's all I have for today...I'm going to go crawl back into bed soon, even  
though I already slept through half the entire day; cuz I'm feeling sicker by  
the second...My back hurts for some reason right now, too.**_

Tak: I'll kill you when I feel like killing you. Yes, waiting is only a portion of the punishment.

Dib: You JUST noticed? Heh, who ISN'T afraid of her?

Red: Good, we both don't like each other. That's the ONLY thing we seem to agree on.

Purple: It's okay but...please don't do it again...I saw my life flash before my eyes! -dramatic pose-. Well, Red can't rule the empire all by himself.

Red: I probably could.

Purple: In that case, YOU can file all that paperwork we just got the other day!

Red:...PUR, I CAN'T DO THIS ALONE!!!

Purple: -smirks- 'Nuff said.

Zim: BECAUSE I CAN!!! AND BECAUSE HE IS ALL THOSE THINGS!!

Tak: You don't even have the slightest idea what my darkest secret is, do you?

Jack: Hope you feel better!!

Red: Hope you don't!!

Jack: Shut up Red. I wish I could of had the time that I wanted in the first place but alas, life seems to hate me. Until tomorrow, so long everybody!


	18. Chapter 18

Jack: Good news!! I have a little more time now! And I have to use it wisely -yeah right- so, here we go. First is from _**ItsukaFuuryu:**_

_**Red and Purple - yes, i would do a better job of taking over the world. heh  
heh. And as for the boating accident, it's not like i'd set it up just to  
protect my assets once Earth is MINE!**_

Dib - But we DO have cookies! Oreos! And we could like capture Zim and stuff  
and be like "HA! In your face!" to Earth (we could do that without hurting him  
right? He is entertaining). It's not like I'm gonna kill anyone. Just...the  
stupid, ignorant ppl. But if ur gonna be all noble about then fine you're no  
fun -pouts-. I'm still taking over and penguins rock! But one day Dib, you  
WILL join the DARK SIDE! heh heh!

Prof. Membrane - Dude, ur gonna be the first to die -sends assassination  
penguins after Prof. Membrane- And just for fun, they'll be GHOST PENGUINS! HA  
HA!

Zim - if Dib's STILL on the nobility train, will YOU join me. You prolly  
won't since ur stubborn but it's worth a shot. I have snacks!  


Red:...okay...Earth is yours...your freaking me out...

Dib: Cookies ARE good but sorry, my loyalty is with Earth. And I'll have to start stopping YOU now instead of just Zim if your going to conquer the planet!

Jack: Membrane is out right now working on REAL SCIENCE. I'll let him know that he'll be the first to die.

Zim: I'll join you if it means I'll have some control over the penguin army.

Jack:And now hurrying on, next is from _**Playwrite:**_

_**Ah, I thought of a good question for everyone...Any of you guys ever heard of  
a dude named Jhonen Vasquez? Do you enjoy his work?**_

Red: Isn't he that awesome guy who created us?

Purple: Yeah, he's pretty awesome, except he brought Zim to life also.

Jack: Zim is the reason why the show rocked!! Hey, that was short. Anyway, next is from..._**Playwrite**_ again __

_**No more questions from me. I just wanted to say kudos on a very interesting  
read ;)  
**_

Jack: Thanks for reading!

Lenny: Yeah, drop by and say 'Hi!' every once in a while, 'k?

Jack: That was even shorter! And now someone different, like _**tigergurl4kish78:**_

_**zim: locking meh in a room won't help. i was teh one that escaped from teh  
nut house! they hit you but annoy teh hell out of meh!! gaz: i agree. not teh  
best game ever made. dib: ok!! i no its a dumb question but wat do you think  
of ghosts? tallest: do you guys have libraries (sp?) on irk? gir: can you sing  
teh doom song? i luff that one!! jack: i will still review even if you lock  
meh in there. lenny: i feel bad for you.  
**_

Zim: Well, it was worth a shot.

Dib: To me, ghosts are-

Jack: We don't have the time right now to listen to a lecture Dib!

Dib: Alright!! Ghosts are cool. Happy?

Red: Sure we have librairies on Irk!

Purple: They're all computerized! Advanced Technology rules!

Gir: -stuffing his mouth with tacos-

Zim: YES! GIR CAN'T SING THAT STUPID SONG!!

Jack: I'll quote Zim,'Well, it was worth a shot.'

Lenny: Thank you for feeling my pain.

Jack: Yeah right Lenny, and next is from _**Adderstar of ValorClan:**_

_**WTF? Why didn't you answer my questions?**_

Jack: Do I know you?

Lenny: We know an 'Adderstar' but I don't think we've met you.

Jack: Um, anyway, next is _**7-dark-dreams:**_

_**Sable: YOU TOOK MY FLAMETHROWER!  
Lexi: uh-oh.  
Sable: YOU SHALL ALL DIE! -gets out atomic bomb- Lexi escort the Tallest  
elsewere. Lexi. -salute- -bomb doesn't go off- awe man. well questions then.   
Gir: You're so cute. I just want to hug you lika fluffy pillow.   
MiniMoose: DAW I LUV JOO!  
Tak: Because I like you, I'll let you DESTROY ZIM WITH ME!  
-from Lexi-  
Zim: When I said 'break you lika wild horse' I meant she would MAKE you obey  
her every command.  
Skoodge: Have you ever heard of SMALL AND MIGHTY! BTW you're as cute as a  
chocolate covered marshmellow!  
**_

Jack: I did take your flamethrower but then Lenny took it away from me for a reason called 'everyone's safety'.

Lenny: It was for your own good.

Gir: -still eating tacos-

Minimoose: SQUEAK!

Zim: Uh, that doesn't sound good either...

Skoodge: Small and mighty doesn't seem to work in the Irken race.

Jack: Tough for you. Now, here's _**mewmewice:**_

_**Dib: Your crazy and your head is big.**_

Gaz: Do you like the store:spencers?

Zim: Your cool.

Dib: Your still insane.Do you think that your father loves  
science more than you and gaz,i mean,he never gets your name  
right.

Tak: Your cooler than Zim.

Gir: I LOVE YOUR RANDOMNESS!

SEE YOU LATER!

MEWMEWICE  


Dib: No comment anymore on my head.

Gaz: Love that store too.

Zim: I know.

Dib: Of course my dad likes science more! But in truth, I really don't mind. I like being alone.

Jack: He's crying in the inside.

Dib: No I'm Not!!

Tak: I know.

Gir: -STILL eating tacos-

Jack: Gir might be out of commision for awhile because of all these tacos someone gave him. Anywho, next is from _**Black Omochao:**_

_**Hello Im Black Omochao pres the A buton to jump, sorry I just codnt resist a  
good old Omochao frase sorry if I drove enyone insane enyway here are my  
questions.**_

Questions for Jack: Thanks for updating so soon here take this level 100  
shiny Mew as a token of my gratitude! (hands Jack a Pokeball).

Questions for Gir: Would you be frends with Clam(from Camp Lazlo)?, do you  
like Mooses just as munch as Pigys or les?,  
I like you here take this Pig suit(hands Gir a suit that looks just like Girs  
Dog suit only Pink with a Pig nose).

Questions for Zim: Do you like Pigs like Gir does? answer it or face my army  
of super annoying Omochao!.

Questions for Dib: I hate you!.

Questions for Gaz: I hate you more then I hate Dib!.

Questions for Tak: I hate you the moste!.

Questions for Red and Purple: What would you guys do if Zim subenly graw  
taler then you?.  


Jack: Your welcome. And thanks for the pokemon stuff!

Gir: -still eating tacos and thus, is unable to answer any of the questions-

Lenny: Ask Gir these questions again later.

Jack: Yeah, like when he's NOT eating tacos!

Zim: No, I don't like pigs.

Dib: Well, uh, I hate you too!

Gaz: Don't mess with me, I have a chainsaw!

Lenny: She's not afraid to use it!

Tak: Fine, you'll die too -adds to people to kill list-

Purple: Uh, I think I would faint.

Red: You already did that. I would definitly pinch myself to make sure I'm not dreaming, and then I'd go hire an assassin to kill Zim.

Jack: You can't kill Zim!! He rocks!! Anyway, next is from _**Teya Yashitoda :**_

_**Hopefully my questions will be answered xP I wait for tomorrow! -giggles  
insanely-**_

I'm a fangirl for all of you ; What? I'm not picky.

WHE!

-crashes into a wall

Jack: Well, your questions were answered.

Lenny: If she's a fangirl for all of us, then I have a fangirl!

Zim: Hooray for you. Your first fangirl. -I don't even have to say how much sarcasm dripped out of that-

Jack: Another short one. Next is _**Ragnarok Productions :**_

_**I'm back! Lard Nar: -sniffles- You don't like me? Red: MAD WITH POWER! MAD  
WITH POWER! -clears throat- sorry, thinking about later, unwritten chapters in  
my fanfiction. So, if "hypothetically" you DID go mad with power and Purple  
was trying to stop you from wiping the Resisty off the face of the universe  
because someone important to the both of you joined it, would you kill him?  
And if yes, how? Dib: If there just so happened to be a female heir to the  
Irken Empire, she came to Earth to kill Zim, then she was going to leave, and  
she was REALY pretty and you KNEW she was Irken, would you like her? That was  
"hypothetical" of course**_

Lard-Narr: I never said I didn't like you.

Red: Is everyone bent on freakin' the livin hell out of me today?!

Jack: Yes.

Red: No, even if I did go mad with power, I would still have enough sense to not kill my own brother.

Dib: Uh, I have to think about that one...

Jack: No time to think, moving on! Next is from _**Jack The Obssesive Maniac :**_

_**I have some questions! now I was wondering...  
Zim: If Dib enslaved the Irken race what course of action would you take?  
Dib: Do you think your life would be better or worse without Gaz as your  
little sister? (considering she's probably the only company you get)  
Tak & Gaz: Who would win in a fight imbetween you two? I mean, Tak, your  
highly trained and Gaz is... well Gaz!  
Dib: Hey, have you met some-one named Nny? if not you should go out and meet  
him... (snickers evily to self  
One last quetion...  
GIR: If ALL the taco's and piggies where hanging off a cliff on one side and  
Zim was hanging off a cliff on another side, and you could only rescue ONE of  
the two, who would you choose? I remind you, you ARE under oath.  
JTOM signing off  
(and yes I'm aware I'm a freak)  
**_

Zim: I would go and try to save my race of course!!

Lenny: You mean you'll blindly charge in without thinking of the consequences?

Zim: NO!! I'll um, think of...something.

Dib: Um, let me think about that one too...

Jack: Next!

Tak: I would win.

Gaz: I wouldn't care.

Dib: Who?

Gir: -still...why do i bother? People, wait til the next chapter for Gir to answer these questions-

Jack: And now, as much as I would LOVE to continue, I have to go but, tomorrows another day...I just don't know how it will treat me. Bye!

_**  
**_


	19. Chapter 19

Jack: Jack is back!!!

Lenny: That was lame.

Jack: Sorry, I just had to say that. But now, we are starting off the questions with _**wiltsfan1993:**_

_**Hey me again and pro. Membrane your kids are more important. Look what you  
did to them. They need a parent in there lives. Dib likes the paranormal cause  
he is lonely and bored and Gaz is always playing her gameslave cause she is  
lonely and is realying on something virtual to keep her company. Science can  
wait, but your kids can't. Emotions is like science, there are flaws and good  
things. You not paying attetion to your kids is the flaw in the "science"  
sorry its not a question.**_

Dib- Here I found his book about ghosts. Its got pics and acctual connections  
with them -gives Dib the book-

Gir: If you don't scream I'll give you a suck monkey.

Jack: What happened to them headphones I give you?  


Pro.Membrane: I know but, REAL SCIENCE needs a leader, and **I** am that leader!

Dib: Cool! Thanks for the book!

Gir: -FINALLY finished all those tacos- ...OKEY DOKIE!!!

Jack: They broke a few chapters ago when someone asked Gir to scream as loud as he could and the headphones broke in half.

Zim: Why can't you buy your own pair?

Lenny: He spent all of his allowance on fireplace matches (those really long ones). He has like, 300 boxes of them in his room.

Jack: _AND_ I have leftover fireworks in my room. Imagine how cool it would be if a match "accidently" dropped in the box of fireworks? -smiles evily at the idea-

Lenny: ...Someone...help me...

Jack: Yes, all the colors and explosions and- I have to get on with the questions. Next is from _**jellymaster:**_

_**WHOO! I'm healed! My cold is gone!  
Tak: Just kill me already, woman!! Life hates me and I hate it back!  
Red: -sticks tounge out at Red-  
Purple: Why IS your name Purple? Sure, its a cool name, but is that all the  
cold, unfeeling robot arm could think of? ...Irkens get paperwork?  
Zim:...Do you think you could you say that again without, gee, maybe, I don't  
know...SCREAMING IN MY EAR!?? I already don't have the best hearing,  
god-dangit! Is life trying to make me completely deaf!??  
Tak: Well, no, kind of, sort of, I- shut up. How did the whole GATR thing get  
started anyways!?? You only had ONE episode for God's sake!  
Red: -knocks Red out with a bat- THERE! Now try to laugh at my expense!  
-looks around- If anybody needs me, I was never here.  
-jumps out a window-  
Jack: I know how you feel! Life hates me too! Which is why through out half  
my entire life I've had bullies and teachers who hated me! I've only had one  
Principal who hated me! Wait, she hated the whole school...  
Zim: btw, here's a headache proof room! It's for Zim to use and Zim only! Red  
doesn't deserve it. Maybe I'll let Tak use it, if keeps her from killing  
me...  
Well, I'll see you all tommorow with my questions... OF DOOM!  
-laughs evilly- I like doom!  
**_

Tak: I'll kill you when I'm ready to kill you. Everybody on my kill list will die eventually.

Red: -sticks tongue out also-

Purple: What, you have a PROBLEM with my name?! Purple's an awesome name!

Red: Red is an ACTUAL name though. Purple was really all the robot arm could think of for you.

Purple:...Shut up! Yes, we do get paperwork.

Red: It's just so much though, that we make the slaves do it for us.

Zim: I CAN SCREAM IF I WANT TO!!!

Jack: Your just SO lucky the sound-proof room hasn't been emptied yet!

Tak: I don't know HOW all these crazy relationships started! If I did, then I would kill the person who started them also.

Red: -got knocked out with jellymaster's bat-

Purple:...Red?

Jack: He better come to by the time I'm done with these questions. And life really hates me, it hates you, life is just out to get everybody.

Zim:...wow, I didn't think anyone would actually GIVE me a headache-proof room! -walks in and lockes the door up tight.-

Jack: At least he'll still be able to answer questions. Now onto _**Teya Yashitoda:**_

_**Zim: oO; Right-o, then. You keep telling yourself that.. Can /I/ help you  
take over the world? xD  
Dib: Now, now, I didn't mean it like that. Just thought I would mention it.  
Besides, you two would make an awesome team. -chuckles-  
Gaz: Thank you.  
Tak: OO; What?! I was just asking! T.T; I shouldn't get in trouble for asking  
a stupid question!  
Prof. Membrane: Uh... huh... Ok then. That was rather strange... By the  
way... What does super toast taste like?  
Jack: Is all of this burning "by accident" most of the time?  
Lenny: Of course I didn't forget you! That would be mean. xD Another  
question: When Jack burned your arm "by accident" yesterday, did you get back  
at him? (whispers to him: you should dye his hair pink xD)**_

Zim: You can help me take over the world, you just have to follow EVERY order I give you!

Dib: Whatever you say...

Tak: Asking stupid questions seems to everyone's problem nowadays. Don't ask me a stupid question and you won't die.

Pro.Membrane: Super toast tastes like a new discovery in REAL SCIENCE!

Jack: ...Yes,...no...maybe...hmmm, not sure.

Lenny: It's ALL the time and you know it!!

Jack: -smiles evily again-

Lenny: No, and if I plan to live, I won't get back at him. And dying his hair pink would just make my grave deeper.

Jack: You bet, I DESPISE PINK, IT'S AN EVIL COLOR!!! Ahem, moving on we have_** Applesauce.Flavored.Resisty:**_

_**Woo! I'm back again:**_

Okay, let's see...

Red: Oh! Oh! I used to not like you, but now you're cool. I like lasers, but  
it was mean when those lasers hit Pur in the eye... :[

Purple: Um... Yeah. I forgot what I was gonna ask you, but you can have some  
donuts. -hands box of donuts- Oh yeah, and smoke machines are awesome. :

Zim: Why do you yell all the time? Seriously. Always, always yelling... Do  
you ever talk like a normal Irken?

Skoodge: Hi Skoodge! I don't hate you! You're a pretty cool Irken, if I do  
say so myself. What do you like to do whenever you're not busy taking over  
planets and stuff?

Lard-Narr: Resisty Rocks! x3 You are the most awesome Vortian ever. But why  
are Vortian's legs bent like they are? I was always confused by that...

Lenny: You should lock your brother in some sort of room filled with sugar  
and fire and stuff. Just a suggestion... ;  


Red:...-still out cold-

Jack: He better wake up soon!

Purple: Well, usually I share them with Red but...looks like they're all mine!! -starts stuffing mouth with donuts-

Zim: YELLING IS FUN!! And I talk normal sometimes, like right now for instance.

Skoodge: Well, I -

Jack: Sorry, the mic. turned off while you were talking and I dont' want to hear your speech again.

Skoodge: -teary eyes-

Lard-Narr: Because that's the way we were born. Why do you humans walk straight up? Hmmm?

Lenny: You think I haven't tried that? He got so sugar hyper though that he burst through the wall and started up his flamethrower that he had at the time.

Jack: Plus, you don't lock me in a room because I'm claustrophobic...I don't like being in enclosed places for long or else I go crazier than usual. And I wish I could finish the rest but, I'll be sure to do them tomorrow. So, Bye for now!!

Red: -finally wakes up- ...What happened? One minute I'm standing here, next minute I see a bat coming towards me. Life hates me too.

_**  
**_


	20. 20 chapters, WOOHOO!

Jack: Yaaaaay!!! Now I get to finish off the questions that have been piling up all week.

Lenny: I'm guessing this will be a long chapter then?

Zim: Oh no...

Jack: VERY long! And first up, is _**mewmewice:**_

_**Dib: I know your crying inside.Admit it big head.**_

Zim: Still cool.

Gaz: Why are u so evil?

Red: I still am angry that you sent Zim away.But why did you  
do it everyone has a purpose of life?Don't say anything mean  
about Zim if you don't want me to kill you.Trust me I will.

THAT'S ALL FOR NOW!  
MEWMEWICE  


Dib: I am NOT crying!!!

Lenny: No, your not on the outside...your crying your heart out on the inside.

Dib: I'm not doing THAT either!!!

Zim: HA! I still am cool, aren't I?

Gaz: Cuz I just am.

Red: Why are you yelling at ME for? Purple sent him away also!!

Purple: Yeah, we both got rid of Zim.

Red: And Zim is the only Irken who almost destroyed his own race...twice.

Jack: I'll hurt you also Red if you actually decide to hurt Zim!

Red: Alright, I'll just keep listening to those transmissions he send us!

Jack: Good. Now, we have _**Butterfly's-Shadow:**_

_**Shadow here,  
Zim - You are so totally awesome and I love you to death. (Yeah I'm another  
fangirl, what of it?) I hope you do one day conquer the Earth, I'd rather take  
orders from you then any of the humanoid morons I have to listen to now.  
Dib - Why'd you choose Agent Mothman as your Swollen Eyeball Codename?  
Gaz - Personally, I think you're just about the coolest human ever in  
existence.  
Tak - I love your sense of style, very unique.  
Gir - How do you come up with such great random lines?  
Jack I'm a huge pyro fan myself, Gives Jack an extra flamethrower I have  
kicking around The flames change color!  
**_

Zim: Sweet, I have a couple fangirls! That means I have a couple of new minions to help me take over Earth!!

Dib: Not unless I stop all of you!!! And doesn't Agent Mothman sound cool?

Jack: I think it should be Agent Bighead.

Dib: -sighs-

Gaz: Your smart. Your not asking me stupid questions.

Tak: Thanks.

Gir: Dance with me and i'll tell you!!!

Jack:...

Lenny: WHY IS THE WORLD TRYING TO KILL ME?! WHY???!!!!!

Jack:...**FIRE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GIMME!!!** -takes flamethrower and...you should know what happens next-

Lenny: EVERYBODY RUN AWAY!!! RUN AWAY!!!!!!!!

-Everyone starts screaming and running in circles-

Jack:** BURN!!!!!!!!!! HAHA, BURN!!!!!!!!!! FIRE EVERY-** hey, these flames change color...**SWEET!!!!! BURN EVERYBODY, BURN!!!!!! FIRE RULES THE WORLD!!!!!!**

**-Please stand by...again-**

Lenny: -panting- I...will...BADLY hurt...ANYBODY ELSE...who gives...Jack a...flamethrower!!!!! -passes out-

Red: Oh, my, gosh! That was even scarier than the time Zim almost destroyed Irk in the huge destroyer machine!

Zim: Good times...

Dib: Jack is being handcuffed to a pole outside, Lenny passed out, and I don't know where Jack's other 2 friends are. Should we end the chapter now?

Purple: No way! WE just steal the show! And since I'm already talking, I'll announce first. Next is _**7-dark-dreams:**_

_**Lexi: Tak didn't answer me.  
Sable: Oh well.  
Tallest: My father's favorite color is purple. Mine is red. What a  
coinsidince huh?  
Dib: We don't hate you THAT much. -Lexi- I like the paranormal.  
Mimi: Lexi's a mechanic she can give you mouth.  
**_

Tak: Sorry. You can help me destroy Zim if you want too.

Red: Yeah...wierd.

Dib: Oh, okay. I'm glad you like the paranormal also!

Mimi:...

Tak: I don't want Mimi to have a mouth. She might say randoom things just like Zim's idiot robot does.

Red: Okay, okay, my turn! Next, we have _**Mikenator:**_

_**Yeah I'm back. Whoa! Dude you have alot of reviews. Good job! Anyways I have  
a bunch of questions.**_

Dib- Why don't you build that super-mech from Future Dib and destroy Zim's  
base? You would've got him too, if he didn't reset time so he never threw  
piggies into the past. Also what have you been doing with Tak's ship ever  
since Gaz fixed it?

Red- LASERS RULE! Here's some nachos. (gives Red nachos)

Purple- Have you ever met Kevin McDonald?

Zim- How come in the first few episodes you have four fingers on each hand,  
but after that you have three?

Tak- I was going to point out the obvious flaws in your magma plan for fun,  
but I'm not in a 'ball busting' mood. Plus, that would've taken up alot of  
room. So I'm just gonna say that you rule and that you should've been in more  
episode. Also, I'm anti-slash.

Zim: Jack would have liked that comment.

Dib: My dad biult that mecha-robot. And that ship broke down on me again as soon as I saved the world from 'Santa'.

Red: Yes!! Another laser fan!!

Purple: That name sounds familiar...he played that grey cat on catscratch, um, Waffle! He also did someone else I think, I don't remember.

Zim: I don't know. Maybe my hand LIKES confusing all you humans!

Tak: Pointing out the flaws in my plan would have landed you a spot on my kill list so, your lucky you didn't say anything. And I should have been in more episodes!

Zim: Me now! Next up is _**Mommaleasey:**_

_**Red, lets say I MAY have had something to do with the posionous batch of  
cookies you ate that gave you massive diarria. Would you be mad if it  
were,(hypothetically speaking) true?  
**_

Red: ...What cookies? I never got any cookies. And I never got diarreah if I did eat cookies that seemed strange.

Zim: Well, since that was a very short question, I'll go again. Now we have _**MyWhiteLady:**_

_**YES! I'm on the people going to die list:D I'm proud of dying for ZATR.  
IT'S TRUE! -runs-  
Red - Fine then. -holds up an anime eyed puppy- there you go. IT LOVES YOU!  
IT LOVES YOU...  
Purple - Damn right. SHE'S TOO YOUNG TO BE A CAT. D:  
Lenny - sugar is god. :P  
Oh, and - NO ONE IS TAKING OVER WITH AN ARMY OF PENGUINS BEFORE MY ARMY OF  
GIANT MUTATED PINEAPPLES!1**_

Tak: I'm glad that your happy that your going to die soon.

Red: Yay! The puppy is SO cute!!! -cuddles puppy-

Purple: Uh, okay.

Zim: If Lenny was awake right now, he'd probably say something like,-

Lenny: NOOOOOOO!!!! Sugar is evil when used on Jack!!! But yeah, anyother time, sugar rules!

Purple: Hey, you woke up!

Lenny: Yeah, but I'll take it from here guys.

Zim: NOOOOOO!!!! Now I have to choose between an army of penguins, or an army of mutated pineapples!!!

Lenny: Penguins are awesome, join the penguins!!

Jack: -yelling from outside- Join the pineapples!!!

Zim: AAAHHH, I CAN'T DECIDE!!!

Lenny: Here's an idea; both armies fight each other, and whoever is left standing, Zim will join their side in trying to conquer the world!

Dib: Sounds good enough, as long as their fighting each other, and I get a break from saving the world.

Lenny: Alright, moving on is _**Teya Yashitoda:**_

_**I am the ultimate fangirl! xD**_

But its scary to cling to those whom you are fans of. Because most of the  
time, the big guys with the nice white lab coats take you away and you're  
never heard from again (or, in Gaz's case, you're ripped apart to itty bitty  
shreds. Not even your mum would recognize you. .. And Jack would just burn  
you to death -shudders-)

Wow oo That was random.

Anyways... Red and Purple, why haven't you gotten rid of Zim yet if you  
really dislike him that much? Isn't it cruel to keep leading him on?  


Jack: -from outside- BURN!!!!!!

Lenny: Shut up!!!

Red: Hey, we can do whatever we want to Zim.

Purple:Yeah, he's too dense to figure it out anyway.

Lenny: You better hope Zim never figures you guys out or else there will be a lot of destruction revenge going on. Anyway, next is _**Zim'sMostLoyalServant:**_

_**OK, first I was hoping the Tallest could clear a few things up for me. One:  
Just how big is the Massive? 'Cause this is something else the fanfic authors  
can't agree on. In some stories it's the size of the moon, while in others it  
easily fits inside the Earth's atmosphere. Two: Just what does the PAK do in  
regards to the Irken brain? Does it do all the thinking, or does it just  
handle the subconsious things(memories, emotions, etc.)?  
And now, I have a question for my lord and master, Zim. Let's say,  
hypothetically, that the Tallest failed to see your awesomeness and exiled you  
to Earth. Would you still try to conquer Earth just to show them up? 'Cause if  
you did, I'd be more than willing to help.  
ALL HAIL ZIM!  
**_

Red: Hmmm, how would I describe how big the Massive is? Purple, help me out here.

Purple: Ummm, oh! Think of the one episode where we go flying through the sun. The Massive is smaller than the sun-

Red: But bigger than Earth! So, the Massive is...-does some calculations in his head- about 5x's bigger than Earth.

Purple: And our PAK's do control the memory and emotional feelings,-

Red: And, since a wire from the PAK is attatched to our brain, if we think of, the spider legs for instance, the PAK will read the thought for spider lags and voila!! Your now walking on your spider legs!!!

Zim: I don't know HOW my Tallest would fail to see my awesomeness, but if they did, I would try to conquer Earth to try to prove that I really COULD do it. And your welcome to conquer Earth with me!

Lenny: Do you all think Jack's sane enough to come back now? I mean, what if he has a question that I don't know the answer too? And he is the host y'know.

Red: That boy wouldn't be sane even if he did stop eating sugar and wasn't a pyromaniac!! But you have a point, it is his fic.

Purple: What the heck, bring him in!! Even if it does mean risking our lives again...

-30 second later-

Jack: -takes a deep breath- Okay, I'll try and be sane for the remainder of the chapter. But, if someone else just HAPPENS to give me a flamethrower again, watch out! What did you do with my new flamethrower anyway?!

Lenny: Put it where the first one you took is.

Jack: Darn. Well anyways, I'm back so, here's the next question from _**Merdina:**_

_**Finally thought of more questions, so here you go:**_

Zim: If... no, WHEN you take over Earth, what will happen to poor little  
Dibbles? And if you took over Earth, would you wear robes and armour like the  
Tallest? If so, what colour? If not, what would you wear instead?

Dib: What if you took over the Earth (Yes, yes, I know what you said earlier  
about joining the dark side, but hypothetically!) what would you do? What  
would happen to Zim? Would you change out of your trenchcoat into some lush  
black velvet robes?

GIR (if you've finished ypur tacos): Will you dance the macarena with me?

Red + Purple: If Zim actually makes Earth into an Irken dance club planet,  
would you come dance here? And would you guys dance with me too (I'm in a  
dancing mood today, as you can see!)?

Jack: Out of all of the cast, who do you like the most?

Lenny: Same question.

Thanks!

Dib: Would everyone stop calling me Dibbles?!

Zim: Yes, WHEN I take over this filthy planet I'll wear armour the color-

Jack: Black! The color black!!

Zim: Fine! To get you to shut up, I'll wear black armour! I was gonna say black anyway though...

Dib: IF I took over Earth, I guess I would capture Zim, use him as a slave and a way to show people that I wasn't crazy after all, and maybe I'll get those black velvet robes.

Gir: OKAY!! -Merdina and Gir dance the Macarena-

Purple: I know I would go to the Dance Club planet!!! I would love to dance with you!!

Red: Maybe. I'm not a dancing kind of guy and the fact that Zim might have made it possible would probably be too much for me.

Jack: Get over it Red. And like as in friend? Um, I'm not gonna say Lenny cuz' he took my flamethrower away...um, I guess I would have to say Tak. I love her accent and her clothes are awesome!! Despite the fact that I'm on her kill list, she's really cool.

Tak: Sucking up to me won't get you off the list.

Jack: Darn!

Lenny: Well, you know I'm not gonna say Jack because he burned me, everyone else, and I live with him. I would have to say Red. Just the way that he's treated by jellymaster (Purple's first insane fangirl) is the same way that I'm treated by Jack at home. Abused, tortured, you name it. So me and Red can relate to pain.

Jack: I forgot to beat you up yesterday so I'm gonna have to do it later today.

Lenny: -sighs- I know.

Jack: Good! Now moving on we have _**mewmewice:**_

_**I'M BACK!**_

Dib: Your head is big and your crazy.

Zim: Your outfit kinda sucks.

Tak: Love the outfit.

Gir: TOO KAWAII!

Red: (Hits Red with a bat)You kinda suck.No offense.

Purple: Your funny.

Zim: (Throws a hamburger at him.)Hahahahahahahahahahahaha!

LOL!  
I'LL BE BACK SOON!  
MEWMEWICE!

Dib: I just noticed something; you always put my questions (or comments about my head) first. Why not Zim first or Gir or anybody else? Why ME first?

Jack: She's right Dib, your crazy.

Zim: If I saw what you looked like, I bet your outfit would suck too!

Tak: Thank you.

Gir: YAAAY!!!! I don't know what you just said!!!! -says it the same way he did in the episode 'Backseat drivers from beyond the stars'-

Red: -gets knocked out cold again-

Purple: If you all keep hitting him with bats, he's going to suffer a concusion or memory loss or some other kind of head injury!

Zim: What the hell?! What's with the hambur- AAAAHHHH!!! Meat!! Get it away from me!!!!!

Jack: Wow, okay. Next is _**Black Omochao:**_

_**Hello Im back.**_

Questions for Jack: Did you know that the Mew I gave you can put peaple in  
sound proof bubbles? just thot youd like to know

Questons for Gir: Same questons as before, would you be frends with Clam  
(from Camp Lazlo)?, do you like mooses just as munch as you like Pigs or les?,  
are you gowing to take the Pig costume or not?.

Questons for Zim: Since you anserd my questons Il ceap my army of Omochao awy  
from you.

Questons for Dib: Your mean to Zim and Gir to munch you must be punisht!  
(zaps Dib with a lazer that tirns him into a Irken).

Questions for Gaz: I dont care if you havea chanesowe your just a weak Human  
ho like all Humans cant stande up to the power of Omochao!.

Questons for Tak: You betar take my name of that list or Il put you on my  
list of peaple to send my Omochao army after!.

Questons for Red and Purple: Ok what if you gut sudenly shrunk shorter then  
Zim?.

Jack: Really? I'll have to try that out when people start screaming!

Gir: I'll be friends with anyone!!! PIGGIES!!!!!

Zim: Can I borrow your army of Omochaos to help me conquer the world?

Dib:...Um, I don't feel any different.

Jack: You don't look any different either. Your head is still huge!

Lenny: Um, Dib is still a human. That laser of yours didn't work.

Gaz: I will hurt you so bad...

Jack: I might be crazy, but Gaz is scary!

Tak: No, your name is on the list and it will stay on the list!

Purple: We can't shrink. Once we grow to our fullest height, that's how tall we'll be all through life.

Jack: I can't wait to see Gaz use her chainsaw! Anyway, next is from _**ItsukaFuuryu:**_

_**Red: I'm glad I'm freaking you out!**_

Purple: You on the other hand, entertain me. I adore you.

Dib: Aw, you break my heart, Dibbers (Can i call you that?) But, you won't  
stop me. Sorry, but I'M AWESOME AND AMAZING AND STUFF! So, you can try, but  
you will fail. (I still have cookies...and a nice shiny new laptop and have  
ever told you how pretty I think you're eyes are?)

Zim: If Dib is STILL being all NOBLE -narrows eyes at Dib- you could have  
like semi-control. BUT you'd have to answer to me. I'M IN CHARGE!

Jack: Dude, you rock! And fire IS nice. heh heh, explosions. And don't forget  
to tell Prof. Membrane that GHOST PENGUINS will be his DOWN FALL!  
MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA -clears throat-

Red: -wakes up- Ugh, my head...I'm scared to wake up anymore in the fear that someone will hit me with a bat again!

Purple: Uh, thanks for adoring me.

Dib: No, you can't call me Dibbers or Dibbles!!! Grrrr...but thanks for the coment about my eyes!

Zim: No, I want to be in charge!!!!

Jack: I do rock!!!

Lenny: -sighs-

Jack: Explosions are awesome!!! And I did tell Prof.Membrane that he was going to die at the hands of ghost penguins, but all he said was something like 'There is no such thing as ghost penguins! Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go work on REAL SCIENCE!'. I think you send those ghost penguins out now so that he'll believe you...and the fact that I want him to die too. The sooner the better!

Lenny: Since Jack just had a paragraph, I'm going to announce next. And so, next is _**jellymaster:**_

_**Well, when I said I was better, all I have left are uncontrolable allergies.  
But I get allergies easily A LOT, so It's not a big issue. Oh, and brace  
yourselves, I'm in a screaming mood today, so if anything upsets me the  
slightest, you'll suddenly be finding yourselves deaf! Okay?  
Tak: But WHY can't you kill me early!? WHY!?? WHY DOES LIFE HATE ME SO!??  
WHY!??  
Zim: You're welcome! btw, that was my kind, thoughtful side speaking...my  
real self would never say that to a criminally insane Irken.  
Purple: -gets teary-eyed- You don't really think I would say your name is  
stupid, would you? -I slap myself, I'm talking to myself here- GET A HOLD  
YOUSELF, WOMAN!  
Red: DARN YOU! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE KNOCKED OUT FOREVER! THIS BAT IS A  
CHEAP RIP-OFF!  
Zim: How old are you? Since an Irken's PAK must just about make an  
Irken(except for when It's off)invicible, they live forever, right? Oh, and  
since you seem to like screaming in my face so much, HOW WOULD YOU LIKE IT  
SCREAMED IN YOUR FACE, HUH!? ALL OF YOUR SCREAMING IS DRIVING ME INSANE! YOU  
SHOULD BE GLAD THAT I BUILT THAT HEAD-ACHE PROOF ROOM FOR YOU! FEEL HONORED!  
Dib: How do you deal with Zim? I mean if you look at that question before  
yours, he's already driving me insane. Zim makes me want to hurt him, he makes  
me want to hurt him bad. Now I see why Red hates him. btw, did you know that  
people are going as crazy as to of making a Zim/Membrane couple idea!?? It's  
creepy!  
Professor Membrane: I know REAL science must be amazing to you, but aren't  
your children supposed to be more important!?? I mean due to your neglecting  
them, Gaz is evil and destroys the people who dare invoke her wrath, and Dib;  
well, I don't have to say much for him, do I? You already see how much of your  
neglecting has to done to him.  
That's all of my questions and insanity for today. And if anybody drives me  
THE SLIGHTEST INSANE, I'm going to have my OCs, Trekka and her SIR unit FLOOPI  
take hold of the questions, for now. Oh, and for information about Trekka or  
whatever, she's an Irken and she's Gaz's age, she's evil, she's madly in love  
with Dib, and she likes yelling. SO LEAVE ME ALONE AND BUG HER!  
Trekka: What?  
Oh, nothing, nothing! See you later, you HORRIBLE PIG-SMELLIES! Except Pur,  
he's not a horrible Pig-smelly, BUT THE REST OF YOU ARE! (Also except for Gaz,  
Dib, Lard-Narr, Skooge and Gir, they're the only ones who haven't driven me  
insane so far.)  
-dissapears in a puff of smoke- MWUHAHAHAHAHAHA!**_

Jack: Wow. THAT is long!

Lenny: No more screaming!! My head hurts!!

Tak: Because making everybody wait is part of the punishment. Torture is fun.

Zim: I'm not criminally insane!!

Jack: Your not as insane as I am, but your insane!

Purple: Well, you kind of made my name sound like it was stupid, the way you said it and all.

Red: I should have known it was YOU who knocked me out yesterday!!!

Zim: No, we don't live forever. It's just the way the Irken race is that we can live for so long. And I'm 160 in Earth years and 17 on Irk.

Jack: Your 160?! Dang...

Zim: I DON'T CARE IF YOU SCREAM IN MY FACE BECAUSE I SCREAM AT MYSELF ALL THE TIME!! I'M USED TO IT!!!

Lenny: -holding his head- make the yelling stop!

Dib: I honestly try to tune out most of Zim's sentences when he's screaming. And I have seen that coupling idea, what is up with people now?! My dad and Zim is NOT right!!

Prof.Membrane: If I work on REAL SCIENCE, then I can make the world a better place for my kids and the rest of the world!

Jack: Y'know, I'm failing science in school.

Lenny: Good for you.

Jack: I know. And now, we have _**Alice.In.Reality:**_

_**I'M BACK!  
tackles Dib  
Anyways, i don't REALLY have any questions, but i love commenting.  
OH WAIT! my best friend is here, maybe she wants to ask something.  
Chima: steals keyboard from L YAY!  
Dib: How do you like having a fangirl? points to L  
[me: in background goes into fits of laughter  
Zim: ZADR!  
[me: rolls eyes  
Red: joins L in laughing at him**_

both Chima and L wave goodbye then ninja poof away!

Dib: What the heck?! Why are people tackling me?!!

Lenny: Cuz they can!

Dib: Um, having a fangirl is alright, i guess...it kind of hurts though...

Zim: NO!!!!

Red: Why the hell are you laughing at me?!

Lenny: That was random.

Jack: Yeah, anyway, next we have _**Teya Yashitoda:**_

_**Zim: Awesome! Can I blow up President Man's head? xD  
Dib: Have you always been interested in the paranormal? And when did you  
start looking for aliens?  
Tak: -still hiding in a nuclear bomb shelter- Right... Here's another  
question, although a lot less stupid: If you took over Earth, what kind of  
planet would you make it into?  
Jack: How did your pyromania start? Did you just randomly decide to start  
burning people/things or did something significant happen?  
Lenny: Geez o.o; I feel sorry for you, man. Heres something to make your day  
better! xD -hands him a death ray of ultimate D0M- That should help you at  
least part of the time. xD  
**_

Zim: Be my guest.

Dib: Yes, the paranormal has always interested me. I started when I was pratically born.

Tak: If I took over Earth, it would be the same planet I was going to make it before Zim ruined my plan; a snack planet for my Tallest.

Red: I would go to Earth if Tak took it over!!

Purple: I like snacks, but I like to dance. I would go to Earth if Zim took over!

Jack: Didn't I answer a question like this already?

Lenny: Yeah, it was a very long story when you siad it would be short.

Jack: Yeah, I remember. But I'll tell it to you cuz' you asked.

Lenny: -rolls eyes-

Jack: I tripped into the fireplace when I was little but when my parents checked me for any injuries, all they found was a tiny scratch where I scraped my knee from tripping. The fireplace was burning, I fell in, and wasn't even burned. I made fire be my best friend and together, we burned everyone who doesn't appreciate the power of FIRE!!!! -starts laughing like a maniac-

Lenny: A death ray? -aims death ray at something random...like a candle that happened to be burning...and shoots candle-

Jack: -stops laughing like a maniac- What? NOOOOOO!!!! WHAT HAPPENED TO THE FIRE!!!????? WHERE'S MY FIRE!?????!!!!!

Lenny: -hides death ray- I think I'll just...go home now. -runs home-

Zim: Jack is crying for his fire, Lenny's a wimp, and that's all the questions for the chapter. Until next chapter, Invader Zim, signing off!

Jack: MY FIRE WILL NEVER DIE!!!!!!! -goes out to try and find the flamethrowers his wimpy brother hid-

Purple: Oh no...

Red: I don't think it'll be worth it to get out of bed tomorrow.

Purple: Ditto.


	21. Chapter 21

Jack: Alright, before we get started, I have an announcment; I just finished an Invader Zim story I was working on and it will probably be out tomorrow instead of an update of the questions.

Zim: What's the story about?

Jack: You'll find out tomorrow. Now, onto questions, the first being from _**mewmewice:**_

_**Ok! I'm back!**_

Zim: Oh no you didn't.I know you didn't just insult my outfit.  
(hits zim with a huge amount of meat!)If you ever make fun of  
me again,I'm gonna hurt you badly or make you wish you were never  
born!

Dib: Your crazy and your head is big.

Purple:(shoots him with laser/bazooka gun)WHO CARES?!NOT ME!

Tak: still awesome.

Zim: Your a wimp,a cool winp.

Zim: Do you fear me?

Mwhahahahahahahahaha(lighting strikes at dib and Zim.)  
I'LL BE BACK!  
MEWMEWICE  


Zim: STOP THROWING MEAT AT ME!!!

Tak: It doesn't matter if we touch meat, it only matter if we eat it. So really, your doing nothing to harm Zim except pelting him with meat slabs.

Zim: IT IS A DANGER TO ME!!! WHAT IF A PIECE OF MEAT LANDS IN MY MOUTH??!!

Jack: Maybe that wouldn't happen if you stopped screaming and kept your mouth shut!

Dib:...

Purple: -gets shot in the eye by laser/bazooka gun- AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!

Lenny: Wow, today is like 'everybody scream day'.

Tak: Well the screaming is getting on my nerves. And thanks.

Zim: I'm NOT a wimp!!! I'm cool, but not a wimp!! And why should I fear you? All you do is throw meat at me!

-Dib gets electrocuted by lightning while Zim actually dodges it-

Jack: Great, now Dib's out of order for awhile.

Lenny: Y'know, a character seems to go out of commision for every chapter. You notice that?

Jack: Huh, they do. Oh well, next is from _**Teya Yashitoda:**_

_**Zim: Heck yes xD Today's gonna be awesome now. One more question: Are you  
going to let Dib and his family survive when Earth is taken over? Y'know, for  
"I told you so!" reasons or something?  
Dib: Yeah. The paranormal is awesome. I have ghosts all over my house -shifty  
eyes- I swear one lives in my alarm clock... Hey, have you heard anything from  
Dwicky after the Plookesians took him away? Like, a postcard or video message  
or /anything/?  
Gaz: Whats the most girly thing you've ever done? Oh, and... -hands her the  
GS3- I just got it but I didn't find any games that I liked xD  
Tak: Yes, yes, snacks are amazing. Whats your favorite snack/  
Red and Purple: Why not just ask Zim to make it into both? Half dance club  
and half snack planet?  
Jack: A fireplace?! O.O;; I've run into a fireplace before... Minor bruises  
xD It was very fun... I bet if you asked Zim nicely, he would let you burn up  
houses in the name of the Irken Empire -shifty eyes-  
Lenny: Be careful with that thing! It can destroy the moon, y'know! And we  
don't want the tides all screwed up. xD**_

See ya'll on Monday! -poofs away- 

Zim: Well, I might let the Dib-human survive just for bragging reasons, but after awhile, I'll force him to be my slave!!!

Jack: You already have your most loyal servant, what good will Dib be?

Lenny: I say we cut off that scyth hair of his and use it for sword practice!

Jack: Or we could throw him into a fireplace and see if he's resistant to the Fire!!!

-Dib suddenly wakes up-

Dib: I'm alive!!

Jack: You won't be when you meet my friend Fire!!

Dib: NOOOOOO!!! Zap me again!! Hey, wait, don't kill me yet!! I have questions to answer! Maybe I should come over your house and investigate your alarm clock! And, um, who's Dwicky again?

Gaz: I don't do anything girly. Nor have I ever.

Tak: Personally my favorite snack food are grapes and jelly filled doughnuts.

Red: Because we don't like Zim and I don't like to dance.

Purple: Actually, that might not be a bad idea!

Red: Who's side are you on?!

Purple: Sorry Red but, I like to dance! A half snack half dance planet sounds good to me!

Zim: That means Tak gets to work with me at trying to conquer Earth!!

Tak: My plan would have already worked if YOU didn't show up!!

-Everyone starts arguing-

Lenny: -sighs and rubs his head-

Jack: I fell INTO the fireplace. And I already asked Zim...he said as long as I don't burn him or his palace down (yes, Zim wants a palace), then I could burn everything else down!

Lenny: It could blow up the moon?! -locks death ray gun in a safe- I don't even trust myself with it!

Jack: Damn, this is a really short chapter. I wanted it to be longer but, -looks over to where everyone stopped fighting and they're all beating each other up now- it seems everyone will be too battered and bruised to talk. I might not update tomorrow people, remember that I'm only one person and can only do these things one at a time!

Lenny: I'll continue this question/answer fic if you want.

Jack: No, I don't trust you with MY answers!

Lenny: -guilty laugh-

Jack: Either tomorrow or wednesday people, tomorrow or wednesday.


	22. Chapter 22

Jack: I forgot that yesterday was my dentist appointment so, I got NOTHING done!! I'll upload my story tomorrow, and continue with some questions today. First off, it's _**Applesauce.Flavored.Resisty :**_

_**-pokes head around random door-  
Hello everybody. :3 Okay, I have more questions... And comments and stuff.**_

Red: I would give you an ice pack to put on your head cause you keep getting  
hit in the head with a bat, but since ice packs are made with water, I can't.  
Anyways, besides nachos and donuts, what's your favorite food? Or are those  
the only foods you eat? -hands him a laser gun-

Purple: What if I didn't give you a really tight hug? Could I still hug you?  
-uses the puppy dog eyes-  
Okay, so you don't wear shirts under your robes, but you wear boxers.  
-fangirl sigh- Okay... Thanks for letting me know. Here's a super-deluxe  
smoke-machine room. -points to a large square room down the hall-

Dib: I won't tackle you! But I will hug you! -gives Dib a really tight hug-

Gaz: You have got to be one of the coolest people in the entire universe. But  
how do you stand Dib's ramblings? Sometimes they're funny, but they're also  
really annoying.

Gir: Have a taco, good buddy! And I'll do the monkey dance with you! D

Applesauce.Flavored.Resisty-chan signing off -- for now! Mwahahahaha -cough  
hack- ha...!

Red: Thanks for trying. And I'll eat just about anything.

Purple: Well...okay, but don't strangle me okay? And,um, sorry all you fangirls out there! We wear boxers underneath the armor!

Dib: Ack!! Can't...breathe...-Dib passes out-

Jack: See? Every chapter a character either gets hit with something and passes out, gets hugged real tight and passes out, or something ELSE happens and they pass out!

Lenny: Yeah, at this rate, it won't be long until someone actually dies!!

Red: I wouldn't be surprised if that someone was me. Everyone is hitting me with bats and some other stuff that I'm having trouble remembering...

Lenny: Gee, I wonder why? -sarcasm...but you knew that already-

Gaz: I just block out his voice most of the time. It took years of practice to make his voice finally get blocked out of my head.

Gir: TACO!!! -starts dancing also-

Jack: Okay, the sound-proof room has been emptied and so, if anyone screams today, they're going in. Anyway, next is from _**Gyerfry:**_

_**Everyone: Hi.I have my OC's here; Jak, Dro, and Spyx (only Dro is irken  
though, the others are way different)  
Tak: I DARE you to kiss Zim. Or else. I'm not kidding here. If you put me on  
your list, then I'll put you on mine.  
Zim: You rule! All hail ZIM! also, Jak would like to tease you and Tak about  
the relationship between you that he KNOWS is happening back stage. Don't deny  
it!  
Dib: Spyx would like to demand-er, request that you keep your abnormally  
larhe head out of other peoples' buisness.  
Red: Dro woud like to tell you how much she hates you for putting her in  
jail.  
Jack: Jak requests that you put him in this fanfic so he can make fun of Zim  
and Tak some more. (if you agree with this by some ff chance, PM me for a char  
profile and a pic of him.)**_

Tak: No, and I don't care if you put me on your list because I'll kill you first.

Lenny: See, I told you someone was eventually going to die!

Zim: Yes, ALL HA- -Jack glares at him- ahem, All hail the mighty Zim!!!! And Jack never said anything-

Jack: Not me, his OC Jak...he doesn't have a 'c' in his name.

Zim: Oh, sorry. And I WISH me and Tak had something going on backstage, but...

Tak: In-Your-Dreams!!!!

Dib: And I was starting to feel like people didn't think my head was big anymore!

Lenny: I still do. In fact, I think we all still do!

Everybody: You have a big head!!!!

Dib: -sighs-

Red: ...I put her in jail? Sorry, but I don't really remember who I put in jail.

Jack: Either that or you _can't_ remember.

Red: Yeah, that too.

Jack: Soorry dude, there's only room for 1 Jack in this fic.

Lenny: Yeah and plus, 2 Jack's/Jak's would be very confusing!

Jack: So with that said, we go to the nexy questions by _**Alice.In.Reality:**_

_**Aw... i didn't realize i tackled hard... .  
people need to tell me these things   
Jack: careful with fire now x  
**_

Everyone: You tackle hard!!!

Jack: Okay, I'll try to be careful...YEAH RIGHT!!! HAHAHAHAH!!!!

Lenny: Why are YOU allowed to talk loud but WE can't?!

Jack: Cause I'm not gonna put myself in the sound-proof room genius!

Lenny: -sighs-

Jack: Now, next is from _**Jacksfangurl01:**_

_**ROFL! This story makes me laugh so hard, I started crying. Yeah...**_

I GOTS MEHSELF SOME QWESCHONS!

Red: RAPR.

Purple: Same as Red.

Gaz: I have no questions for you, except, "Is there ANYONE you don't hate?  
Oh, here -hands her a 44 gun-

Zim: You're stupid. You'll never take over Earth. Yeah. You may be awesome,  
but you make me look smart (and I am SOO not smart). Why do you still even  
TRY?

GIR: Out of everyone, whom do you like the least?

MiniMoose: Same question as GIR.

Dib: WHY DO I HAVE A STRONG URGE TO MAKE-OUT WITH... -shuts up with eyes  
wide- Um... you never heard that.

Red: How tall are you?

Purple: You and Red have another fangirl. Not as insane, though. Right now,  
I'm hyper, so there is now way I'm giving you snacks. -munches mockingly on a  
Honey Bun- BTW, same question as Red.

Everyone (yes, including Jack and Lenny): I DARE YOU ALL TO PLAY SPIN THE  
BOTTLE! NO BACKING OUT! Unless Gaz wants to, I'll let her do whatever she  
wants. Tak, I can just spray you with water, so DON'T KILL ME!

Tak: ZATK Don't bother putting me on your To-Kill list. I'm slightly dead.  
Mainly in the brain.

PLAY SPIN THE BOTTLE! NOW!  


Jack: It's awesome because it's MY fanfic!!

Everybody cept Jack: Whatever.

Red and Purple: NO WAY!!!! -Jack glares at them-

Red: Sorry Jack, but that's wrong!!

Jack: Fine, I'll let you off with a warning.

Gaz: Nope, I pretty much hate everybody. Sweet, now I have a chainsaw AND a gun. -smiles evily-

Zim: I AM smart!!!! That idiot human always gets in my way!!! Blame Dib for me not conquering Earth yet!!

Gir:...I DON"T KNOW!!!! -runs away before Jack could tell him to get into soundproof room-

Minimoose:...SQUEAK!

Dib:...Uh,okay...I'm feeling uncomfortable now...

Red: Me and Purple are the same hieght; 7'6.

Jack: Wait a second! You guys said you were 7'3 in one of the earlier chapters!!!

Purple: We grew a couple inches during that chapter and now.

Jack:...I thought- Nevermind.

Purple: So, I have 2,-

Lenny: I think three.

Purple: -THREE insane fangirls. Wow, I'm popular with the crazy people.

Jack: Uh, well, spin the bottle - Oh my gosh!!! I just got a billiant idea for a fanfic!!

Lenny: What?

Jack We'll play spin the bottle in the fanfic!! It'll be based off this particular question! Jacksfangurl01, thank you. You just gave me inspiration for a fanfic.

Everybody: NOOOOOO!!!! NOT SPIN THE BOTTLE!!!

Jack: Everyone in the sound-proof room, NOW!!!!

-Everyone walks into the soundproof room-

Jack: Since everybody is gone and I have to go anyway, I'll update tomorrow (hopefully upload my story too) and I'll start working on that spin the bottle fic! Thank for the inspiration!!!


	23. Chapter 23

Jack: A couple things are happening today. 1) I'm going to finish as many questions as I can. 2) I'm also going to upload my new story today.

Lenny: About time.

Jack: In the meantime, let's go to the first set of questions by _**Black Omochao:**_

_**Ya more questons!.**_

Questions for Jack: I like fire to only Im not insane here if you like fire  
youl like this level 100 Charizard (hands Jack a Pokeball)

Questions for Gir: YOUR COOL YOU COOLER THEN COOL YOUR THE COOLEST ALIEN  
ROBOT TO EVER LIV YOUR MY FAVRET INVADER ZIM CHARECTER!.

Questons for Zim: No Im sory my Omochao army wont listen to enyone but me  
even if I tell then to listen to somone els thay wonte,but you can have my  
army of normel Chao for ceaps!

Questons for Dib: What my Irken-ufier didnt work? why? WHY?!.

Questons for Gaz: Im not scarde of you thares somthing sirisly roing with you  
Dibs not the Crazy one you are!

Questons for Tak: Fine be that way but dont say I didnt worn you (Puts Tak on  
the list of peaple to send my Omochao army after).

Questions for Red and Purple: So you say you cant shrink by normel means well  
this isnt by normel means! (zaps Red and Purple with a lazer thet shrinks them  
to hafe Zims size).

Jack: You can like Fire, but no one will EVER be as insane as me!! Thanks for the Charizard!

Gir: WOOHOO!!!!!!!!

Zim: Fine, any army will do.

Dib: Aparently, your laser didn't work because it just didn't.

Jack: It blew a small fuse before it was fired.

Dib: That too.

Gaz: Fine, if your NOT scared, then don't be scared when I come over to your house with a chainsaw and a gun now.

Tak: Bring it on! Your army can't stand up to my new ship's defences!!

Zim: Since when did you build a new ship?

Tak: Since YOU destroyed my last one!

Purple: Haha, that tickled!!!

Red: I don't feel any shorter.

Jack: That's because your not. Hey, -is now talking to Black Omochao- your laser things that your shooting at everybody aren't working. I suggest you fix them to make this fic A LOT more interesting!

Purple: But I don't want to be shorter than Zim!

Lenny: That's what'll make it interesting!

Jack: Okay, next up is _**Mikenator:**_

_**WOW! I was sparred Tak's kill list. That's a little 'odd' isn't it?  
;-)**_

Gaz: Are you gonna get Halo 3 when it comes out?

Dib: I know everyone has said it before, but just let Zim take over Earth?  
Let it go! I'd much rather have Earth turned into a technologically-advanced  
Dance Club planet ruled by Irkens than live my boring, repetitive, human life  
another day.

Zim: What happened to Mars after it accidently destroyed a bunch of ships in  
the Armada?

Tallest: Why does the Megadoomer's cloaking device cloak itself, but not  
the Irken piloting it? What would you think about a human wanting to willingly  
join the Irken Empire? (salutes them) - I drew this sweet pic. I won't say  
what it is. But it won't hyperlink; piece of human technological crap. If  
you want to see it I'll just put the address in my next review.

Jack: FIRE RULES!

Until we meet again. (jetpack starts up and flies out of studio sun roof)I am  
Mikenator!(heard in distance)  


Tak: Do you WANT to be on the kill list? Didn't think so.

Lenny: Wait, the game came out yesterday but the question is just now being written. Do you already have the game?

Gaz: Yep.

Dib: NO! I don't care what you people want!! I will _not _let Zim take over Earth for some stupid dance planet!

Zim: The people want a dance planet Dib-stink!!

Dib: I don't care!! It's my job to protect this planet from YOU!!

Lenny: How would a dance planet harm Earth?

Dib: I...don't know.

Zim: And I don't know what happened to Mars. I think it might be floating around somewhere in space.

Red: The Megadoomer IS supposed to cover everything, even the pilot.

Jack: So, your saying Zim was using it wrong?

Purple: He wasn't supposed to be using it at all!

Red: Yes, he aparently was working it wrong. Go figure.

Purple: Hey, if you want to join the Irken empire, be our guest.

Jack: YES!!! FIRE LOVERS UNITE!!!

Lenny: Oh boy.

Jack: Fire rocks my socks! Sorry, I had to say that. Moving on to _**jellymaster:**_

_**-appears in a puff smoke- HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'M BACK! And as for my OC Trekka,  
I'll let her suffer later! Oh yea, And I'm gonna be asking everybody how old  
they are, because I've been keeping those questions in my head for the  
longest!  
Zim: You ARE criminally insanse! ADMIT IT! I mean, what kind of person that  
ISN'T criminally insane would blow up HALF of his own planet?...wow, I sounded  
like Dib there. Oh yea AND -splashes water on Zim- HA! THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR  
YELLING AT ME IN THE FIRST PLACE!  
Dib: People call you Dibbers beacuse WE WANT TO! And cuz it's fun to torture  
our favorite characters! Oh and how old are you?  
Red: YES! IT WAS ME! MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! And in favor to not turn me in;  
HERE'S A LIFETIME SUPPLY OF DOUGHNUTS! -jumps out a window- Ow. I gotta stop  
doing that.  
Tak: FINE! If you just GOTTA make me WAIT to die! Stupid life! There's also  
something else I must know! How old are you?  
Purple: I'M SORREH! -about to hug Purple- No! No hugging! I made you pass out  
last time!  
Both Tallest: How old are you two? It keeps making me think you two are older  
than teh Zimmers because of how tall you two are, unless if you guys ARE older  
than Zim.  
Zim: o.O DANG!?? YOU'RE 160 YEARS OLD!?? YOU'RE OLD! HA! HA! But in Irken  
years you're lucky! You get to be 17, while I'm still 13! Being 13 SUCKS after  
a while!  
Gir: How come your eyes are blue when all the other SIR untis' eyes are red?  
Jack: Do you have the All 3 Volumes IZ DVD Box Set? It ROX! Cuz if you do, In  
"The Nightmare Begins" commentary, Jhonen TOTALLY disses all the Mary-Sue like  
fangirl Irkens!  
Lenny: Why IS Jack insane? Was he insane from when he was born, or did he  
gradually become insane? I gradually became insane! And about the screaming,  
TOO BAD! IT'S A PART OF LIFE! DEAL WITH IT!  
Anyways, see all of you HORRIBLE Pig-smellies(you know which ones aren't  
horrible pig-smellies)tommorow! With my questions; OF DOOM!  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! -dissapears in a puff smoke- SMOKE MACHINES RULE! Even  
though lasers can hurt people; BUT SMOKE MACHINES STILL RULE ALL!**_

Zim: No I'm NOT!!! If I was criminally insane, I wouldn't be trusted to be around people!

Red: I don't trust you.

Lenny: If criminally insane people aren't trusted, then Jack is defintitly insane!!

Jack: And I'm proud of it!!!

Zim: AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!! WATER!!! -does the stop,drop, and roll thing-

Jack: I filled up my sound-proof room up with these annoying freshmen that I put in there today, and now I wish that I still had some room left.

Lenny: Take some freshmen out.

Jack: No! They're annoying!!

Dib: Well, if I really am your favorite character, then you wouldn't call me 'Dibbers'! And I'm 13 years old.

Red: Yay!!! Doughnuts!!!! -starts munching happily and totally forgetting his anger towards jellymaster-

Tak: Yes, wait just like everyone else! And I'm also 160 years old on Irk and 17 on Earth. Zim is just a few months older though.

Purple: Since Red is eating the doughnuts that you weren't kind enough to give ME also, I'll answer your question. We are both 172 on Irk and so that would mean we are...29 in Earth years.

Zim: To yu that may seem old, but to an Irken, being 160 is pretty young.

Gir: Cuz i'm SPECIAL!!!

Jack: I do have the entire box set and that commentary was by far, the best commentary I have ever heard!!!!

Lenny: I thought I answered a question like this before...oh well. Jack wasn't born insane. Believe it or not, Jack used to be a pretty good child until -dun dun dun!!!!-, his first birthday. Mom made him a tiny cake with a ton of frosting on it. Jack took one bite and right then, he became a sugar addict. Over the years, he has had sugar with almost everything he eats and so, is very hyper.

Jack: Yeah, I'm on a 24/7 sugar rush!!

Lenny: The sugar and then of course the incident with the fire and now, he is who he is today...an insane sugar addicted pyromaniac!

Jack: How I sleep at night is a mystery though, even to me.

Lenny: Screaming is NOT a part of life!! It's just something we do in life!! And I hate it!!!

Jack: Screaming does get annoying after awhile but hey, I can deal with it. And so next, is from _**MyWhiteLady:**_

_**Zim - JOIN THE PINEAPPLES! UNLIKE SOME MAMMALS I KNOW -glares at penguins-  
THEY WILL BE GLAD TO HAVE YOU BY THEIR SIDE. NO, I AM NOT YELLING, I AM  
ABUSING THE CAPS LOCK BUTTON.  
Tak - Why is it that every Irken I've seen (except for Tallest Purple) has  
these pink-red eyes, and only you have purple ones? Are you related to Tallest  
Purple in any weird way? WOO HOO, I LIKE WEIRD.  
Jack - Fire IS awesome. But can it stand against WATER? Probably. -shrugs-  
Oi, Lenny - Are you actually writing this with your brother, or is he  
roleplaying you?  
Nuther for Zim - I thought you were shorter than Skoodge. (REVEALED IN 'THE  
NIGHTMARE BEGINS'. o3o) But in the Hobo 13 episode you seem taller than him.  
By a bit. And stuff.  
AND ANUTHER FOR ZIM - (I liek torturing you with my questions... OF KITTEN  
DOOM! -laughs- so you better answer them, unless you want to meet my white  
feline youngling with ANIME EYES! And you will die of over love-ness.) If you  
take over the Earth, you need to know a lot of languages. And are you gunna  
turn ALL of Earth into a dancing planet? Or just some countries? If so, what  
will you do with Israel?**_

Zim: Everyone is telling me to join the mutated pineapples so, I guess I'll go join them.

Jack: Yes!

Lenny: No! Join the penguins!! Penguins rule!!

Zim: Just because YOU like penguins, doesn't mean I have to join them.

Lenny: Awww...

Jack: I feel bad for the caps lock button...what did it ever do to you?!

Tak: No, I'm not related to the Tallest. The eye colors from common to almost non-existent are pinkish red, then green, then normal red (Tallest Red's eyes), then purple and finally turquiose (Tallest Myuki's eye color).

Jack: Woohoo!!! More Fire lovers!!! And my Fire can stand against anything!!!! Try me!!

Lenny: I AM writing this with Jack.

Jack: If I was roleplaying Lenny, this is what he would sound like...'Hi, I'm Lenny and I'm the idiot, bratty brother of the Almighty Jack!'

Lenny: And we all know that's not true.

Jack: What, you being a brat?

Lenny: Well, yeah that and the fact that I would NEVER say anything like your amazing or something like that.

Jack: Hey, I am amazing!!

Zim: Would you two shut up?! I'm trying to answer a question here!! Well, I guess I must have grown a few inches if I'm taller than Skoodge. And the ENTIRE planet will besome a dancing planet. And why is Israel so important to you? Because I was going to turn it into a bar type of place where you can go get a drink or two and then dance all night if you wanted.

Jack: What did Israel do to deserve being turned into a bar?

Zim: Because I want it to be a bar!! Got a problem with that?! -eye twitches a little-

Jack:...No...-moves away from Zim- Anyway, next is from _**Merdina:**_

Yay! I'm back with a question for all of you.

_**Now. As the few people unfortunate enough to be my friends will tell you  
(during opening hours at the asylum), I'm in love with the idea of love. So.  
Could the following people/Irkens please describe their ideal guy/girl.  
Appearace, species and personality.**_

Zim  
Dib  
Red  
Purple  
Gaz  
Tak  
Skoodge

Thanks! Oh, and Red? Dancing with Pur just wouldn't be the same without you!  
Please join us! I have nachos...

Zim: I don't have to describe anybody...Just look at Tak and ther's your answer.

Dib: I'm not really into girls but...the girl I would like would definitly be human, she'll believe anything I say, and she absolutly HAS TO be in love with the paranormal as much as I am.

Red: I just want a hot Irken girl who likes lasers and nachos.

Purple: I want a hot Irken girl who likes smoke machines and curly fries.

Gaz: I don't want anybody.

Tak: I just want to be a loner in life. I don't need a relationship.

Skoodge: I want a pretty Irken girl who's just as short as I am.

Red: I'm not going to that dancing planet if ZIM takes it over!

Jack: Too bad, I bet it's gonna be awesome. Now, next is _**mewmewice:**_

_**I'M BACK.**_

Zim:No offense but you kinda suck and your a cool wimp.

Dib:Your head is big and your crazy.

Zim:(throws a piece of meat into Zim's mouth)NEVER YELL AT ME  
OR YOU'LL FACE MY RATH.

Purple:You suck

Red:I want you and Purple to give Zim a hug and say he's the most greatest  
invader ever.Do it or I'll kill you.

I'LL BE BACK...

MEW MEW ICE.

Oh and do you fear me Purple and Red?Nya

Zim: You suck too.

Dib:...

Zim: -thrown piece of meat hits Zim's head- HA!! You suck AND your a bad aim!

Purple: WHY DO YOU HATE ME?!

Red: You can't kill us!! We're the Tallest!! There's no way I'm saying Zim is great OR hugging him!!

Purple: We don't fear you-

Red: But you DO creep us out!

Jack: You two are always being creeped out by somebody. Anyway, next is from _**Zim'sMostLoyalServant:**_

_**I'M BACK!! And Zim, I've come up with an AMAZING plan to take over this  
dirtball(and by "I've come up with an AMAZING plan to take over this  
dirtball", I mean YOU'VE come up with an AMAZING plan to take over this  
dirtball).-whips out diagram-OK, first we round up all your experiments(i.e.  
the brain-sucking mutant, the flesh eating demon squid, that robot groundhog  
thing from "The Girl Who Cried Gnome" episode, the gnome-bots, etc.)then,  
after we blast the planet from orbit, we unleash them on the pitiful  
dirtmonkeys and let them run amok. Then, we give Jack a few flamethrowers and  
let him have some fun.  
Oh, and speaking of you Jack, let me clear things up for you. A servant is  
treated better than a slave. So, I'll be chilling in the employee lounge while  
Dib is forced to wait on me and Zim.  
Anyway, that's all for now. See ya later.**_

Zim: Yes...uh-huh, uh-huh...that is BRILLIANT!!! I'm glad I thought of that!! Jack will be the finishing touch to MY master plan!!!

Jack: YES!!! FIRE!!! Can I have the flamethrowers NOW!!!!???????

Zim: No, not until I put this brilliant plan to use!

Jack: Well then, HURRY UP!!!

Dib: I don't want to be a slave!!! You guys shall NOT rule Earth!! I WILL stop you!!!!

Zim: Yeah right! You may sabatoge some of the plan, but as soon as Jack arrives in the plan with the flamethrowers, you will-

Jack: BURN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Zim: Yes, burn.

Lenny: Jack will torch everything, including you guys!! Unless you build a fire-proof safehouse or something, you'll all be fried!!

Zim: I'll see what I can do about that Fire-proof house...-turns to Zim'sMostLoyalServant- You, my most loyal servant, have the privilage to build me a fire-proof safehouse for when Jack comes into the picture and starts burning everything down.

Jack: You can't stop the Fire!!!! Ahem, anyway, onto the next question by _**ItsukaFuuryu:**_

_**Dib: pouts fine. anyways. do you have last name at all?**_

Zim: Um...WHO has the penguin army? Okay here's the deal. How does co-ruler  
sound? And before you refuse think about this...I have snacks.

Jack: -hands him a granade- just in case

Lenny: You get ur own penguin servant since you have to put up with this  
insanity give penguin servant to Lenny-

Gaz- So how did you get you're skull necklace anyway?

Oh, just as a random fact, penguins make the best taquitos

Dib: Membrane.

Jack: What's your dad's name then?

Dib: I don't know. He was always so busy, I never really got the chance to ask him.

Zim: Sorry, but I'm joining the mutated pineapple army.

Jack: Just in case nothing! -throws gernade and everything blows up-

-**We are sorry for the inconvienence but Jack has blown up the studio and it will take months to repair. In the meantime, everybody (including Jack) has passed out do to the explosion and therfore, the rest of this chapter cannot be completed. Again, sorry for the inconvenence.-**


	24. Chapter 24

Lenny: Hi!!! Were back!!

Jack: Because you read the bottom note in the last chapter, you thought we were gone for a month right? Wrong!

Lenny: The studio is being rebuilt right now-

Jack: So we're answering questions at our house with a roaring Fire to lighten the mood.

Dib: It's 98 degrees out in the middle of summer!!

Jack: So, what's your point?

Dib:...Nevermind.

Jack: Well if that's the case, then let's start answering questions! First is _**Mommaleasey:**_

_**Hey Dib, do you need to support your head on a wooden stool in order to take  
a shower?**_

Hey Red, did ya get that rubber duckie I sent ya?

Dib: -sighs- No, I DON'T have to support my head on a stool.

Red: What rubber duck? I never got a rubber duck.

Jack: You can steal Lenny's rubber duck.

Lenny: NOOO!!! -runs to bathroom to guard duck-

Jack: ooookaay...moving on, next is _**Teya Yashitoda:**_

_**Zim: Aw... how... creepily sweet oO If you squint your eyes a little...  
Anyways, yeah. Which race of aliens do you hate the most?  
Dib: Yes, please do come investigate my alarm clock. Its freakin' me out!  
Last night, I set it for 5:30 AM and it went off at 3:42 AM! Stupid clock!  
Btw, Dwicky was the counselor that pretended to believe Zim was an alien to  
figure out what your "real" problem was. Oh, and for silly fangirl reasons, I  
must ask: boxers or briefs? xD  
(Ok, that was creepy...)  
Gaz: Er... Sorry xx;  
Tak: O, grapes! I love grapes! And doughnuts -drools- Cream-filled donuts are  
the best. Whats your favorite type of cookie?  
Red and Purple: Would you ever consider forcing Tak and Zim to work together  
for s--ts and giggles? Because we all know it would be super amusing. xD  
Jack: Ouch xX;; That would hurt. Thank goodness you're resistant to fire xD  
I'll make sure to give you a brand-new flamethrower for Christmas! -shifty  
eyes-  
Lenny: Aww, why don't you trust yourself with it? I managed not to destroy  
the moon (although there was that one incident with Jupiter...)**_

Zim: The filthy Earth monkey's!!!

Dib: Oh yeah! Dwicky has been gone for so long, I forgot who he was for a sec. So, no, I haven't heard anything from Dwicky.And for your silly fangirl question; boxers. I'll be right over to investigate your haunted alarm clock. -runs off to Teya Yashitoda's place to investigate alarm clock-

Jack: Great, now Dib's gone.

Lenny: We just continue without him.

Tak: My favorite cookie? Oatmeal raisen.

Jack: That's like, the only type of cookie I hate.

Tak: Good for you.

Red: Tak should NOT have to be teamed up with a moron like Zim!

Purple: Even though it WOULD be super amusing!

Jack: YAY!! Make it a Lenny-proof flamethrower so that only I can touch it and Lenny will get burned whenever he tries to take it away from me!!

Lenny: I thought I told you people to stop giving Jack these flamethrowers!!! Look what it did to the studio!!

Zim: Uh, that was a grenade the last time.

Lenny:...It exploded and CAUSED a fire didn't it?!

Jack: Hey, if people want to send me Fire-related stuff, then let them send em'. It's a free country y'know.

Lenny: -mumbles 'Yeah right'-

Jack: You got a dangerous item too. That death ray thing that can blow up the moon.

Lenny: I dodn't trust myself with it because I'm too curious sometimes and I probably would have pulled the trigger and accidently blew up the moon.

Jack: That's what happened to Jupiter!!! I thought that giant red mark was just a bunch of gases...wow, all that I know is not what it seems anymore...

Everybody cept Jack: ...What?

Jack: It's logic you all wouldn't understand. Now the next questions are from _**Grogie13:**_

_**-laughs- You guys never cease to make me laugh.**_

GIR: Why did you put peanuts and soap in the waffles on the episode, "Zim  
Eats Waffles"?

Zim: How is it that your squeedly-spooch can digest peanuts and soap?

Zim: You're a wimp. And you're stupid. Deal with it. But, on a scale of one  
to ten, your cool-ness comes to a six.

Gaz, Tak, Dib, GIR, Tallest Red, Tallest Purple: Y'ALL ARE AWESOME AND GET  
ELEVEN'S FOR COOL-NESS!

Zim: Yeah, everyone's better than you.

Dib: Why do people always say your head's big?! IT'S THE SAME FRIGGIN' SIZE  
OF ALL OTHER CHARACTERS! Oh, and, do you have any spare SpellDrives?

GIR: WHY ARE YOU SO CUTE?!

Gaz and Tak: I think your clothes are awesome. YOU guys are awesome. How did  
you become so awesome?

GIR: Can I ride t3h Piggie with you?  


Gir: Cuz they was GOOD!!!!

Zim: Irken squeedlyspooches can digest almost anything.

Lenny: Can you eat metal?

Zim: I said ALMOST anything!!

Lenny: Oh.

Zim: NOOOOO!!!! I'm NOT a wimp!! I'm NOT stupid!!! And all I get is a 6!?!?

Red, Purple, Gaz, Gir, and Tak (Dib's not here, remember?): Thanks.

Zim: WHY??!!?!

Jack: Dib's out hunting ghosts right now. Ask again later.

Gir: CUZ PIGGIES ARE CUTE TOO!!!!

Tak: I was BORN awesome.

Gaz: I'm awesome because my brother's an idiot.

Gir: OKIE DOKIE!!! -Grogie13 and Gir ride piggie-

Jack: Okay, next is from _**Empress of Spiffyness:**_

_**OMG! Here are my questions:  
Dib: I am your biggest fan! I love everything you do and say! Here's my  
question; WHY ARE YOU SO AWESOME-TASTIC!?!?!?  
Skoodge: What happened after you were taken away by the Hogulus?  
Tallest Red: I know it's not a question, but you are the most almighty of any  
tallest!  
Tak: One word; ZaTr. -runs away-**_

Lenny: Dib'e not here right now. Please leave a message after the beep...Beep!

Jack: I hope your fully aware that you copied that 'leave a message after the beep' thing from one of the earlier chapters.

Lenny: I know. I sounded cool.

Skoodge: I was held captive but then I managed to escape and then find Zim's base. That's when I hid in his basement.

Red: Yes!! I'm the mightier one!!

Purple: I'll admit I'm not the mightier one.

Tak: You can run, but you can't hide from my kill list!! -adds Empress of Spiffyness to kill list-

Jack: Oh wait, here's another question from _**Empress of Spiffyness:**_

_**It's not a question, but  
Either Tallest: I could, er, take care of some business on Earth -wink, wink-  
-cough-IcouldkilZimforyou-cough-. Ya know, just incase you would like my  
services. -.-.**_

Red: We'll keep you posted.

Jack: Okay, NOW a new person, like _**mewmewice**_-

Zim: Yknow, she's not exactly new.

Jack: -sighs- Fine how's this? Next is _**mewmewice**_. Better?

Zim: Eh, okay.

I'm back...

_**Dib:Your head is big and your crazy.**_

Purple:Your no fun.(zaps him with a laser.)

Red:Your no fun either.(zaps him with a laser)

Gir:I'm a FANGIRL!

Zim:(flicks a piece of meat into his mouth.)FEAR ME!

Gaz and Tak:Still cool.

I'll be back later!  
Mew Mew Ice!

Lenny: Dib's not here to not comment on your statement about his head right now.

Purple: -gets hit with laser-AAAHHH!!!

Red: -gets hit with laser- AAAHHH!!! THE LASERS ARE TURNING ON ME!!!

Gir: YAAAY!!!

Zim: -Spits piece of meat out of his mouth- I don't fear you!! HA!!!

Jack: Alright, next is from _**Dibsthe1:**_

_**Dib: I've seen the size comparison model sheets, and your head is no bigger  
than any other skool kids's head. Whoever says otherwise can't think of a new  
insult even after 6 years. Ignore them... and KEEP ignoring them! Instead,  
think of how you'll feel when you defeat Zim! Those who hate you for chasing  
Zim forget what Zim would do to us if he got the chance. "Dance planet"? Who's  
he kidding?**_

AND you're not crazy! We've seen the aliens and soulstealers etc. on TV.  
You're not being paranoid if some people really DO hate you. I certainly  
don't hate you!! Gives Dib a big pile of new paranormal investigation  
equipment, a new DVD on aliens, and a great big hug... but NOT tight enough to  
make him pass out! Thanks for keeping earth safe!

Lenny: Dib's not here to-

Dib: I'm back!!!

Lenny: Nevermind.

Dib: That alarm clock just had a faulty battery.

Jack: Well, now that your back, you can answer to your only fan over there.

Dib: Oh! Thank you!!! My head IS the same size as everyone else's!!! And don't worry, I do ignore people who say my head is big.

Zim: Hey, my dance planet is a good idea and it WILL work!!!

Dib: Not while I'm around Zim!! You, nor the army of penguins, pineapples, and omochaos can ever truly stop me from saving Earth!!

Jack: Okay, this is getting WAY to patriotic for me...

Dib: And thanks for believing that I'm not crazy. It means a lot.

Lenny: It just went form real patriotic, to real sappy.

Dib: And thanks for the cool stuff!!!

Jack: Alright, major mood swings are happening here! Anyway, next is _**Grogie13**_...again.__

_**I gave you an inspiration? YAY!**_

Tak and/or Gaz: Do you guys like the song, "Listen to the Rain" by  
Evanescence?

Dib: YOU'RE HEAD IS NOT BIG! And, uhm, sorry for making you uncomfortable.  
Purple: Yep. You're popular.

Red: Hmm, I GUESS I can be your insane fangirl. WITH A BASEBALL BAT! -whacks  
Zim with the bat- Hehe, you thought I was gonna hit you, dincha? Nope. I like  
Zim less right now.

Zim: THAT'S RIGHT! YOU GOT HIT WIF A BASEBALL BAT!

Dib: I'm an insane fangirl for Red and Purple. I'M MORE INSANE FOR YOU  
BECAUSE YOUR FREAKINESS IS SEeh... NEVERMIND!

Gaz: You have a chainsaw, a gun, AND! -dun duh-duh-duh DUN- a BG15 Grenade  
Launcher! -smirks, in fear that I will be killed if I smile happily-

Tak: I like your style in your episode. I think the BBQ sauce was a nice  
touch.

Zim: How'd ya like getting hit with my bat of DOOM?

Jack: -hands him a flamethrower-

Lenny: Uh, DON'T STOP JACK FROM HAVING FUN! Fire is AWESOME!

Jack: Yep, you gave me inspiration to a spin the bottle fic. Everyone will see it soon

Lenny: Just like we thought we'd see the other story soon too?

Jack: The other story had some things that needed fixing. It'll be up soon enough.

Lenny: Whatever you say...

Tak: I've never heard of it.

Gaz: It's a good song. I've listened to it a couple times.

Dib: Thank you!! See? Other people don't think my head is big, but you all do!!

Everyone cept Dib: Cuz it is!!

Dib: -sighs-

Purple: How did I get popular with the crazy people? I mean, I like my insane fangirls, but sometimes they get out of control. jellymaster made me pass out form just hugging me, someone asked what do I have under the armor, and someone asked some other crazy question, but I don't remember right now.

Red: Your not the only one with insane fangirls Purple. Although MY insane fangirls are actually useful and they beat Zim up with baseball bats for me!

Purple: Y'know, jellymaster hitting YOU with a bat seems like a good idea right about now...

Zim: WHY DOES EVERYONE FFEL THE NEED TO HIT THE ALMIGHTY ZIM!?!?!?

Jack: Hey, there's the third person thing again!

Dib: Um, again, felling uncomfortable.

Gaz: Sweet. Something new to add to my arsenal of Doom!

Tak: Yeah, I did pretty good in my only episode.

Zim: I'd like your bat better if it didn't hit me AT ALL!!

Jack:...-smiles evily-

Lenny: I WILL HURT YOU!!!! -points to Grogie13- I don't care if you want Jack to have fun OR you think that fire is awesome!!! I want to LIVE!!!!!

Jack: Don't worry Lenny. I'm going to attempt to see how long I can wait before I go crazy and start burning you all.

Lenny: That won't take long. You'll probably- Wait!! You can't burn everything because if you do, that'll mean burning down the house!! Mom and Dad are gonna be SO mad when they come home...oh wait! There won't BE a home!!

Jack: Okay, okay, I get your point! I'll play with my new flamethrower OUTSIDE, and away from the house! -goes outside and then immedietly starts torching the patio furniture-

Lenny: Told ya he couldn't last long...

Red: Let him has his fun. He's still going to get in trouble anyway right?

Lenny: Yeah, he'll get in trouble...especially now since he just melted my dad's grill...

Dib: So, are we going to stand here watching Jack burn up your yard, or are we going to answer some more questions?

Lenny: We'll answer some more questions. So, next is from _**Butterfly's-Shadow:**_

_**Shadow here again,  
Zim - I'd love to help you take over the Earth... just as long as I get to  
torture a few humans I dislike myself! Plus, I got to make sure I stay top  
fangirl, just for you. Plus I'd love to have the power of controlling part of  
the human race. And I've got to say join the mutated pineapples!  
Dib - I guess it sounds pretty cool... not as cool as Invader Zim, but still  
pretty cool.  
Gaz - I often get people asking me really stupid questions too, and it annoys  
the hell out of me.  
Gir - Of course I'd dance with you, you're so cute. -does a little dance with  
Gir-  
Jack - the color changing was the best part. Instead I'm going to give you  
some walnuts that'll explode when thrown! Enjoy.**_

Zim: Alright, you can help me take over Earth. And I am joining the mutated pineapples cuz everyone wanted me to.

Gaz: I hate stupid people who ask stupid questions and expect a smart answer. That ticks me off the most.

Gir: -dances with Butterfly's-shadow -

Lenny: Since Jack is wielding a flamethrower a would probably burn me if I threw these away, I'll just give em' to him. He already burnt up the backyard. There's no reason to why he couldn't blow it up now. -risks his life by going outside and giving Jack walnut bombs while Jack is mentally unstable-

Jack: -from outside- WOOHOO!!! MORE BOMBS!!! -explosions in the backround-

Red: Who wants to bet that Lenny didn't make it?

Purple: Oh, me! I bet 50 monies!

Zim: 100 monies!

Purple: 150!

Zim: 200 monies!!

Purple:...Uh...

Red: 200 monies for Zim if Lenny doesn't come back alive!

Dib: Um, while we're waiting to see if Lenny is dead or not, let's move on. Next is from _**Applesauce.Flavored.Resisty:**_

_**Okies, I'm back[:  
-gently hugs Purple- Yay! Thank you! -explodes from happiness-**_

-writes questions down on paper and waves it around- Questions!!

Dib: Sorry for making you faint. Do you forgive me? Will you forgive me?  
PLEASE?

Tak: I like your accent. It's awesome. I don't think ZaTR is a good pairing  
at all. It's just... ew. But what do you like to do when you're not trying to  
kill Zim?

Lard Nar: You are the best Vortian in the world. But seriously, why do you  
keep listening to that guy? You should've just called yourselves the Pirate  
Monkeys. That's way cooler than Resisty. But Resisty is pretty cool, too.

Zim: You are the best invader I have ever seen, personality-wise. I drew a  
picture of you for my French teacher. But I won't tell you what it said, cause  
you'd start yelling again. -cough-egoist-cough-

Red: I have no questions for you now, but thank you for your answer. [:

Gir: -finshes dancing- Woo! That was fun. If you ever need someone to take  
Gir, just call me. I'll dance like a monkeh with him. What's your favorite  
snack, Gir?

MiniMoose: You are one cool little moose. Squeak:3

Gaz: Oh. Okay. Maybe I'll try that when Dib starts ranting. Thanks. How do  
you style your hair that way? Or is it natural?

Applesauce signing off!  
But don't expect too much peace for long... Woah. I almost spelled 'peace' as  
'peas'. Weird...

Purple: -is gently hugged- Alright good. You didn't go crazy on me and hug me real tight.

Dib: Alright,alright, I forgive you!

Tak: It seems everyone likes my accent. And your a good person to not like ZATR. In my spare time, I like to build things. New parts for my ship, new parts for Mimi...It's just hard to do that now that I'm here answering these questions.

Lard-Narr: _I don't know_ why I keep listening to that guy! Looking back, the 'Pirate Monkeys' would have been cooler.

Zim: I'm glad your spreading my awesomeness around.

Gir: TACOS!!!

Minimoose: SQUEAK!

Gaz: My hair is natural.

Dib: Um, has Lenny come back yet?

Red: No.

Gaz: I bet 1,000 of your monies that Lenny's dead.

Purple and Zim: 1,000?!

Gaz: And 20,000 that he's alive.

Red: You can't do that!!

Gaz: -points new grenade launcher at Red- Yes I can.

Red: -slowly backs away- Uh, I guess you can...

Zim: Since we're STILL waiting for Lenny's return (or not), we'll answer some more questions. The next ones are from _**Merdina:**_

_**Bwahahaha, now that I know Zim's plan to take over Earth, I'm sheltered in my  
own fire-proof house... But I'm still asking questions.**_

Zim: You promised I could live. You never told me if I would be enslaved or  
not. I'm starting to worry now that I've heard your plan; it seems fool-proof  
and the end of man-kind as we know it seems imminent. Will I be free to dance  
with Tallest Purple? And have I ever told you how much I love you? -Gives Zim  
a huge smile in the hope she won't be enslaved-

Dib: Heh, no offense, Dib, I'm not siding with Zim because I don't like you;  
you are amazing and I love your trench coat. I just think Zim may be on to  
something with this dance club thing.

Red and Purple: How tall will your hot, snack and special-effect loving Irken  
girls be? Nearly as tall as you or cute little things you could fit in your  
pocket?

Red: You can't really count me as a fangirl, 'cause I love all of you guys,  
but I LOVE your voice. Seriously. It's gorgeous. As an estimate, how many  
nachos have you eaten in your lifetime?

Purple: How many curly-fries? I love your voice too. I'd hug you, but I don't  
want to break your ribs (I'm sure your previous huggers have weakened them).

Toodle-oo, and good luck to Zim in your world conquest.

Zim: Hmmm...I don't know...

Purple: Let her dance, she deserves it.

Zim: What did she do to deserve the right to dance?

Purple: I don't know but I'm your Tallest and I order you to allow her to dance!

Zim: Uh, y-yes my Tallest, she is welcome to come and dance with you. And she will NOT be enslaved!

Dib: What is it with you people and dance clubs?! Zim is going to enslave the ENTIRE human race and your all supporting him!!

Zim: You stupid human!! I'm not enslaving anyone who supports the dance planet plan! So, since YOU don't support it, you Dib-stink will be enslaved!!

Dib: NOOO!!!

Red: They'll be nearly as tall as us of course!

Purple: We don't want puny hot girls,-

Red: We want _tall_ hot girls!

Purple: Um, I estimate that I've eaten around 100,000,000 or more curly fries in my lifetime. And thanks for not hugging me right now, my ribs do feel kinda weak...

Red: I know I have a gorgeous voice. And my estimate on nachos has to be around 50,000. I love nachos, but I eat a lot of other foods too.

Zim: World conquest will be soon!!!

Dib: Hey, I hear screaming in the backround! Lenny might still be alive!

Purple: Either that or it's Jack acting like a maniac.

Zim: It could be Lenny screaming from the pain of death!

Dib: Okay, all this talk is starting to get creepy so I'm moving on to the next questions. Next is from _**Black Omochao:**_

_**No one is taking over the world with Penguins or kiler Pineapples  
I will be the one who takes over the world using my army of Omochao!.**_

Questons for Jack: Did you know the Charizard I gave you knows Blastburn the  
most puwerfull fire atack a Pokemon can lern!.

Questons for Lenny: Oh this level 5 Squirtle mite come in handy if Jack goes  
crazy agen (hands Lenny a Pokeball) (sniker).

Questions for Gir: Whats your favret Pokemon?.

Questons for Zim: DON'T JOINE THE PINEAPPLES OR THE PENGUINS JOINE THE  
OMOCHAO IT'S THE ONLY LOGECULL DESISHON!, oh and olso whats your favret  
Pokemon?.

Questons for Dib: I fixt my Irken-ifier now it will work (zaps Dib with the  
Irken-ifier this time tirnig him into a Irken for real).

Questons for Gaz: Your not gowing to get me Im gowing to get you and wen I do  
youl be tarefide!.

Questons for Tak: If my Omochao army does fale IL GET RID OF YOU MY SELF!.

Questons for Red and Purple: I olso fixt my short-ifier (zaps red and with  
the short-ifier making them half Zims hite for real this time).

Zim: Sorry, but I already made up my mind. I'm joining up with the mutant pineapples.

Red: Jacks outside burning what looks like the neighbors yard,-

Purple: And Lenny is nowhere to be seen. He probably got burnt to ashes.

Gir: ME!!!!

Zim: Okay here's the deal; you give me ONE good explanation as to why I should join the omochao and not the pineapples, and I MIGHT change my mind.

Dib: -gets zapped with irkenifier thing- AAAAAHHHHHH!!! -turns into an Irken with green eyes, a big head, and is shorter than Zim-

Zim: HA!!! Your shorter than me!! Your just a lowly service drone!

Dib: NOOOO!!!! Turn me back!!! Please trun me back!!!!

Purple: Hey human, you look better as an Irken!!

Gaz: Hmmm...Dib DOES look better this way. And YOU -points to Black Omochao- better watch out. One more word out of you and you'll be sorry you said anything to me in the first place!

Tak: You'll never be able to get near me with my ship's defences!!

Red: -gets zapped with shortifier laser- Um, either something is wrong with your fixing skills, or your laser is busted pretty bad.

Purple: Yeah, we're still tall.

Dib: -in a puff of smoke, turns back into a human- YAY!! I'm back!!

Gaz: I hate you again.

Dib: -sighs-

Purple: I'm starting to give up hope that Lenny is still alive.

Red: Your the one who bet monies on his death!

Purple: I know, but still...

Zim: Well, my most loyal servant has something to report to me so, now I'm going to answer from _**Zim'sMostLoyalServant:**_

_**Hello again! Just thought I'd report in and let the Master(that's what I'll  
be refering to Zim as from now on)know that the fire-proof safehouse is  
completed and awaiting our usage during the plan.-salutes-Oh, and by the way  
Master, I've come up with a little addition to the plan. I have invented a  
mind-control device that we can use on ItsukaFuuryu. That way, we'll have  
access to her penguin army, AND MyWhiteLady's mutant pineapple army.-hands  
device over to the Master-Now on to the questions.  
Tak:Does it ever tick you off that you were only in one episode?  
Lard-Narr:Same question.  
Red and Purple:Do you ever worry about what the Master will do to you if  
finds out that his mission is fake? 'Cause in like a hundred stories, he finds  
out, then overthrows and/or kills you. You've been warned.  
Master:When we turn this spinning ball of FILTH into a dance club planet,  
could we turn New York into the managment offices? That happens to be where I  
live, so it'll save me the commute. But that's just my lowly suggestion. Your  
word is, of course, law.-salutes again-  
Zim'sMostLoyalServant signing off.**_

Zim: Good work on the fire-proof house servant. -looks outside to see Jack running wild trying to burn a squirell- Something tells me we're gonna need it. And combining the penguin and pinapples does sound like a good idea...Good thing _I_ thought of it!!!

Tak: It ticks me off sometimes that I was only in one episode but, my voice was used in another episode so, technically I was in more than one episode...it's just MY ship that you see, not me.

Lard-Narr: One episode was good enough for me. I couldn't stand the guy who gave us the name 'The Resisty' anymore, he was just SO annoying!

Purple: Sometimes I worry about Zim somehow finding out that he's exiled and it's not a mission and he'll come back to kill us and-

Red: I'm not worried at all. If Zim does happen to find out and he comes back for revenge, we'll just blast him.The end.

Zim: Hmmm...Y'know what I just thought of? How great New York would be as the management offices. I'm a genius!!!

Tak: Sure you are...

Dib: I'm starting to get worried. Lenny's been gone for too long, I'm gonna go and look for him.

Red: Okay but I bet 2,000 monies that you don't come back!

Purple: I bet 3,000 monies!

Zim: 1,000,000 monies for the Dib-stink not to return!

Red and Purple:...

Gaz: 10,000,000 monies he dies and 20,000,000 he lives.

Dib: Thanks guys, your all VERY supportive. -rolls his eyes before leaving into the barren wasteland that used to be a backyard-

Zim: Gaz wins anyway, why do we bother? Anyway, the next question belongs to _**Alice.In.Reality:**_

_**Hahahaha! spin the bottle! i wanna watch x)  
Oh! can you do karaoke after that? that would be funny too. . ;  
Dib: Sorry for tackling you hard then!!  
Zim: -pokes with stick to see his reaction-  
Tak: Can i be put on your To-kill list? i never get put on any sort of listsGaz: Anything you want besides a chainsaw and gun? i wanna make the situation  
worse D  
Gir: -pokes with same stick- hehehe you're so cute **_

Red: Kareoke and spin the bottle fanfics are SO NOT what we need right now.

Purple: And Dib can't forgive you right now because he's out hopelessly searching for Lenny.

Zim: -gets poked with the stick- OW!!!! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!?!

Tak: If you want to die, okay then. -puts Alice.In.Reality on the kill list-

Gaz: Any new videogame would be alright. And more ammo for my grenade launcher and gun.

Gir: -gets poked with stick but starts laughing uncontrolably-

Zim: -rubbing the spot where he got poked- Damn that hurt!

Red: Oh boo-hoo. And now the next question is from _**ItsukaFuuryu:**_

_**Oops. Maybe the gernade wasn't such a good idea. Sorry about that. though the  
explosion was AWESOME!**_

Lenny: Is the penguin servent i gave you okay?

Zim: come on! Pineapples can't even MOVE! Let only can MUTANT PINEAPPLES! MY  
PENGUINS WILL RULE YOU ALL! COUNT ON IT! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. THEY WILL DESTORY  
AND EAT YOUR PINEAPPLES OF DOOM WITH THEIR BEAKS OF...DOOM! Eh-heh, yeah.

Dib: then how come you didn't just correct those aliens shoe thingies or  
whatever in "Dib's Wonderful Life of DOOM"? Yah, i knew they weren't really  
REAL but YOU didn't know that at the time. You didn't know that Zim went all  
dramatic just to find out who threw a PORK COW at him.

Newayz, since i went stupid by giving Jack an explosive device and caused one  
of my questions to not be answered...

Gaz: you rock. You can be kinda scary, but you rock! How did you get you're  
skull necklace?

Tak: You ever thought about getting your ship back?

And if anyone else is dumb enough to give Jack anything violent (as  
entertaining as that would be) Lenny's penguin will build a  
fire/explosion/anything else violent proof room. There, problem solved for da  
future. I'M A GENIUS!

Yah, Dr. Pepper is GOD!

Purple: Lenny is probably dead right now so I don't think he'll be answering your question anytime soon.

Zim: Well, **I **had the brilliant idea to try and combine your army of penguins and MyWhiteLady's army of pineapples together if you all wanted. I mean, we are all after world domination here so, why not combine forces, make it impossible for the Dib-human to defeat us all and then the entire filthball will be turned into a massive Dance Planet. It's a fool-proof plan!

Purple: Dib is also outside probably dead by now so don't expect an answer from him either.

Red: Everyone has their stupid moments...

Gaz: I got the necklace at Hot Topic.

Tak: I recently built a new ship so, Dib (or what's left of him) can keep my old ship.

Red: Since Lenny's not here, he never got his penguin so, we're pretty much all still doomed.

Zim: And we still have a couple more questions to answer. It's Purple's favorite person..._**jellymaster:**_

_**-appears in a puff of smoke- MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'M BACk, ALL OF YOU  
PIG-SMELLIES! You know which ones aren't Pig-smellies. And guess what? I'm  
happy today because I'm eating a Noodle Cup right now! NOODLE CUPS PAWN YOU  
ALL! Ahem. Now onto my questions of DOOM! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I like  
doom.  
Dib: FINE! If you just have to HATE being called 'Dibbers' that much. -pouts-  
And it was fun to call you that, too! YOU'RE 13, TOO!? NO! THAT MEANS WE'RE  
THE SAME AGE! I WANTED TO POWER OVER YOU WITH THE AUTHORITY OF AGE! -overly  
dramatic pose- WHY DO YOU HATE ME LIFE! WHY!??  
Purple: You can have some doughnuts if you let me have some curly fries!  
Gir: AWW! YOU'RE SO CUTE! -hugs Gir-  
Zim: I don't want any yelling from you right now. Or else I'll hurt you!  
Red: Here's some more doughnuts just to get you off my back for this  
chapter.  
Gaz: I never got to ask you, so how old are you? Oh yeah, and DOWN WITH  
ZAGR!  
Professor Membrane: What IS your first name, anyways? We all know toast  
rules, but what started to make you like it in the first place?  
Ms Bitters: Life sucks.  
A random Irken: How much of a pest was Zim when he was back on Irk?  
Mimi: -gives Mimi a voice modulator- Don't tell anyone about this.  
Jack: Yeah, freshman ARE annoying, aren't they? Wait a minute, freshman  
aren't people who are in Junior High, are they?  
Wow, this is LONG! How do I manage to have the patience to type these long  
reviews? Weird. Anyways, I gotta get to a stack of HORRIBLE homework. SEE YOU  
LATER, YOU HORRIBLE MEAT FILTH!  
-dissapears in a puff of smoke- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**_

Zim: The Dib-humans not here. He's dead so-

-door opens and in comes Dib and Lenny...eating ice cream cones-

Everyone: Your ALIVE?!

Gaz: I win both bets. Hand over the monies! -Red sadly hands over ,um, i'm not good with math so, a lot. Red handed her A LOT of monies-

Lenny: Of course we're alive! You all thought we were dead?!

Everyone: Yes.

Dib: Lenny had run away as soon as Jack started setting off the bombs. I found him at an Ice cream truck down the street so I decided to have one too.

Lenny: Uh guys? Your leaving jellymaster hanging.

Everybody: Oh yeah!

Dib: Um, I'm sorry that we're the same age, I guess.

Purple: Okay!! -hands jellymaster some curly fries and get some doughnuts in exchange-

Gir: I LOVE YOU!!!! -hugs jellymaster-

Zim: Fine!! But that means no yelling from you either!

Red: YES!! More doughnuts!!

Gaz: I'm 12.

Prof.Membrane: My first name is confidential but I'll tell you about the toast. Ah, good ol' toast. Who doesn't like toast?

Ms.Bitters: You get an 'F' for pointing out the obvious.

Random Irken: Zim was almost as crazy as that kid over there -points to where Jack is now preoccupied with melting every car in the nieghborhood-

Lenny: No, the freshmen Jack is talking about are the freshmen from high school. They think they own the freakin' school!!!

Zim: Well, your back so, why don't you finish announcing the rest of the questions already?

Lenny: Alright, I'll finish them. The next questions are from _**MyWhiteLady:**_

_**Zim - YES. The pineapples WILL RULE. And, no, the Caps didn't do anything to  
me. It's just fun writing in upper-case letters. And, I should say I'm abusing  
the SHIFT button, since I hardly ever use Caps. AND HECK YES, ISRAEL'S  
IMPORTANT TO ME! -is yelling now- ISRAEL IS AWESOME! EVERYTHING IS AWESOME!  
-eye twitches as well-I like tigers. :P  
Anyways, that means Tak - your eye color is the second rarest? I like the  
sound of that.  
Lenny - True, I guess you wouldn't be speaking so freely if Jack were  
roleplaying you... like I do to my friend... -,-  
Jack - Bring it on! - super plasma water gun- -gun breaks lose and water  
wets me- aw, jeez. Uhm, well then, better get started with your spin the  
bottle fic!  
AND I WILL NOT HAVE ANYONE STEAL MY PUFF OF SMOKE IDEA! IT WAS MIEN!  
-vanishes in a puff of super foggy red smoke- BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**_

Zim: The pineapples and penguins will join forces in an attempt to finally conquer Earth. And fine, Israel is important to you!! I get it!

Tak: Yes, I have rare eyes.

Lenny: You wouldn't believe what Jack would say about me if I let him roleplay me. And sorry, but you'll have to squirt Jack with the watere gun some other time. Right now, he's melting a lamp post...wow, the lightbulb just exploded!

Zim: And it looks like we are FINALLY done with the questions for this chapter!

Lenny: Until next chapter...

Red: Jack will be here next chapter right?

Lenny: I don't know. He might be in jail or just grounded. I doubt you'll see him next chapter.

Purple: We barely saw him in this chapter.

Lenny: We'll just have to see. Until...monday, see ya!!


	25. 25th chapter and its way too short

Lenny: Hi!!! Usually Jack greets you readers but since he's grounded and locked in his bedroom, I'm your new host!!!

Zim: Like your any better...

Lenny: -glares at Zim- Anyway, let's go to the questions!! First up is from _**Teya Yashitoda:**_

_**Zim: Ok, I should've specified a little... Besides us stupid humans, what  
race of aliens do you hate the most? Plookesians? Vortians? Planet Jackers?  
-blinks- Oh, and... for fangirl reasons (yet again xD) Do Irkens wear  
underwear? And.. if they do.. boxers or briefs?  
Dib: Frickin' faulty battery! -beats her alarm clock!- Well... I have either  
schizophrenia or... nope, schizophrenia xD w00t. -shifty eyes- I guess Dwicky  
was eaten by alien vampires.. how sad -wipes away an imaginary tear-**_

-steals a pair of his boxers- I'MA SELL THEM ON E-BAY!

oO; I get weirder and weirder every review...  
Tak: Ew, oatmeal! Blech. Raisins are ok. Oatmeal is just gross, though, in  
whatever form its in, cookie or otherwise. How can you stand the stupid  
things?  
Red and Purple: It would be funneh... But I suppose, after being added to  
Tak's kill list and being Zim's minion and all, I can't really endorse such a  
partnership ; Oh, and a completely random question: Do you like lava lamps?  
do you even know what they are?  
Jack: OO Dead God, man, keep your pants on! xD I said for Christmas. It'll  
take me a long time to make it Lenny-proof. I'm much more specialized with  
making guns and controlled-radius nuclear grenades. ; And, yes, the big red  
spot was kinda my fault xX; But I've been sworn to secrecy by the government!  
-shifty eyes- Sh! Don't tell!  
Lenny: Meh, we don't need the moon anyways! Can I give you an awesome knife,  
then? One that can't blow up the moon? ;D -chuckles-

'Til next time guys! -poofs away, giggling manically-

Zim: Besides the humans?...Um, I'll have to go with the Planet Jackers. How dare they try to steal my planet from me!!!! And what kind of question is that?! Do Irkens wear underwear?! Of course we do!!! ... I personally wear boxers.

Dib: Dwicky deserves to be eaten!! He only pretended to be my friend...I've had a hard time trusting people after that day.

Lenny: Yeah well, we don't trust you. Your crazy!

Dib:...GIMMIE BACK MY BOXERS!!!! -runs after Teya Yashitoda-

Tak: If you don't like oatmeal, then that's your opinion...and a reason to put you on my kill list.

Lenny: She's already on your kill list.

Tak: ...Well, SORRY!! I have so many people on my list now that I lost track, okay?

Red: Um, I think lava lamps are boring.

Purple: Lava lamps are cool!! They're so addicting to watch! -starts staring at a random lava lamp-

Jack: -from his bedroom- I CAN'T WAIT TIL CHRISTMAS!!!! AND I WANT MY FLAMETHROWER BACK LENNY!!!!!!!

Lenny: You can get your flamethrower back when you see pigs fly!!!

Zim: Y'know, Gir can make pigs fly.

Lenny: Don't tell that to Jack!! And what can this knife do if it's so awesome?

Jack: -from bedroom again- Mom's car just pulled into the driveway!!! Heh, your gonna get in SO much trouble...

Lenny: AAAHHH!!! NO!!! MOM WASN'T SUPPOSED TO BE HOME FOR ANOTHER HOUR!!! Sorry people, but if you all knew my mom, you'd all be scared too!!!

Jack: -you all know where he is by now- Mom's especially gonna freak out when she see's all the aliens and the big headed kid in the house!!

Lenny: Everybody OUT!!!!

-Everybody crashes into each other trying to get out the doorway...and they're all now stuck-

Lenny: The only question for this chapter was fun and all, but I have to get these guys out of heer before my mom comes through the door!! See ya tomorrow!!_**  
**_


	26. Chapter 26

Lenny: Sorry about how short the last chapter was. Luckily though, I didn't get caught!

Jack: -still locked up in his room. He'll be there the rest of the chapter so I won't have to keep writing this.- Your just lucky mom didn't catch you hiding aliens in the garage. Although, when dad sees what they did to his car...

Lenny: -nervous laugh- Heh, alright! Going on to the first question, it's from _**MyWhiteLady:**_

_**Hmm... mutated penguin-pineapple army? Sounds good. Tak - If I'm going to die, I might as well live my life to the end. x3 -runs  
to deviantart to post more zatr pics-  
Dib - What was so scary about the room with a moose:S  
Zim - Who would you say is your favorite character from the show (BESIDES  
yourself)?  
Lenny - Where is this 'outside'?! I MUST JOIN HIM... Just to give me  
SOMETHING to do.. otherwise I'll have to help my neighbor walk her poodle. 8S  
Evil.  
Everyone - What's your FAVORITE quote from the show:3**_

Zim: So your okay with the pineapple-penguin army plan?

Tak: The more ZATR pics you post, the more painful your death is going to be!!

Dib: You should have been there!!! The moose was eating WALNUTS!! Walnuts...-goes into fetal position-

Zim: Besides MYSELF?! Who's better than the almighty ZIM!!!

Lenny: There's the third person again...

Zim: Hmmm, someone besides me? Well, it would have to be my Tallsests. They gave me the opportunity to prove myself again and that's just what I'll do once the pineapple-penguin army plan goes into effect!

Red and Purple: -trying to hold in their laughter as best they can-

Lenny: Uh, 'outside' is our backyard...or what USED to be our backyard.

Dib: It's just a barren wasteland now. Your pool even evaporated!

Lenny: I know and it's been so hot out lately, living with a pool with no water SUCKS!!!

Zim: My favorite quote is something **I** said of course! "Why am I SO _amazing?_"

Dib: My favorite quote comes from-

Lenny: You?

Dib: Yes. "THEY'RE COMING!! THEY'RE COMING!!!"

Tak: This isn't really me talking but it's my personality downloaded into the ship so, I say it counts. "Get your filthy alien meat out of the cockpit!"

Red: My favorite quote is " You! Save the doughnuts!"

Purple: Mine is "It's not stupid-it's advanced."

Gaz: "You voice is stupid!"

Lenny: It's not really a quote, more like a song but it's my favorite anyway; "Bow down! Bow down! Before the power of Santa or be crushed! Be crushed! By...his jolly boots of Doom!"

Jack: Screw quotes, I liked it when things blew up!

Lenny: Even watching t.v. he's a maniac. Anyway, the next questions are from _**Zim'sMostLoyalServant:**_

_**Jack:-in case he's not in jail or the nuthouse or something-YOU IDIOT! You  
weren't supposed to burn down everything YET! Now you've upset the plan's  
whole timetable. YOU MUST PAY!-hits Jack with bat "borrowed" from  
jellymaster-  
Dib: How is it, with a head that big, that you are so STUPID!? You may have  
stood a chance against the Master before, but not now. To defeat him, you'd  
have to get past MyWhiteLady's army of mutant pineapples, ItsukaFuuryu's army  
of penguins, Black Omochao's army of omochaos, the Master's fangirls(Teya  
Yashitoda, Butterfly's Shadow, and anyone else I'm missing)and finally, me and  
my army of elite Cyborg-Demons(that I've been secretly building for the past  
few months). So just GIVE UP ALREADY!! Let me spell it out for you: You. Can.  
Not. Win. Soon, this pitiful planet will belong to the almighty Irken Empire,  
and those of us who helped it happen will have seats of power in the new  
regime(by which I mean the Dance Club Planet).  
Wow, that was long. Oh well.  
Zim'sMostLoyalServant signing off.**_

Jack: -gets hit with bat and passes out-

Lenny: About time someone shut him up!

Dib:...That was long. Ahem, I **WILL** stop all of you and Zim!!! My dad has the proper equipment so,-

Gaz: Dad's away trying to turn super toast into 'Ultra-Toast'. He won't be back until next year.

Dib:...NOOOOO!!!! ALL HOPE IS LOST!!!!!

Zim: About time you realized that human!! This time YOU CANNOT WIN!!!! THE DANCE CLUB PLANET WILL RISE AND SOON, EVERYBODY WILL BE DANCING!!! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH-cough, cough,-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!

Lenny: Um, can someone knock me out also so that I don't have to hear anyone laugh that loud anymore?

Jack: -who has awoken and has also mysteriously gotten out of his room- I'll be glad to!! -whacks Lenny with the Aim and flame he used to burn his door down-

Lenny: -passes out-

Jack: HA!! I'm back in the spotlight!!

Zim: With you here, I might not live long enough to go through with my plans!!

Jack: Just be thankful no one has given me a flamethrower or any other dangerous weapon yet! Now, this next question is from _**Alice.In.Reality:**_

_**Okay, i only one questions today! gasp  
Jack: Have you ever been to Toledo, Oregon? Someone is going around setting  
people's lawn's on fire, Including on of my friends .  
whoever it was also set her porch on fire, was that you?**_

Jack: Hmmm...let me check to see if I have been to Oregon. -checks a list of places he's been to and burned down- Toledo, Oregon...um, nope! Haven't been there yet! But I better go up there soon cuz I have to kill the person who's using my Fire to hurt others!!

Red: What, WE don't count?!

Jack: I never actually hurt you guys now did I?

Everybody:...

Jack: Exactly! Now, next question is from _**Black Omochao:**_

_**HELLO EVRYONE IM BACK!.**_

Questions for Jack: Ok I hope your done burning things becuse I stile think  
you shuld know that your Charizard I gave you knows Blastburn the most  
pumerfull fire atack a Pokemon can lirne!.

Questions for Lenny: Just take the weak er I mean strong Pokemon.

Questions for Gir: You never tolde me what your favret Pokemon is please tell  
me.

Questions for Zim: Ok Il giv you some reasons you should jone the Omochao 1:  
thay are made of indestructible metal 2: thay have the power to annoy Peaple  
to death 3: thay are cool, well those are all the reasons I can think of oh  
and thay can also fly well I hope you deside to jowne the Omochao, oh and also  
you never tolde me your favret Pokemon.

Questons for Dib: soon you will die as soon as I make my new Kill-ifire ray.

Questions for Gaz: I WILL KILL YOU AND YOU KNOW WHY BECUSE YOUR A MEAN PURSON  
AND I WONTE REST INTIL YOUR DEAD HA HA HA HA!.

Questons for Tak: You will die!.

Questons for red and Purple: I cant think of enything.

Jack: Sweet! I'll try that move out later!!

Zim: Lenny's unconsious right now. Ask again later.

Gir: Um...THE BLUE ONE!!!!!

Zim: I don't have a favorite pokemon. And I already decided to merge together the pineapple, penguin, fangirls, and new cyborg-demons together to make one HUGE, UNSTOPPABLE army!!! If we merge your omochaos together, the army will have stronger defences!!!!

Dib: Why are you so bent on killng me?! What did I do!!!??

Tak: Your the one who's gonna die!!

Jack: Okaay, a LOT of death talk going on here. Now,-Oh! We have a new person!! These questions are from _**Pinkachu:**_

_**Gir:WHY DOSE EVRYONE THINK YOUR SO CUTE!?**_

I LIKE PIGYS

Tak:WHY DOSE MIMI HAVES A GINTE HAND!?

Gir: CUZ...I DON'T KNOW!!!! PIGGIES!!!!

Tak: Mimi's hand is big because I made it that big. End of story.

Jack: That got the point across. Well, sadly I'll have to end this now.

Zim: Why? There are PLENTY more questions for us!!

Jack: Cuz I have to go hide my unconsious brothers body before mom gets home and you all have to hide somewhere OTHER than the garage!

Red: And YOU have to find a replacement door since you burned yours down, right?

Jack: Yes, that too. Now everybody, OUT NOW!!!! Until next time people!!


	27. Chapter 27

Jack: Well, we all finally got out of the house,- 

Lenny: And we're now in...A South Carolina vacation house!!

Jack: And it looks like while we were travleing, everybody sent in a bunch of questions. So on that note, let's get started. First up is _**jellymaster:**_

_**-appears in a puff of smoke- Whoo! I CAME BACK FROM THE BEACH! SO I'M HYPER  
RIGHT NOW! AND HAPPY CUZ MY IZ STORY GOT REVIEWS!  
Purple: -drools- CURLY FRIES! -savagely eats up the Curly fries-  
Gir: AWW, I LOVE YOU TOO! -hugs Gir back-  
Zim: You can keep on yelling all you want, I was just in a bad mood, because  
I ended finishing my noodles right at the time when I was gonna think of a  
question for you! Oh, and since you hate them so much and its so FUN to annoy  
you- HUGGIES! -hugs Zim as tight I can-  
Gaz: You're one year younger than me! But I'm even gonna try and power over  
you with age, cuz I saw what you did to Iggins in the episode "GlameSlave 2".  
Red: Zim'sMostLoyalServant can keep the bat she "borrowed" from me, no I have  
a titanium bat, the most hard of all metal!  
-laughs evilly-  
Prof.Membrane: Toast DOES rule doesn't it? btw, ZIM'S AN ALIEN!  
Ms.Bitters: WHAT!? AN F!?? Although, you're not my teacher, so it wouldn't  
affect my grades anyways! SO HA! -jumps out a window- Ow!  
Dib: Did you know that Zim blew half of own his planet during Irken Irken  
Invader Training?  
Lenny: If Jack's busy melting cars in his neighborhood, where does he live?  
Any random Irken: o.O Zim was almost as crazy as Jack when he was a kid!?  
MOTHER OF IRK, how did you people survive!?? You guys should've locked him up  
in an insane asylum if he was THAT BAD!  
Well, that's all I can think up of for now! Now I'm going to fill my mind  
with IZ episodes! And plan out the second chapter for my IZ story "The Arising  
of the Mutant GingerBread of DOOM!"  
-dissapears in a puff of smoke- MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**_

Lenny: Wow, everyone is going on vacation this time around.

Purple:...oookay...(backs away from jellymaster)

Zim: NO!!!! Can't...breathe...-passes out-

Jack: -sighs- Not again.

Lenny: What is with everyone being hugged to tight by girls?

Jack: First Purple, then Dib, now Zim. WHO"S NEXT?!?!

Red: Ummm, I think I'm the one who's going to be hit with a bat next...-glances nervously at jellymaster-

Jack: Great -sarcasm-

Dib: My dad is away ceating 'Ultra Toast' and won't be back till next year...although there will be nothing to come back to because-

Zim: The Almighty ZIM will have taken over this filthy planet by then!! MWHAHAHAHA!!!!

Lenny: That's nice Zim

Ms.Bitters: I am the teacher of all teachers! I won't only make it affect your grade, I'll make it affect your LIFE!!!

Dib: Really? I had no idea...that would explain why he's so full of destruction...

Lenny: Me and Jack live on the hot, sunny beaches of Florida.

Jack: But since right now we're at our vacation house, we now live on the hot, sunny beaches of South Carolina!!

Lenny: It's just a miracle mom and dad let you go. After what you did to the neighborhood and all...

Jack: I think the neighbors were CHEERING when I left.

Zim: I wonder why? -sarcasm-

Random Irken: Yep, Zim was pretty crazy...he built giant mega robots and then unleashed them into the empire. He was a handful, but we couldn't lock him up because he was the only one who knew the schematics of the Massive. If anything would happen to break down, Zim could fix it.

Jack: Wow, so you were pretty important. I had no idea.

Zim: You better believe it!! They literally couldn't fly the Massive without me!!

Lenny: jellymaster really likes disappearing in puffs of smoke.

Purple: That's because she's my fangirl and likes smoke as much as I do!!

Jack: Okay, yeah next is _**ItsukaFuuryu:**_

Dib: Try and stop us now, Dib! you're cool, but a DANCE PLANET! Come on! you  
gotta admit it's awesome! But, then again, Zim might remove you're head and  
fill it with salted nuts...oh well. Sorry dude, i like my raves.

Gaz: yah, Hot Topic is awesome.

Lenny: Here's you're own penguin servant since you didn't get it before.

Prof. Membrane: TOAST IS STUPID! REAL SCIENCE IS STUPID! YOU ARE STUPID! And  
I thought my assassinating ghost penguins killed you? They will pay for their  
insolence! -sends a huge mob of penguin snipers after Prof. Membrane-

Red and Pur: Oh, Lenny's new penguin servent makes donuts and stuff.

Zim: Of COURSE there will be lasers!! And a constant raving of DOOM!!

Dib: I already gave up. There's really no hope for us all now. Zim has a HUGE army filled with fangirls and THEIR armies, and...ALL HOPE IS LOST!!!!

Zim: That's a brilliant idea!! Glad I thought of it! Dib's giant head will be used as the salted nut dish. We could also use that hair of his to play darts with.

Lenny: Wow!! My very own penguin servant, sweet!!

Jack: Hmmm, that's strange. I told the ghost penguins to kill Membrane but...Lenny! Make your new penguin serant go out and kill Membrane!!

Lenny: No! ItsukaFuuryu has sniper penguins for that!! -holds onto the penguin for dear life...which of course makes the penguin pass out- NOOOOO!!!!!

Red: That penguin makes donuts?!

Purple: Lenny do CPR!!!

Lenny: Ewww!!! No!!!

Red: I want donuts!!

Jack: And I want dangerous weapons!!! EXPLOSIONS ARE NICE!!!

Zim: Just like destruction, DESTRUCTION IS NICE!!

Jack: QUESTIONS ARE NICE TOO!! Ahem, next is _**MissDomaYuset:**_

Gaz: I know you think your brother is dumb, but do you HATE HATE him?

Red: Are you smarter then Purple?

Purple: Are you smarter then Red?

-sits back and watches a fight brew-

ZIM: O, what to ask... AH! I KNOW Can you stick your whole fist in your  
mouth without gagging? XD

Gaz: I hate him only when I can see him or hear him...meaning almost everyday.

Red: I'm the smarter one.

Purple: I'll admit, he's the smarter one.

Jack: Ha, and you thought a fight was gonna-

Purple: Although I DO know more about different spaceships than Red does.

Red: Are you saying I DON'T know anything about spaceships?!

Purple: I'm not saying that, I'm saying-

Red: That I'm stupid when it comes to spaceships.

Purple: No!! I'm saying I know about the different types and you know how they work.

Red: Well, how can I fix a spaceship if I didn't know which one I was fixing? Think about that?

Purple: Um...ask me?

Red: Wrong!! I already knew! I know different spaceships just as well as you do!!

Lenny: Wow, where's the popcorn, this is getting good!

Jack: It's 103 degrees out. We don't need popcorn. What we need is some FIRE!! And ice cream. _Chocolate_ ice cream.

Lenny: You had enough chocolate for breakfast this morning.

Jack: You can never have enough chocolate!

Zim: I can stick my entire fist in my mouth, but I don't want to right now because then I won't be able to rant on and on anymore.

Dib: That's the point. And NOBODY has a big head!! It's just some bad rumor that has spread uncontrollably.

Jack: As the fight between Red and Purple wages on, let's move on to the next questions from _**Butterfly's-Shadow:**_

Zim - Thanks for letting me help you conquer the planet. How would a human,  
such as myself, be spared from total brainwashing enslavement by an advanced  
and invading alien race, like the Irkens? I'd rather be a personal slave with  
the freedom of thought, then a drooling stink-pig public slave who has lost  
all ability to think on their own.

Gaz - I've also found that when people feel the need to repeat a question  
until they find the answer they're looking for, even though I had told them an  
answer to their question already, that is always a pain in the butt.

Zim: Your welcome. I'm glad you feel that way.

Gaz: Those people are SO annoying!! I just want to...-revs up chainsaw-

Tak: I would somehow get him covered in gasoline ( the burning would be the first torture) and then reintroduce Jack to the flamethrower. Zim's pain will be my pleasure!

Jack: I will SO be there the day that happens! Anyway, next questions are from _**Grogie13:**_

Zim: YES! YOU ONLY GOT A SIX IN COOL-NESS! And, yes, I hit you with a  
baseball bat. IN YO FACE! (whacks him with it again and throws a marshmellow  
at his head)

Red: Do you like marshmellows? (Throws one at his head)

Purple: Same question as Red. (Throws another at his head)

Dib: Man, I can't help it! I'm really sorry for making you uncomfortable.  
You're just so mother-trucking haw... HEY LOOK A DUCK! (Marshmellow to Dib's  
NORMAL SIZED head)

GIR: Do you like pie? (Another marshmellow)

Tak: YOUR ACCENT IS AWESOME! (Marshmellow)

Zim: On the episode "Bloaty's Pizza Hog", when you cut off the power for the  
teleporters and start laughing, you turn me on to no end. (reads post) IGNORE  
ME! I... uh, I'm crazy! Crazier than Zim...

Gaz: (hands over a missle rifle) I'm not going to throw a marshmellow at you,  
unless you won't get .

Purple: You made me laugh on the episode, "Backseat Drivers From Beyond the  
Stars" when you were eating doughnuts and you started insane babbling of  
gibberish. YOUR STUPIDITY IN THAT EPISODE IS AWESOME! (Yes, that was a  
compliment)

Red: Your voice is cool. (throws another marshmellow) That's for not being  
too funny on said episode except for the quote, "You! Save the doughnuts!"

Zim: -gets hit with bat and passes out...and the marshmellow hits his unconcious body-

Red: I like marshmellows, -gets hit with marshmellow- but I don't like getting hit with them!

Purple: -gets hit with marshmellow- Same here!

Dib: A duck? Where? -gets hit with marshmellow- What the-?

Gir: PIE!!! -marshmellow- IT'S RAINING MARSHMELLOWS!!!!! WOOHOO!!!!!!

Tak: Thanks about the comment about my accent, -marshmellow- but you have to die because of the marshmellow throwing -adds Grogie13 to kill list-

Zim:...oookayyyyy...

Gaz: you better NOT throw any marshmellows at me or this new missle rifle's trigger will mysteriously be pulled...

Purple: Uh, thanks.

Red: SEE?! Even everyone thinks your stupid!!

Purple: Yeah well, your not too funny so, HA!!!

Red: In THAT episode at least.

Purple: ...uh...

Red: And what is with this person and marshmellows?!

Jack: I don't know, -eats up all the marshmellows that were thrown- but I hope they never stop! These are good marshmellows! And now, next is from _**Alice.In.Reality:**_

_**.  
-steals a different pair of his boxers while he's chasing Teya Yashitoda for  
the other pair- Bwhahahaha...**_

Dib: THAT'S WHERE MY BOXERS WENT!!! YOU TOOK THEM!!! -starts chasing Alice.In.Reality for his boxers back-

Jack: These fangirls get crazier everyday. now, onto _**tigergurl4kish78:**_

_**i hate my computer. i couldn't get online at all! but i'm finally back (dun  
dun dun!)  
zim: do u hate me? and my sister misses u -throws sister at zim who beats him  
up-  
dib: i hate ppl. there so dumb.  
tak: wat kind of medicine do u got on irk if u can't use water?  
gaz: -gives robot slave- i won't ask u anything cuz i think u'd kill me.  
gir: wats zim's deepest darkest secret? i'll give you a cupcake if u give me  
the answer. -holds out cupcake away from gir-  
lenny: heres a never popping bubble. -holds out giant bubble- it blocks out  
noise but u can answer any questions and no one can hurt you in it, not even  
fire.  
thats all folks!! bye now!! -jumps out window and runs away-**_

Zim: No, I don't hate you, I just, -gets attacked by the sister- AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!

Dib: I hate people who don't see what's going on around them.

Tak: We don't need medicine. Our PAKs take care of our health.

Gaz: Thanks for the slave.

Gir: CUPCAKE!!! -jumps on tigergurl4kish78-

Lenny: Finally!!! This better promise me that I'm not gonna get burned!! I'll get in it when someone gives Jack a flamethrower.

Jack: Why does everyome jump out windows nowadays?

Lenny: It's the new fad.

Jack: must be. Now, onto _**Empress of Spiffyness:**_

_**I'm BACK!  
Dib: Are you here now? I LOVE YOU!  
Tallest Red: I have a present for you. She's Irken, gorgeous, and fairly  
tall. snaps fingers tall, green-eyed Irken appears in a puff of smoke Her  
name is Kii.  
Kii: Hi, my tallest. winks at Red  
Me: I'm working on the fic where you meet her right now.**_

Dib:...Fangirls scare me sometimes...

Red:...-drools-

Jack: Red gets all the girls!! Poor Purple!

Purple: I'm not the dating type.

Jack: Your crying inside. Now next is _**Mommaleasey:**_

Hey Jack and Lenny, what planet do you come from?

Jack, are you aware pigs have been scientifically engineered wings? THEY CAN  
FLY NOW!

Purple, are you as wimpy as your voice leads me to believe?

Jack: I'm pretty sure I'm from Earth...

Lenny: Yeah right.

Jack: But I really think I'm from Mercury the sun even! Lenny is from Pluto.

Lenny: No I'm not!!...I'm from Neptune.

Jack: Okay then. And since when did these pigs get all scienfically engineered on me?! i ordered they stay wingless forever!

Lenny: You what?!

Purple: I'm not wimpy!! My voice is just naturally like that!! I'm pretty brave.

Red: I never got a duck...duck man. Whatever, I never got one!

Jack: Well, believe me, I would really love to continue with these questions but, It's time to go get a tan at the beach!

Lenny: And do some some skimboarding!

Jack: That too. I really have to try and finish these questions soon. I'll try for Monday, Adios!!

* * *

I lke pointing out obvious sarcasm. **:P**


	28. Ending chapter sniff, sniff

Jack: WOW!! THATWASTHEBESTVACATIONWEEVERHADBECAUSEACAREXPLODEDANDISAWITHAPPENAND-

Lenny: Jack! Slow down, no one can understand you!

Jack: Okay, ahem...That was the best vacation we ever had because a car exploded and I saw it happen!!

Zim: I saw it too and guess what people? For once, Jack DIDN'T blow the car up!!

Jack: The police thought I did blow it up though cuz I was in the wrong place at the wrong time but-

Lenny: You can tell your amazing story later Jack. Right now you have to finish all these questions that have been waiting for us for a VERY long time!

Jack: Oh yeah! You poor people!!! Here, we'll start off with _**Applesauce.Flavored.Resisty:**_

_**Woo! Dib forgives me! I feel so happy now. ANYways...**_

Purple: I have a purple ribbon that I wear in my hair sometimes cause it  
reminds me of you. xD It really does. Okay, so do Irkens drink soda? If so,  
what kind?

Red: Random question: Do you like Spider-Man?

Lenny: You poor thing. I would help you, but I'm currently stuck to this  
chair. And I'm eating cookies.

Zim: Your eyes are pretty. Can I help you take over the Earth?

Dib: -whispering- Don't worry, I won't really help him. I'ma help you  
instead, 'kay? But sh, it's a secret.

Lard Nar: I feel sorry for you. Will you start a new Resistance and call it  
Pirate Monkeys? And if you do, can I join?

Applesauce is signing off, for now. I think these cookies need some milk to  
go along with 'em. -runs away-

Purple: A ribbon reminds you of me? Uh, oookay...of course we drink soda!! It's special Irken soda.

Red: Spider-who?

Lenny: So you would rather watch and enjoy my suffering instead of helping me?! -sighs- That's basically my life anyway...

Zim: eh, my eyes are just normal colored. Tak has pretty eyes.

Tak: Hitting on me won't save you from your death that one day I will make happen!

Zim: I'm not hitting on you! You just have pretty eyes!! And yes, you can help take over Earth. Anything that makes my army grow!

Dib: -whispers back- Helping me won't do anything. Zim has an unstoppable army of cyborg-demons, mutated pinapples, omachaos, penguins, and some fangirls. And believe me, it's the fangirls that I'm scared of! They're crazy!!

Lard Narr: You can join the Resisty if you please but I will not be renaming any new resistance the 'Pirate Monkeys'. I've kind of grown attached to the name 'Resisty'.

Jack: But that's a stupid name.

Lard Narr: Grrr, shut up!!!

Jack: Bring me back some cookies next time!! Okay, next questions are from _**Invader Nyx and RPOP:**_

_**I can ask you guys QUESTIONS?? COOL!! ok, lets see:  
Dib: Why do you obsess with aliens so much? The human race just seems to WANT  
to be destroyed, like you told Mr. Dwicky before he got carried away by  
Plookisians. I think your alien fixation is called an 'unhealthy obsession',  
which is exactly what my therapist said my, um...'thing' for ZIM is!! YAY!  
Purple: Do you know that you are cute, even though you LIED TO ZIM?  
Red: WHY ARE YOU SO STUPID?? YOU DESERVE TO DIE!! DIE, YOU TALL CREEPY  
PERSON!! you should do that on your own accord, or i will send Nny after you!!  
I bet i could make him do it if i bribe him with a couple brain freezies and  
some new knives...  
Tak: how come you didn't blast down that door on Devastis? I mean, when you  
tried to take over Earth, you blasted away most of Zim's base with your PAK!  
Are you just too dumb to deal with pressure? tsk, tsk, tsk...that's a major  
flaw in an Irken Elite, AND in Invaders!!  
Gaz: Will you pour a bucket of water on Red's head? 'Cause i hear it gives  
Irkens violent allergic reactions!! I'll give you a flamethrower...!  
Zim: WHY ARE YOU SO COOL? You, my friend, have yourself a rabid, raving  
fangirl!! I'd say more, but this thing is getting real long, real fast.  
Gir: Please torture-er, i mean, PLAY with Red for me, OK? I'll give you 500  
tacos and a new piggy!!  
AND THAT IS IT FOR NOW!! But be warned...I WILL BE BACK! OH YEAH!! Didja  
notice my name? I have a very unhealthy obbsession with you guys! And notice i  
didn't insult Dib, even once?? It's impsossible to insult him, he is so  
cool...!**_

Dib: Aliens, ghosts, bigfoot, anything unsolved amazes me. The world just has so many mysteries to it, I want to discover them all!! It's not an unhealthy obsession, it's just...a hobby.

Purple: Another fan for me!! And Red started the lying!! I just played along!

Red: Oh come on! You were so in on it to!! And I'M the smart one!!! If anyone deserves to die, it's Skoodge!! He's so short-

Purple: And ugly!

Tak: Believe me, I tried to blow the door down, but the metal was too strong. And for calling me dumb, your now added to my kill list -adds Invader Nyx and RPOP to kill list-

Lenny: Y' know, sooner or later everybody is gonna be on your kill list.

Tak: Well, maybe if people would stop asking/telling me stupid things, they wouldn't be on the list!

Jack:...We can't help it...

Tak: -rolls eyes...orbs...whatever-

Gaz: I would like to throw water on him but, I'm in the middle of this level right now. Wait til I'm done. -continues playing Gameslave 2-

Jack: Can I have your flamethrower?

Gaz:...Sure.

Everybody: GAZ!!!! WHAT, ARE YOU CRAZY???!!!!??

Gaz: No, I like to see him melt everything.

Jack: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! WITH THE POWER OF FIRE, ME, ZIM, AND ALL OF HIS FANS SHALL RULE THIS PLANET AND BURN IT TO THE GROUND!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

Zim: Well, not burn it all to the ground. We need to keep all the big buildings for the dance clubs.

Jack:...Fine. WE'LL BURN ALL THE SMALL BUILDINGS TO THE GROUND!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Dib: Wait!! Your taking over NOW?!?! We're in the middle of the question and answer fic!!

Lenny: Yeah well, Jack had decided to end this fic by taking over the world with Zim. I mean, all great fics have to end some time...even if it means the destruction of the planet.

Zim: Into a _Dance planet_ though. Jack, go out and-

Jack: BURN EVERYTHING!!!!!!!!YEAH!!!!!!

Zim: Small buildings Jack! Remember, small buildings!

Jack: Whatever. As long as somethings BURNS!!!!! -goes outside and begins the first stage of world domination...burning everything-

Lenny: Now, I know a lot of questions haven't been answered...but don't hate us just yet. If you all remember a few chapters back, someone had kinda _demanded_ that we play spin the bottle. Well, there's gonna be a fic called **'Spin the bottle of DOOM!'** coming soon. Read that fic, and you'll be able to send in more questions...although with a slight twist. Stay tuned!!

Zim: And with that all said and done, my army of fangirls, pineapples, penguins, cyborg-demons, and anything else I'm missing, will now take over this FILTHY PLANET, AND TURN IT INTO THE GREATEST DANCE PLANET THERE EVER WAS!!!!! FOLLOW ME SOLDIERS!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!! -everyone follows Zim-

Dib: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! -runs in circles screaming something about not being a good dancer and not wanting to be imprisoned at the same time-

Purple: Um, I think Zim will actually take over the planet. What should we do?

Red:...Uh...Oh,what the heck. Let's just give him the planet and see if he really does turn it into the greatest dance planet ever.

Purple: Yay!! I want to dance!!!

Gir: DANCE!! -starts breakdancing again-

Lenny: Well, -sniff- this is the end.

Dib: I KNOW! IT'S THE END FOR ALL HUMANITY!!!!

Lenny: Not that end!!! It's the end of this fic!!! If Jack was here, he'd say what a experience it was for...most...of you people to get your questions answered.

Jack: -falls through the roof after it collapses- Haha, world domination is awesome!!!! It was a pleasure for me to have the cast all here and for you all to support my fic and send in your questions. You can send more questions to my other fic mentioned above. Hey, who knows? Maybe it will be just as long and as funny as this fic was!! Now if you'll excuse me, I have to finish burning down the United states. After that, I think I'll work on Europe next. Oh well...FIRE!!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!! -goes back to burning everything that gets in the way of the fire-

Lenny: I think a small epilouge will be added later, just for everybody to see what became of Earth (beside getting turned into a dance planet). But with that, Farewell people!!!!!

Everyone: BYE!!!!!!

Jack and Zim from outside: WORLD DOMINATION!!!!!!

---------------------------------------------------------

THE END!

But that's not all! Watch for 'Spin the bottle of DOOM!' coming soon!! (I've been watching too many infomercials)

**-RulerofFire **


End file.
